Tudo o que ele quer é
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Sam está com um problema sério, muito sério. Ele não poderia estar apaixonado pelo próprio irmão, poderia? Poderia. Mas será que é recíproco? E pra piorar tudo, surge uma garota e ela parece disposta a conquistar Dean. WINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Tudo o que ele quer é.

**Autora: **Miss Dartmoor

**Sinopse:** Sam está com um problema sério, muito sério. Ele não poderia estar apaixonado pelo próprio irmão, poderia? Poderia. Mas será que é recíproco? E pra piorar tudo, surge uma garota e ela parece disposta a conquistar Dean.

**Shipper: **Sam e Dean Winchester – A fanfic contém Slash e Incesto, ou seja, dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando ou pretendendo se pegar. Não gosta? É bem simples: Não leia.

**Capa: http**(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)**i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**ff20**(barra)**Lemooni**(barra)**Tudooqueelequer**(barra)**jpg**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, tá legal? Mundo injusto! ¬¬'

**Observação: **Essa é minha primeira fanfic de Supernatural e meu primeiro Slash, então sejam pessoas adoráveis e dêem um desconto pra mim, tá? x)

**Classificação: **Se você sente que tem maturidade suficiente para ler uma fanfic com um conteúdo desses, eu não vou te proibir de ler. Mas depois não vai reclamar no meu ouvido se você achou nojento, obsceno e blá, blá, blá.

* * *

**Tudo o que ele quer é - **Capítulo Um

* * *

O cheiro de gasolina queimada impregnava o local, e se misturava com o cheiro de chuva. A chuva caía tênue, molhando o chão, os carros e suas roupas. Ele estava parado na guia da calçada, sentindo as gotas de água molhando seu rosto, deslizando do seu cabelo e se perdendo no tecido da sua roupa, ou algumas delas chegando aos seus lábios, no que ele passava a ponta da língua em volta deles e continuava a olhar fixo para nada em especial, alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Os carros continuavam a passar, e o cheiro vinha de alguns deles, os mais antigos, ou os mais velhos.

Carros antigos lhe lembravam _ele_, assim como o cheiro de gasolina também.

Não tinha idéia de que horas eram, mas sabia que já era de noite. Ergueu o rosto e olhou para o céu escuro com algumas poucas estrelas, a lua quase escondida por algumas nuvens quase invisíveis naquele azul escuro. Mas o jovem parado em frente à rua não estava interessado em apreciar o céu.

Aquilo era errado, e "errado" era uma das palavras que estavam sendo repetidas dentro da sua cabeça agora. "Doentio" era outra delas. Não parava de repeti-las, na esperança que aquilo se apagasse de dentro dele, e que tudo voltasse a ser normal, ou como sempre foi. Mas sempre que fechava os olhos, o rosto dele vinha à sua mente, olhos idênticos aos seus o encarando, e Sam poderia então ouvir a voz dele repetindo milhares de vezes a mesma coisa: _que o protegeria._ Mas ninguém podia proteger Sam dele mesmo, muito menos seu irmão. Podia sentir como se acontecesse agora, as mãos do primogênito dos Winchesters tocando seu rosto para ver se ele estava bem, analisando cada detalhe seu com preocupação e cuidado, se certificando que o caçula estava inteiro, que estava bem.

Chegava a sentir nojo de si mesmo por pensar essas coisas do seu próprio irmão. Repulsa pelo que sentia, porque o que sentia era errado, era pervertido e ele se via como o pior dos seres por sentir algo parecido com isso. Porque ele não podia desejar a pessoa que tem o mesmo sangue que ele correndo pelas veias.

Sam estava com um problema, um problema sério.

Repreendia-se quase rotineiramente quando pensava as piores besteiras quando Dean se aproximava, quando fazia alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, quando olhava para o rosto dele e via aquele sorriso sarcástico estampado naqueles lábios, aqueles lábios que o perseguiam todas as noites em seus sonhos.

Os sonhos. Quando teve o primeiro sonho a respeito de Dean, que nada tinha a ver com relação irmão mais velho versus irmão mais novo, chegou a pensar que estava ficando louco. Mal conseguiu olhar para Dean o resto do dia, sem conseguir lembrar com absoluta clareza cada detalhe do sonho mais pecaminoso que tivera em toda sua vida. Mas ele achou que ia parar e que devia ser porque andar pela estrada sem parar, dormir em motéis baratos e caçar feito um doido sem nem descansar direito fossem culpa suficiente para um comportamento desses. Mas não parou, e ficou pior a cada dia porque ele se pegava pensando naquilo em plena luz do dia, olhando para o irmão e imaginando se podia ser recíproco.

É claro que não era recíproco, Dean não gostava de homens, isso era óbvio. Nem mesmo Sam se lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter se interessado por homens, e tinha que se interessar justo agora, e tinha que ser justo pelo seu irmão? Sua vida já não era um mar de rosas ou um conto de fadas, e ainda tinha isso para piorar ela mais ainda. Imaginem então se Dean descobrisse? Provavelmente se afastaria, achando Sam uma perfeita aberração da natureza.

O pequeno Sammy já tinha motivos suficientes para se achar uma aberração da natureza, um problemático perturbado.

Precisava de um psicólogo, e rápido. Mesmo Sam não acreditando que conversar com um estranho fosse à solução dos seus problemas. Isso se ele tivesse coragem suficiente de contar o que sentia a respeito do próprio irmão - ele fazia questão de frisar. – a um especialista, um desconhecido.

Suspirou, resignado, e começou a andar pelas calçadas sujas da rua de volta para o hotel barato onde estava hospedado, com Dean. Imaginando se teria coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sam, aonde diabos você se meteu? – Dean perguntou, bastante impaciente, quando Sam finalmente chegou ao hotel e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto. Era compacto, um pouco melhor do que os últimos em que eles tiveram o "prazer" de passar a noite. Havia duas camas de solteiro, uma de cada lado da outra, havia também uma pequena escrivaninha com um abajur cor creme acesso, a televisão de 20 polegadas ficava em frente às camas, e logo ao lado estava à porta que levava ao banheiro que também não era tão ruim assim. Os olhos inexpressivos do caçula se fixaram nos de Dean por meros segundos, antes dele os desviar para o chão e entrar no quarto, deixando a ação de fechar a porta para Dean que estava ao seu lado, observando ele como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida.

Sam não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Tudo... Tudo bem com você?

Dean perguntou meio hesitante, porque a cara do caçula não era das melhores, ou talvez porque ele parecia extremamente cansado e porque ele também tinha saído do quarto há algumas horas atrás sem dar satisfações a Dean, ou até mesmo porque ele acabava de se trancar no banheiro, novamente sem dar satisfações de onde estava a Dean. Esse gesto de Sam aparentemente o irritou, porque Dean caminhou decidido até a porta e girou a maçaneta, constatando sem nenhuma surpresa que ela estava trancada.

Bateu uma, duas, três vezes e nada.

- Porra Sam, se você está pensando em cortar os pulsos dá pra pelo menos me dizer o motivo?

Nada.

- Mas que droga... Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, foi isso? – Dean caçou na memória tudo o que se lembrava de ter feito antes de Sam sair do quarto do hotel feito um fugitivo da policia. Não se lembrava realmente de ter feito algo errado, Sam estava discutindo com ele por causa da pizza estragada em cima da escrivaninha, - que, aliás, Dean já tinha tratado de jogar no lixo - dizendo pela centésima vez que Dean deveria se importar em manter a higiene dos locais onde eles ficavam. Dean também se lembrava de ter retrucado alguma coisa sarcástica a respeito dele manter sim a higiene do local, e dizer em seguida que a pizza estava em ótimas condições. E o que mais? Sam tinha voltado a usar seu _laptop_ e Dean tinha aumentado o volume do rádio, recomeçando a ler alguns jornais antigos sobre o caso em que eles estavam trabalhando agora. Lembrava-se que Sam parecia mais mal humorado que o normal, portanto Dean concluiu que ele não tinha feito nada fora do normal e nada de errado, o problema era com Sam.

Que ainda estava trancado no banheiro e se recusava a falar com o irmão mais velho.

- Saaaaam!

- Me deixa em paz Dean! – Ouviu uma voz abafada dizer lá de dentro, uma voz abafada e meio falha. Esperem aí, Sam estava chorando? A coisa era pior que o premeditado então.

- Sam, o que aconteceu? _Você está chorando?_ – Infelizmente não conseguiu esconder a indignação e o deboche na própria voz, e tinha desistido de bater na porta também. Ah sim, se lembrou que um pouco antes de Sam sair do quarto uma garota tinha batido na porta do mesmo, uma garota que estava hospedada ali também. Dean tinha puxado um papo com ela naquela manhã, ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre carros, - ela tinha gostado do carro dele – a garota parecia entender do assunto, além do que, ela não era de se jogar fora, pelo contrário, e também estava ali fazia um tempo, ou seja, poderia dar informações básicas sobre o novo caso. Dean só foi unir o útil ao agradável, só não esperava que ela chegasse lá com duas cervejas, bem quando Sam e ele tinham acabado de sair de uma _pequena_ discussão. E como ele já não estava no seu melhor humor...

Mas, esperem aí de novo, Dean não tinha feito nada de errado! O vidente ali era Sam e não ele, como ele ia adivinhar que a garota ia chegar justo àquela hora e por Deus, o que isso tem de errado? Sam já estava cansado de saber que Dean costumava se divertir um pouco, e isso incluía conhecer garotas novas. Não que ele tivesse avançado com ela após o irmão ter saído do quarto daquele jeito, o que era uma coisa bem notável se tratando de Dean Winchester.

_- Você devia ser mais profissional às vezes, Dean!_

Ele quase podia ouvir a voz de Sam gritando aquilo na sua cara e ver ele saindo do quarto na mesma hora. A voz muito diferente dessa aí, _aquela_ voz tinha um tom claro de irritação.

A porta do banheiro se abriu de repente e Dean deu um passo para trás, visivelmente assustado por ter os pensamentos barrados. Sam segurava a maçaneta com força e olhava fixo nos olhos de Dean, olhos idênticos. Dean reparou que alguns dos fios castanhos estavam ensopados, e não úmidos como o resto do cabelo, sinal de que ele devia ter molhado o rosto mais de uma vez. Reparou também que o branco dos olhos dele estava levemente avermelhado, talvez de cansaço, ou talvez porque o mais novo estivera chorando, embora agora não houvesse vestígios de lágrima alguma. Reparou também que ele tinha trocado de roupa, provavelmente para dormir.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou irritado, pra variar. Desviando o olhar em seguida, porque só manteve contato visual com Dean por meros segundos, como quando entrou.

Dean abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida. Estava tão preocupado com o irmão, com o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele, que não pensou nas perguntas do interrogatório para quando Sam chegasse. Pensou rápido, abrindo a boca em seguida:

- Oras, é óbvio não é? Onde você se meteu?

- Estava andando por ai.

- Por que saiu daqui daquele jeito, feito um louco?

- Pra você poder se divertir melhor com a sua nova garota. – Ele quase cuspiu as palavras, fazendo menção de fechar a porta em seguida. Mas olha lá, ninguém fecha a porta na cara de Dean Winchester! O mais velho barrou a porta com o pé, a forçando a se abrir totalmente com a mão, fazendo com que Sam soltasse a maçaneta.

Seu cérebro projetou a mensagem, projetou rápido demais.

- Espera aí, você está com ciúmes? – Havia sarcasmo na sua voz. Esqueceu-se completamente que nessas horas era melhor ser natural ou se fingir de desentendido, nunca usar seus sarcasmos quando Sam está com o pior dos humores. Era pedir para o caçula soltar os verbos, não medir as palavras na hora de dizer tudo o que devia estar entalado na garganta. Dean mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, se amaldiçoando por ter feito a brincadeira e prevendo que daqui a pouco estaria se arrependendo amargamente por ter sido sarcástico.

Mas ao contrário do que deduziu, Sam não disse nada.

Absolutamente nada. Mas então:

- Eu estou cansado. – Ele respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho e fazendo menção de ir até a cama, esperando que assim que desse o primeiro passo Dean abrisse caminho, saisse da sua frente. Mas ele não saiu. Continuou barrando sua passagem olhando para Sam como se ele fosse um ET que acabara de descer da sua espaçonave, e agora estivesse falando com Dean numa língua esquisita.

Sam hesitou e voltou à posição que estava antes. A aproximação, por mais inocente que fosse de seu irmão, causava um estranho nervosismo nele. Seu olhar ainda estava fixo no chão, mas ele tinha certeza que Dean o estava encarando, podia sentir o olhar do irmão queimando na sua pele, o olhar interrogativo. Suas mãos começaram a suar, ele todo suava frio, desejando do fundo do coração que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, que assim que abrisse os olhos tudo tivesse acabado. Tudo o que sentia estivesse acabado.

Mas Sam já estava de olhos abertos.

- Dean...

Sua voz morreu na garganta quando sentiu os dedos do mais velho dos Winchesters tocarem seu queixo. O toque era quente, familiar, e se fosse em outra época seria um toque reconfortante, mas agora só era perturbador, e quase entorpecente, como tudo em Dean. Sam fechou os olhos por puro instinto, engolindo em seco. Com medo das próprias reações, das próprias palavras, com medo de fazer alguma besteira imperdoável, e com isso acabar com seu relacionamento saudável com Dean.

- Olha pra mim. – A voz dele ecoou dentro da sua cabeça, estranhamente próxima, causando o arrepio dos pêlos na sua nuca. Maldita falta de controle, maldito sentimento estúpido, maldita atração. Ele abriu os olhos, Dean estava perto, podia ver parte do corpo dele no seu campo de visão, mas ainda assim se recusava a olhar o rosto dele, os olhos dele. Não tinha coragem de fazer isso, olhar para ele era como ouvir aquelas vozes gritando na sua cabeça que ele era o culpado de tudo aquilo, que ele era um fraco que não conseguia diferenciar um amor do outro tipo de amor, que aquilo era tão sujo que causava além de vergonha, asco e pena.

E se Dean soubesse, será que ele sentiria pena? Será que ele sentiria raiva? Será que ele se afastaria?

Não conseguia imaginar Dean o odiando, tanto quanto não conseguiria viver caso isso acontecesse.

- Dean... Por favor... Eu só quero dormir...

Esperou que ele resistisse, fizesse várias perguntas, insistisse até Sam se dar por vencido e responder, ou inventar qualquer desculpa plausível, porque Sam nunca diria a verdade. Mas o seu pedido soou tão suplicante que quando Dean abriu a boca, todas as perguntas que tinha pra fazer morreram. Não sabia o que dizer como também não entendia porque Sam estava agindo daquele jeito tão... Estranho.

Mas só se afastou, ficando com as dúvidas na cabeça. Abriu caminho para Sam passar e observou ele caminhar até a cama. Encostou-se no batente da porta do banheiro, reparando pela primeira vez que estava chovendo forte. Não se lembrava de estar chovendo assim quando Sam entrou.

O caçula dos Winchesters se jogou na cama, virando o rosto para olhar as janelas do quarto. As gotas de água da chuva batiam com força contra o vidro empoeirado do quarto, e alguns trovões podiam ser ouvidos de dentro do aposento. Dean desviou os olhos do irmão, agora de costas para ele, para olhar o céu escuro pelas janelas. Dependendo do trovão, o céu se clareava por uma fração de segundos, o som forte ecoando sinistramente pelo quarto.

Seus olhos voltaram à atenção para Sam, e ele o observou por algum tempo até se dar totalmente por vencido e apagar as luzes, indo dormir.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Meus parabéns, você teve paciência de chegar até o fim! E já que você está aqui mesmo, sabe, não custa nada deixar uma Review, não é? Faça uma criança feliz! Essa também é a única forma de eu saber que não escrevi uma completa porcaria +.+ Mas se estiver tão ruim assim, não precisa pegar pesado, tá?


	2. Chapter 2

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu seria rica e Supernatural seria conhecida como "A série polêmica", e adivinha por quê?_

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando ou pretendendo se pegar. Gosta do gênero? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

* * *

**Tudo o que ele quer é – **Capítulo Dois

* * *

Dean estava deitado na sua cama, olhando para o teto e esperando o sono chegar. Não era sempre que se deitava e não conseguia dormir, geralmente isso só acontecia quando alguma coisa o estava incomodando e muito.

Apoiava a cabeça em um dos braços, por cima do travesseiro o usando como "apoio" para a cabeça, enquanto o outro repousava sobre o seu abdômen. Pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje: Quando Sam e ele chegaram ao Hotel, e a garota veio falar com ele sobre carros, sequer tiveram tempo de se centrarem no caso. Tudo bem, essa era uma mentira bem da deslavada já que Sam ficara fazendo algumas anotações enquanto Dean conversava com a garota, alegando depois para o irmão que fora tudo estritamente profissional. Não adiantou de nada a sua desculpa esfarrapada, ver a garota com duas cervejas batendo na porta do quarto deles àquela hora da noite deixava bem claro que a conversa que eles tiveram era tudo menos profissional. Só não entendia porque Sam ficou tão irritado com aquilo e porque saiu do quarto como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Às vezes não entendia seu irmão. Ultimamente ele andava tão diferente de antes, não era mais o Sam aberto a conversas e pronto para dizer o que está sentindo. Dean sentia que seu irmão estava se fechando com ele, que estava escondendo alguma coisa. Sabia porque Dean pressentia essas coisas, conhecia seu irmão o suficiente para saber que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, só não sabia ainda o que era, e "ainda" significava que ele ia descobrir, ou ele não se chama Dean Winchester.

- Dean... – Um sussurro quebrou o silêncio do quarto. Ainda estava chovendo, mais forte que antes. Dean virou o rosto para observar seu irmão se remexendo na cama ao lado, apertando os olhos com força. Na hora Dean se sentou na sua cama, colocando os pés para fora dela, ficando de frente para a cama do irmão, a sua testa estava levemente franzida num sinal de curiosidade.

- _Dean!_ – Esse não fora um sussurro, fora um grito, mais assustado, e no mesmo instante Dean foi até a cama do irmão e tentou acalmá-lo, ele se remexia muito como se quisesse se desvencilhar de alguém ou alguma coisa. Segurou os braços dele e não o acordou, só esperou até ele abrir os olhos esverdeados e o encarar intensamente.

Foi tudo muito rápido o que aconteceu em seguida, tomado pela ansiedade do sonho, talvez, Sam, assim que acordou e parou de se remexer tentando se livrar das mãos de Dean e se dando conta finalmente que estava no quarto em segurança, se sentou na cama e puxou o irmão mais velho para um abraço apertado, forte. Seu corpo todo estava quente, Dean quase podia sentir a tensão, o medo que estava estampado nos olhos de Sam, o susto e o desespero, sensações causadas pelo pesadelo que tivera. A respiração estava descompassada, acelerada. Ele continuou apertando Dean no abraço. Seus braços em volta da cintura do mais velho, o trazendo cada vez para mais perto, parecia até que Sam estava com medo que Dean fugisse a qualquer instante.

Primeiramente Dean ficou sem ação, totalmente sem ação, sentindo o caçula apoiar o queixo em seu ombro e o abraçar com força, ele não era de fazer isso assim à toa. Dean, então, retribuiu o abraço, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Sam, os dedos da mão direita acariciando o cabelo do caçula dos Winchesters lentamente.

- _Shhh..._ Sammy, eu estou aqui. – Dean sussurrou, não querendo quebrar o contato físico.

Sam não disse nada, sua respiração ia voltando ao normal conforme os segundos passavam. Então após um bom tempo, que Dean não fez questão de cronometrar, resolveu se manifestar, esperando que com a brecha Sam contasse o que sonhara:

- Sam, tudo bem?

Silêncio, então:

- Que horas são? – Sam devolveu com outra pergunta, quebrando o contato físico, desfazendo o abraço, mas não se afastando totalmente de Dean. Sua expressão era a de puro constrangimento.

Dean olhou pela janela, ainda chovia, ainda estava escuro. Devia ser de madrugada, mas a hora exata ele não sabia.

- Sei lá, deve ser umas três e pouco. – Respondeu. Sam soltou um suspiro cansado e pesado, apoiando a cabeça entre as palmas das mãos, cabisbaixo. Dean teve uma pontada de vontade de tocar o rosto do irmão, mas continuou ao seu lado esperando, só esperando que ele começasse a falar, mas Sam continuou quieto, e não parecia que ia falar tão cedo.

– Foi só um pesadelo Sam, só isso. – Dean finalmente resolveu dizer, como que com a idéia de que com um incentivo o caçula dissesse qualquer coisa, em especial a respeito do pesadelo.

- Foi terrível Dean, e foi tão real. – Ele disse após algum tempo de silêncio. Dean franziu o cenho, podia sentir a respiração quente de Sam tocar seu rosto, tamanha era a proximidade entre os dois, e nenhum deles notara isso até agora. Dean não sentiu a mínima vontade de se afastar, afinal era seu irmão e não havia nada de errado nisso, Sam por outro lado pareceu não notar o quão próximo eles estavam, só parecia distante.

- Uma visão? – Arriscou Dean, forçando seu irmão a sair dos devaneios.

- Só um pesadelo. – Ele sussurrou de volta, e voltou a se deitar. Dean permaneceu sentado, encarando os olhos do caçula, e sentindo uma vontade imensa de se aproximar, de abraçar o irmão ou ser abraçado de novo, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ele estava afastado, estava se afastando dele, não estava contando mais nada para Dean e isso começava a incomodar. Queria dizer que estava ali, como sempre esteve, para quando Sam precisasse, mas então Sam fechou os olhos e se virou, puxando as cobertas. – Foi só isso, pode voltar a dormir.

- Certeza? – Dean não parecia tão satisfeito com sua resposta, qualquer coisa desse tipo envolvendo Sam era suficiente para deixá-lo preocupado, preocupado que qualquer coisa de ruim acontecesse com seu irmão. Queria perguntar com o que ele estava sonhando, porque estava chamando seu nome, mas Sam parecia querer dar o assunto por encerrado. Como ele podia deixar para lá quando se tratava de Sam, e quando Sam estava escondendo coisas dele? Porque Dean tinha certeza, certeza absoluta que Sam estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Sim. – Ele resmungou baixo demais, e Dean ainda ficou um tempo o olhando antes de se dar por satisfeito e voltar para a própria cama.

* * *

Logo já era de manhã e não estava mais chovendo, mas o tempo ainda estava nublado e frio. Sam estava sentado na sua cama, completamente vestido, o _laptop_ no colo e os dedos sobre as teclas do mesmo, seu olhar também estava fixo na tela do computador, mas ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção naquilo, tanto que o site de pesquisas ainda estava aberto, e somente parte do nome do que ele pretendia pesquisar estava escrito. A porta do banheiro estava fechada, provavelmente trancada, e ele podia ouvir o som do chuveiro dali.

Sam estava um pouco abatido, cansado de tudo aquilo, cansado principalmente de ter que se controlar quando está perto de Dean, calcular seus movimentos, pensar no que falar, para não acabar deixando escapar algo suspeito. Não queria preocupar Dean, não queria que o irmão notasse que ele estava diferente, não queria que Dean notasse o que estava acontecendo, porque principalmente, não queria que ele se afastasse. Seria demais se isso acontecesse, seria o fundo do poço, e Sam acreditava que com o tempo aquilo tudo ia passar, voltariam as suas rotinas nada normais. Sim, ele acreditava nisso, ou queria acreditar, já que era a saída mais fácil.

Caso não passasse, se só ficasse mais forte, então teriam que se separar. Era terrível, ele compreendia, mas que alternativa ele tinha? Não podia dormir debaixo do mesmo teto que Dean o desejando sem poder fazer nada a respeito, vendo ele com garotas diferentes, não suportava isso. Então a coisa certa a se fazer era essa, ir embora caso não passasse, caso piorasse.

Seria o melhor para os dois.

Não se lembrava do pesadelo que tivera na noite passada, só conseguia se lembrar da sensação que sentiu. Era mesmo assustadora, era algo parecido com medo e desespero, e a certeza de que Dean não apareceria para ajudá-lo, e talvez fosse essa a coisa mais assustadora naquilo tudo: Dean não estar lá. Fora um alívio quando acordou e se deparou com seu irmão ali na cama, o observando, preocupado com ele. Fora um alívio e tanto porque tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo e Dean ainda continuava com ele.

Talvez a alternativa de se afastarem um do outro fosse o melhor só para Dean, para Sam nem tanto.

Não sabia se agüentaria se afastar de Dean, por isso continuava desejando que aquilo passasse, embora fosse meio impossível. Não se esquece alguém assim de repente, e principalmente alguém como Dean. Fora que Dean não aceitaria seu afastamento sem motivos, teria que se explicar, arrumar um motivo que convencesse Dean ou então, bem, Sam não queria pensar nisso agora, porque ainda desconsiderava essa opção.

Quando fechava os olhos se lembrava do que fizera hoje mais cedo, de madrugada, logo após acordar do pesadelo. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Dean, o calor do corpo dele e aqueles dedos acariciando sua nuca, trazendo a sensação de conforto e segurança, e prazer. Fora a respiração quente dele muito próxima da sua pele, o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, e aquele abraço tão forte. Não soube o que lhe deu pra fazer uma coisa daquelas, justamente quando estava tentando se controlar, evitar contato físico, mas logo que acordou e viu seu irmão ali, tão perto, Sam simplesmente o abraçou por impulso, quase com medo que ele desaparecesse da sua frente.

Não queria se afastar de Dean, deixar de fazer parte da vida dele, não entendia como isso podia ser a melhor opção, tudo bem que o que ele sentia era errado, mas ele não estava fazendo nada demais, não é mesmo? Dean nunca saberia o que se passava com seu irmãozinho, poderia continuar junto dele. Não, não, isso com certeza não era uma coisa boa, não era bom ficar perto de Dean sentindo aquelas coisas, não era bom vê-lo com outras pessoas, não era bom saber que não era correspondido.

Mas e se passasse? E se Sam parasse de pensar em Dean daquela forma?

Se ele ao menos considerava essa idéia, ela acabava de ir por água abaixo agora mesmo, com certeza era a coisa mais impossível de acontecer. Seus pensamentos voaram longe, tanto que perdeu o foco da pesquisa. Dean estava logo ali, no outro cômodo, tomando banho, quase podia imaginar a água escorrendo pelo corpo do irmão, molhando aquele corpo que, por céus, era a coisa que Sam mais desejava nos últimos dias. Fechou os olhos com força, imaginando se a porta estaria fechada, se seria um pecado muito dos pesados entrar lá dentro e prensar Dean contra a parede e passar a língua por cada parte daquele corpo molhado, sentindo a água quente molhando ambos...

_Oh, merda!_ Era melhor se controlar e voltar a pensar na pesquisa antes que aqueles pensamentos piorassem e Sam precisasse de um banho gelado pra controlar as coisas, o que era bem engraçado já que Dean estava usando o banheiro!

Balançou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para a tela do computador, e por mais que sua força de vontade quisesse que ele prestasse atenção naquilo, fosse aquilo o que fosse, sua mente voltava ao banho de Dean e logo a imaginação fértil de Sam já estava criando vida.

Imaginem só se Sam entrasse lá e prensasse mesmo Dean contra a parede e aí...

- E aí cara, como anda a pesquisa?

Sam quase caiu da cama de susto, seu coração tinha acelerado absurdamente e se fosse possível tinha saltado agorinha mesmo da sua boca. Mal reparou que estivera o tempo todo com os olhos fechados com força, e mordia o lábio inferior quando Dean simplesmente saiu do banheiro, enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha branca menor e a outra maior enrolada na cintura, de forma que tudo da sua cintura pra cima ficava exposto.

Sam fechou a boca, o _laptop_ quase ia escorregando para o colchão, o segurou a tempo e tentou por tudo no mundo não olhar para Dean, que sorria enquanto enxugava o cabelo. Mas parecia que o corpo dele era um tipo de imã que seus olhos só conseguiam olhar para lá, era inútil seu cérebro mandar ordens do tipo _"Não olhe, pelo amor de Deus!",_ totalmente inútil.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter olhado, porque agora a imagem de Dean apenas de toalha não sairia mais da sua cabeça.

Dean tinha os braços bem torneados e com músculos na medida certa, não era como se ele fosse absurdamente forte ou tivesse músculos em excesso, ele estava em forma, ele tinha um físico perfeito. O peito liso e sem pêlos, os músculos que a prática da caça os proporcionou. Os olhos de Sam rapidamente vagaram até o abdômen reto, definido, e foram observando as gotinhas de água que escorregavam pela pele do irmão para se perderem na toalha branca...

Sua respiração falhou, e seu coração deu outro salto quando os dedos da mão direita de Dean encontraram a "dobra" da toalha, que a mantinha presa, e Sam sentiu os olhos se arregalarem só de pensar no que Dean estava prestes a fazer, tirar a maldita e dispensável toalha...

E era o que ele estava pra fazer mesmo. Novamente Sam ignorou as ordens do seu cérebro e olhava fixamente para uma direção só, mordendo o lábio inferior de ansiedade, só de pensar que estava prestes a ver o que geralmente um cara, que costumava ser heterossexual, não deve ficar reparando com essa devassidão toda.

Qual não foi a sua decepção, quando no auge da sua ansiedade e expectativa, Dean finalmente tirou a toalha a jogando na cama e, pra total azar e infelicidade, ele já estava vestindo sua _boxer_ preta?!

Teria soltado um suspiro longo de decepção, mas ao bater os olhos naquelas coxas bem torneadas, se esqueceu completamente do que estivera prestes a ver. Ah sim, Dean tinha um corpo que faria qualquer uma, e qualquer um também, perder a compostura, e era o que estava acontecendo agorinha mesmo com Sam. Dean caminhou em direção a cama, para mexer na sua roupa que o esperava ali, a tela do _laptop_ já estava em modo de espera, Sam não estava nem aí, só se importava em observar o traseiro do irmão. Ora, ele só estava olhando, olhar não tira pedaço, e quem não ia conseguir dormir depois era ele e não Dean.

- Sam?

Outro susto, dessa vez por pouco não derrubou o _laptop _no chão_._ Reparou que estivera olhando fixamente para Dean, ou para o corpo dele, o comendo com os olhos, praticamente. Dean o encarava num misto de confusão e impaciência, acabava de fechar o zíper da calça. Foi ai que Sam se obrigou a olhar para o rosto do irmão.

- _Hum?_

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar no vácuo. – Ele reclamou, sem parecer chateado de verdade, só mantendo a atenção na camisa que estava na sua mão. Sam se perguntou por que diabos ele estava demorando tanto pra vesti-la. Já que vestindo ela era o único jeito de Sam ter de volta o controle da situação e poder se concentrar na pesquisa que... Droga, era sobre o que mesmo?

- Desculpa, eu não ouvi. – Dean sorriu de canto de lábios. Não era culpa de Sam, não se lembrava de ter ouvido a voz de Dean em momento algum, na verdade se lembrava, mas tinha se distraído, estava mais preocupado em observá-lo e chegar à conclusão de que ele era muito ágil com os dedos, principalmente na hora de fechar o zíper da calça, imagem só os dedos de Dean abrindo o zíper da _sua_ calça e...

- _Caramba!_ – Dean parecia realmente impaciente agora, a camisa já vestida, ele se largou na sua cama e manteve o olhar em Sam. – Essa pesquisa aí deve estar mesmo muito interessante pra você me ignorar desse jeito...

Voltou a encarar o _laptop,_ desejando não ter parecido tão... _Indiscreto._

- Está um tédio.

- É sempre um tédio, mas às vezes dependendo do assunto pode acabar sendo interessante.

Limitou-se a sorrir sem graça, sentindo que estava suando frio, pelo menos não precisava de um banho gelado, o que era muito bom e poupava constrangimentos. Dean lhe direcionou um sorriso ansioso, que poderia ser taxado de animado.

- E aí Sammy, café da manhã?

Revirou os olhos. Tudo bem, não ia conseguir se concentrar mesmo.

- Ok... Vai pegando um lugar que eu só vou me arrumar e já desço.

Dean deu de ombros, se levantando e pegando a carteira que estava no criado-mudo ao lado da sua cama.

- Certo, quer que eu vá pedindo alguma coisa pra você?

- Não, não, eu não vou demorar. – Fechou o laptop, Dean fez um aceno com a cabeça e segundos depois já estava saindo do quarto, deixando Sam a sós consigo mesmo. Parecia agora, que a alternativa de esquecer Dean, estava fora de cogitação. Seria impossível, era mais fácil Dean virar padre do que Sam esquecê-lo. Não ia demorar muito, em um belo dia Sam acabaria deixando escapar algo suspeito, ou faria algo suspeito, e isso resultaria num Dean bastante possesso, e no fim da relação saudável que havia entre os dois. Sam já olhava demais para o irmão, enquanto ele dirigia, enquanto ele comia, enquanto ele assistia TV, enquanto ele andava, até mesmo quando ele dormia Sam o olhava, e isso sem contar às vezes em que ele saía do banho, como agora. Cada vez mais seus olhares ficavam indiscretos, parecia um milagre Dean ainda não ter percebido.

Entrou no banheiro, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete no ar, o vapor da água quente ainda estava ali. Parou em frente ao espelho, passando a mão por ele para tirar o embaçado que o banho de Dean causou, então abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto umas três vezes. Só estava ganhando tempo para se recompor melhor. Alguns minutos depois e Sam estava indo para a lanchonete do pequeno Hotel, tomar o café da manhã antes de voltar a sua pesquisa sobre o caso em que estavam trabalhando, ou tentar voltar sua concentração para o caso, o que era bem difícil. Isso se Dean não inventasse de ir falar com a família¹ antes.

Assim que entrou na Lanchonete, estancou ali em frente à porta de entrada, os olhos fixos em algum ponto mais a frente.

Dean estava lá como esperado, ocupando uma das mesas próximas a grande janela de vidro, que dava total vista ao estacionamento. Ele comia panquecas ou algo parecido com isso, não era nesse detalhe que Sam estava reparando. Em frente a ele havia uma garota, uma garota com longos cabelos loiros lhe caindo até a altura da cintura, ela usava uma blusinha preta pequena demais e uma calça jeans clara que apesar dela estar sentada e não dar pra ver tão bem, Sam tinha certeza que era justa demais também. Ela gesticulava com as mãos, as unhas de um vermelho muito escuro, parecia animada em narrar qualquer história que fosse, Sam não estava prestando atenção nisso. O que fez seus punhos se fecharem, e um sentimento estranho e quase possessivo lhe tomar conta foram exatamente que, (a) ela estava ali tomando café com seu irmão, sentada em frente a ele com seus joelhos muito próximos, (b) ela tinha se livrado de um sapato e passava o pé descalço pela perna de Dean sutilmente, por cima do tecido da calça, e Dean ria, ria de qualquer coisa idiota que ela estivesse falando, parecendo um tapado por não notar o que ela fazia.

Ou vai ver ele tinha notado, só estava fazendo um doce.

Tentou pensar em outra coisa, pois era absolutamente normal ver Dean tomando café com uma garota qualquer, rir do que ela está falando, absolutamente normal. Mas a garota ali não era qualquer uma, a garota ali se _oferecendo_ para Dean era a mesma que levou duas cervejas para ele ontem à noite, a mesma com quem Dean deve ter feito "_A festa"..._

_Merda!_ Para seu próprio bem era melhor evitar esses pensamentos.

Dean desviou o olhar da garota para observar a porta, e seu sorriso se tornou bem mais largo quando viu que Sam estava ali, rapidamente fez um gesto com a mão chamando o irmão para se juntar a eles, se aproximar. A garota olhou na mesma direção de Dean, provavelmente curiosa para ver quem ele chamava, e deu seu melhor sorriso alegre quando viu que Sam estava ali.

Sam se xingou mentalmente por ter ficado ali parado feito uma estátua humana, se xingou de todos os nomes possíveis porque ele deveria é ter dado meia volta e voltado para o quarto, afinal, nem estava com tanta fome assim e a companhia daquela garota que ele nem se lembrava o nome não era nada agradável. Também não estava nem um pouco afim de ver o showzinho dela flertando com Dean e Dean distribuindo sorrisos pervertidos e sugestivos e falando aquelas sacanagens todas que ele devia falar pra qualquer uma que surgisse na frente.

Mas agora eles já o tinham visto. Ia parecer pessoal se ele saísse dali feito um foragido da policia pela segunda vez.

Então, deu seu melhor sorriso amarelo, o melhor que conseguiu, e foi andando até a mesa, se sentando no lugar vago ao lado do seu irmão. Visivelmente desconfortável e contrariado por estar ali. Dean chama a atenção das garotas, e de certos homens também, por que não? É bonito, atraente, engraçado e sarcástico, o tipo que faz qualquer uma suspirar. Infelizmente ele também é galinha, para total azar de Sam.

Por que tinha que ficar ali sobrando? A garota era bonita, isso Sam tinha que admitir, e estava interessada em Dean e a coisa era recíproca, dava pra perceber. Era torturante ter que assistir a cena que ele já até podia imaginar antes mesmo de acontecer, e ainda ficar mais do que claro que ele era um doente pervertido e que a coisa não era recíproca com ele. Nunca ia ter Dean da forma como queria, ao contrário da garota que, Sam suspeitava, já devia até ter ido pra cama com ele naquele dia.

Pra variar, tinha que aceitar que Dean não é sua propriedade, ele tem a própria vida pessoal. Sam não passaria do irmão mais novo, irmão, será que ele tinha que se lembrar disso sempre?

- Pensei que o _nerd_ aí tinha voltado pro computador. – Dean disse, colocando uma boa quantidade de panqueca dentro da boca e mastigando com vontade. Sam não comentou nada, devia ter ficado no computador mesmo ao invés de ter ido ali.

- Está melhor Sam? Seu irmão me disse que você não estava muito bem. – A garota começou a falar, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos. Sam sentiu um frio estranho na barriga, então estavam conversando sobre ele? Interessante... Ao menos é melhor do que papo sobre sacanagem!

Afinal, não tem como falar de sacanagem colocando o nome do seu irmão mais novo no meio, tem?

- Estou ótimo... – Sam não era muito bom em fingir, portanto a cara de poucos amigos continuava presente.

Ergueu o olhar para encarar a... Hum... Qual era mesmo o nome dela?

- A Rachel achou que tinha sido motivo de briga entre nós, por ontem, vê se pode. – Dean já tinha engolido o alimento na boca e sorria para Rachel. Isso, Rachel. Como pôde esquecer? Tinha uma memória tão boa, principalmente com nomes. Vai ver era porque seu ciúme o impediu de prestar atenção em coisas como nomes e sobrenomes.

- É que o Sam parecia incomodado com a minha presença. – Rachel disse timidamente, e Sam imaginou se com ele ali ela ainda continuava a esfregar a perna dela na perna de Dean.

- Claro que não, não é Sammy? – Dean o encarou, buscando por concordância, tomando um gole curto do suco. Sam suspirou cansadamente, às vezes odiava ter que ser educado.

- Era o estresse do trabalho. E meu nome é Sam, Dean. – Respondeu sem muita vontade, o que pareceu ser suficiente para Rachel. Dean deu de ombros.

- Por falar nisso, como vão às investigações?

- Melhores impossível. – Dean se limitou a responder.

- Sinto muito não ter sido de muita ajuda, é que não faz tanto tempo assim que eu estou na cidade, então não sei muita coisa sobre as famílias. – Ela não tirava os olhos de Dean, olhava cada gesto dele, o devorando com os olhos, e Sam começava a pressentir que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Ele não era uma pessoa ciumenta, ele não era possessivo, mas com Dean parecia ser uma exceção à parte, e não só pelo fato dele ser seu irmão.

- Deixa disso, Rachel. – Dean colocava o copo em cima da mesa, lançando um olhar sério a Rachel. – Você contou a parte da história que a gente não lê nos jornais.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, era exatamente um sorriso de lado muito conhecido, mas havia um toque diferente, algo próximo a aprovação. De repente Sam se sentiu deslocado, estava sobrando, era melhor ir embora. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de formular palavras Rachel voltou a sorrir alegremente, e Sam descobriu que não gostava nem um pouco daquele sorriso. Dean retribuiu o gesto segurando a mão dela que estava em cima da mesa, primeiro tocando levemente até que Rachel entrelaçasse seus dedos nos de Dean. Sam estreitou os olhos, o olhar fixo nas mãos dos dois, um olhar sério.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Fiquei de entregar umas peças na oficina. – Ela se levantou e pegou uma bolsa azulada que estava na cadeira ao lado, parecia contrariada por ter que ir. Dean se levantou no mesmo instante que ela.

- Que pena, mas... A gente vai se ver hoje à noite, certo?

- Claro. – Rachel parecia feliz com o convite. – Sim, meu quarto ou o seu? – E abafou um riso divertido, lançando um olhar sugestivo a Sam, que só fechou mais ainda a cara.

Dean fez menção de dar um beijo no rosto da garota loira - isso depois de sorrir feito um depravado, claro - para se despedir, mas ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e depositou um selinho demorado em seus lábios, acenando para Sam em seguida e indo na direção da saída. Sam ficou um bom tempo olhando para aonde ela estivera, enquanto Dean se sentava e voltava a comer como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Seus olhos denunciavam surpresa e perplexidade ao mesmo tempo, poderia ficar ali até amanhã distribuindo motivos para achar Rachel uma perfeita oferecida, mas não, tinha que fingir que não tinha acontecido nada, porque se ele não sentisse aquele sentimento doentio pelo próprio irmão, que, aliás, era um homem, não teria mesmo acontecido nada, seria perfeitamente normal presenciar uma cena daquelas.

Mas, no caso, não era normal, era torturante, era cruel, e ele tinha certeza que alguém lá em cima o odiava e muito.

- Então, você conseguiu o endereço da família Fiennes¹? – Dean perguntou, dando total atenção a panqueca.

- Aham.

- Vamos falar com eles depois daqui, então?

- Aham.

- E você acha que é um caso sobrenatural mesmo ou...

- Aham.

- Certo então, você prefere que eu me jogue de um prédio ou acha que um pouco de arsênico é suficiente?

- Aham...

Sam piscou forte e finalmente olhou para Dean, ele tinha deixado o café da manhã de lado e o encarava com impaciência, demorou poucos segundos para ele processar a mensagem.

- _Quê?_

- Aleluia, finalmente prestando atenção em mim! – Dean revirou os olhos, tomando o resto do suco e fazendo um sinal para Sam se levantar, quase como se estivesse enxotando um cachorro. Sam se levantou contrariado, fazendo uma careta de insatisfação.

- Eu estava prestando atenção em você!

- Então ficou hipnotizado com meu excesso de beleza? – Dean ironizou, jogando alguns trocados em cima da mesa e andando na direção da saída. Sam o seguiu.

- Como se você fosse muito bonito, Dean.

- Não precisa falar, eu sei que o seu orgulho não te deixa admitir que mamãe e papai capricharam mais na minha vez. – Dean estava do lado do Impala, do lado da porta do motorista, e apoiou-se no teto do carro para observar a expressão de Sam, esperando ver a careta de mau humor de sempre, mas ele só mantinha o cenho levemente franzido e estava parado do lado do passageiro. – Que foi?

Sam balançou a cabeça, nem afirmando nem negando nada.

- Destrava a minha porta.

- Cara, você 'tá...

- O que? – Dean fez um gesto com a mão como quem quer encontrar a palavra certa, enquanto Sam o fitava.

- Estranho.

- Estranho? – Sam sentiu um estranho, no caso conhecido, nervosismo ir tomando conta dele conforme Dean demorava mais pra completar o pensamento. Estranho? Como assim estranho? De repente o ar ficou mais quente do que deveria estar.

- É... – Dean parecia ter se arrependido de começar o assunto, não era muito bom em falar sobre essas coisas, e tampouco queria começar a falar sobre isso agora. Não queria dar a idéia de que estava sentindo falta das conversas com Sam, de que estava carente. Oras, carente? Ele não estava carente, só estava preocupado com o afastamento do irmão, com medo que ele construísse uma barreira ao redor de si e Dean estivesse fora dela. – Distante...

Foi como se o ar voltasse à temperatura normal para Sam, foi como se tudo estivesse mais colorido. Sam nem ligou se Dean notaria ou não seu longo suspiro de alívio. O medo de que ele estivesse notando que algo de errado se passava com o caçula era terrível, inimaginável, pelo menos ele só tinha notado o comportamento estranho, ou a distância, portanto ainda não era motivo para entrar em pânico.

Claro, não é todo dia que seu irmão caçula se apaixona por você. Não é como se você fosse ao menos considerar uma coisa absurda dessas caso ela passasse pela sua cabeça.

- É que... Você sabe... – Limpou a garganta. – Esse trabalho cansa...

- Isso porque você só pensa no trabalho, Sam. Se tirasse um tempinho pra se divertir... – Dean ergueu uma das sobrancelhas num gesto bastante sugestivo e malicioso.

Foi como se o chão ficasse mole, e se rachasse no meio e engolisse Sam, levando ele as profundezas do inferno. Pode parecer exagero, e ele devia ficar feliz por Dean sugerir que ele saísse com garotas, fosse se divertir. Mas o efeito daquela sugestão foi totalmente o inverso do que deveria ser. Porra, ele gostava de Dean, ele amava o cara, droga! E ainda tinha que agüentar, além do fato de Dean flertar com qualquer rabo-de-saia que trombassem por aí, ficar sugerindo que ele saísse com outras garotas?

Foi como se Dean erguesse a plaquinha_: "Não é recíproco cara, faça a fila andar!"._

- Vai se danar, Dean! Agora destrava a droga da minha porta.

- Opa, toquei num ponto sensível? – Dean não parecia querer dar o assunto por encerrado, o filho da mãe parecia estar se divertindo. Se divertindo às custas de Sam, será que poderia ficar pior?

- Não é porque você sai com meio mundo que eu tenho que fazer o mesmo também!

- Hey, foi só um conselho e...

- Fica se oferecendo pra qualquer uma que aparece na sua frente, acho que não tem nem preferência, basta ter seios que já é suficiente!

- Eu só sugeri que você saísse com uma garota, eu não parti pro lado pessoal! – Dean não estava mais achando graça da situação, pelo contrário, parecia ter se irritado. Mas certamente não superou a irritação de Sam.

- Você que fica querendo me jogar pra cima das garotas, eu não preciso disso, Dean! E também não sou um... Um... _Corrimão de escada_ igual você!

Dean abriu a boca para protestar, mas Sam foi mais rápido:

- Você devia começar a cobrar, Dean, daí não ia precisar dos jogos de pôquer pra arrumar grana!

Pronto, Sam finalmente soltou os verbos sem medir as palavras. Dean estava com a boca levemente entreaberta e o encarava fixamente, Sam ainda respirava de um jeito rápido e tentava voltar à calma rotineira. Foi quando se deu conta de que tinha exagerado demais, tinha extrapolado. Dean não merecia ouvir nada daquilo. Olhou receosamente para o irmão parado ao lado da porta do carro, e ele não parecia nada, mas nada feliz mesmo.

_Droga, Sam!_

- Dean... Eu... – Dean abriu a porta e entrou no Impala, fechando-a com certa grosseria, o que foi uma coisa bastante notável se tratando do cuidado que ele tem com o carro. Logo a porta de Sam já estava destravada.

Sam a abriu e se sentou no banco do passageiro, e assim que fechou a porta procurou o olhar do irmão, e ele ainda parecia estar irritado, e a falta de palavras não era um bom sinal.

- Dean... Me desculpa, eu me...

- Cala a boca, Sam. – Ele sibilou, baixo demais, ligando o carro. Não, não podia ficar assim, será que dava pra ele pelo menos olhar para Sam? Ele estava tentando se desculpar!

- Olha pra mim, eu não queria ter...

- _Você devia ser mais profissional às vezes, Dean!_ – Ele imitou de repente, tentando parecer o mais feminino e histérico possível na imitação mal sucedida de Sam. – Eu me cansei de ter que aturar seus chiliques.

E antes que Sam pudesse protestar, Dean já tinha ligado o rádio e aumentando num volume alto demais. Sinal para Sam se calar de vez.

- Você estava levando aquela garota para o nosso quarto, _nosso_ quarto Dean! Queria que eu fizesse o que? Desse um sorrisão animado e fosse ali pro estacionamento esperar até que vocês terminassem? – Aumentou o tom de voz para superar o som do rádio. Sentia que estava piorando a situação, mas não ia engolir tudo o que estava entalado na garganta agora, não sentia vontade de fazer isso.

- Eu não levei ninguém pra porra do quarto, Sam! Ela que foi até lá...

- Porque eu aposto que você convidou, ou deu a entender! Acho que você canta tanto as garotas que até se esquece do que fala, é força do hábito já!

- Então é isso? As garotas te incomodam? – Dean tinha desligado o carro e abaixado o som do rádio, qualquer música do Metallica que estivera tocando soava distante agora.

Sam ficou sem palavras.

- O quê? Claro que... Que absurdo... Eu não disse isso!

- É óbvio, ou acha que só você é o espertinho que pega as coisas no ar? – Dean ironizou, mantendo contato visual.

- Você está colocando palavras na minha boca!

- Me diz, o que é ser profissional pra você?

Sam abriu a boca para responder, mas Dean foi mais rápido:

- Ah, já sei, ficar tantas horas na frente de um computadorzinho pesquisando sobre prováveis caças, me desligar do mundo ao meu redor, bancar o santo e principalmente, fazer um voto de castidade, não é mesmo?

Sam cruzou os braços, sentindo o rosto quente de raiva. A vontade era de gritar um _"Seria bom se __você__ fizesse isso"_, mas não era um bom argumento, na verdade era, mas não era o tipo de coisa que se exige de seu irmão.

- _Hein, Sam?_

Voltou o olhar para frente, em qualquer ponto fixo a frente, tinha certeza que Dean estava encarando-o esperando uma resposta.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Isso, foge mesmo, seu covardezinho de...!

- Eu não quero brigar com você! – Sam retrucou, lançando um olhar ameaçador a Dean.

- Tenho uma novidade pra você, já estamos brigando!

Sam voltou a olhar para frente, com cara de poucos amigos e tentando ignorar Dean.

- Sam?! – Dean estava se irritando de verdade. – Sam, eu estou avisando...

Sam se inclinou para aumentar o som do rádio, dando o assunto por encerrado. Cruzou os braços e voltou a olhar a paisagem ao lado.

- A gente tem que ir à casa dos Fiennes, lembra?

Dean deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica, não acreditando no que ouvia, e ligou o carro. Odiava não ser ele quem dava a última palavra, mas Sam tinha razão, eles tinham que ir à casa dos Fiennes tratar dos negócios da família. Isso sem contar que eles tinham que comprar umas roupas antes.

-_ Ótimo._

- _Ótimo!_

O dia já tinha começado mal.

* * *

**N/A: **

**¹ ** "Família Fiennes". Faz parte do caso que eles estão investigando, então tinha que ter uma família qualquer para eles investigarem, mas como o caso não é o foco da fanfic...

.

.

.

_Agradecendo a:_

_**Lil's B – **__Sério, valeu por deixar a review, fico feliz por você ter gostado do meu Sam! Agora diz ai, por quê? curiosa hahaha _

_**Det.Rood – **__Pára tudo, será que vai ter a coisa da pressão? Aiii, juro, vou tentar dar o máximo de mim, afinal Sam/Dean é meu casal slash preferido! Um beijo, muito obrigada por comentar! ;_

_**Selma Carvalho – **__A descrição da fanfic te deixou receosa? Ahm, por quê? Õo Admito, não sou muito boa com descrições, nunca fui hehehe Mas eu fiquei satisfeita por você ter lido mesmo assim, e mais ainda por você ter gostado, obrigada mesmo! Beijos ;_

_**Cap Luh – **__Perfect? Ahhh, que isso! xD Obrigada, moça! ;_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, elas fizeram a criança aqui muito feliz! Continuem deixando mais, continuem fazendo uma autora feliz, certo? A Dartmoor agradece '_

_É isso, até a próxima, beijos ;_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu seria rica e Supernatural seria uma série pra lá de polêmica, e adivinha por quê?_

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando ou pretendendo se pegar. Gosta do gênero? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

* * *

**Tudo o que ele quer é – **Capítulo Três

* * *

_Um gemido de dor foi o que ouviu no meio daquele silêncio, o gemido de dor o fez abrir os olhos com algum esforço, para concluir que não adiantara de nada, já que o aposento estava escuro demais e não conseguia ver quase nada. Tentou assimilar as coisas, mas a dor na sua nuca era tão forte e incômoda que sentia vontade de fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. Tentou emitir algum som, dizer qualquer coisa, mas percebeu que havia uma fita tampando sua boca. Foi nesse instante que conseguiu se dar conta das coisas, e desejou estar inconsciente de novo.._

_Suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás, algo prendia seus pulsos e impossibilitava os movimentos. Seus pés também estavam amarrados, pelos tornozelos, e além da fita _silvertape_ sobre os lábios ele sentia que havia alguma coisa nas suas costas, como um poste de madeira ou algo do gênero, e estava preso ali, de forma que se tentasse se levantar não ia conseguir andar pra lugar algum. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, no mesmo instante em que começou a se remexer com desespero, tentando inutilmente se soltar, os sons que emitia eram sons desconexos, gemidos de dor misturados com pânico, na inútil tentativa de pedir ajuda._

_Quando se deu conta, percebeu que estava chorando._

_A luz se acendeu, e ele pôde observar o quartinho em que estava: Havia três canos de madeira presos no chão que iam até o teto. Num deles havia uma menina um pouco mais nova que ele, os cabelos loiro cacheados também sujos de terra, as bochechas rosadas sujas com sangue, alguns arranhões pelo pescoço lívido e nos braços. Ela também estava presa, e se encontrava inconsciente, balançando lentamente a cabeça, o gemido de dor que antes escutara tinha vindo dela. Só havia eles dois, caixas, poeira e o cheio de mofo por todo o ambiente. Era sua irmã ali, sua irmã mais nova que estava ali com ele, e esse pensamento não foi nada reconfortante._

_O clique do trinco da porta enferrujada e com tintura gasta se abrindo fez seu coração disparar, e os olhos se arregalarem mais ainda, as lágrimas rolando descompassadas pela sua face alva._

_Só conseguia pensar na sua mãe, e que queria voltar para casa._

* * *

A família Fiennes era como qualquer outra família tradicional desse mundo.

Jonathan Fiennes, o patriarca da família, exercia um cargo importante e honesto, trabalhava duro para dar o melhor aos seus dois filhos e a sua esposa, Agatha. Além de ser um homem respeitado por todos, ele era admirado também, por muitas das pessoas que o conheciam. Tinha dois filhos lindos, e apesar do primogênito quase sempre arrumar encrenca na escola, ainda era um filho exemplar. Sem falar no seu casamento bem sucedido com Agatha. Resumindo, tudo era muito perfeito, e eles eram uma família muito feliz.

Nada sobrenatural até aí.

Num certo dia Agatha fora buscar os filhos na escola, como sempre, mas eles simplesmente não estavam lá, haviam sumido, sem explicação alguma, e segundo a Professora eles sequer tinham comparecido a aula. Nesse dia Agatha não levara os filhos à escola como o habitual, deixara que a governanta da casa os levasse, pois ela estava ocupada demais ajeitando as coisas para a festa de boas vindas do irmão dela, que chegaria dentro de alguns dias. A reação de Agatha fora a reação que qualquer mãe teria numa situação daquelas, simplesmente entrou em pânico, mal conseguira dar a notícia ao seu marido. A policia não tinha achado nem rastro das crianças, e o mais estranho era que não tinham recebido telefones para tratarem a respeito de dinheiro caso fosse seqüestro. Já fazia quase três semanas desde o desaparecimento das crianças.

Nada de sobrenatural até aí também.

Mesmo depois de três semanas, sequer acharam os corpos das crianças. O caso foi dado como encerrado, como desaparecimento. A maioria das pessoas achava que era por vingança, inveja ou qualquer coisa parecida com essa, mas os Fiennes não são pessoas odiadas, são pessoas admiradas por quase todos os que moram ali.

Agatha não queria engolir a idéia de ter perdido os filhos para sempre.

Dean não achava que era um caso sobrenatural, achava que era simplesmente uma crueldade do destino ou algo parecido. Mas Sam afirmava com tanta veemência que tinha alguma coisa errada, que outras crianças na mesma faixa de idade já haviam sumido nessa mesma cidade nos últimos anos, e nunca foram encontradas também, que Dean achou que não custava nada verificar.

E por isso lá estavam eles, parados em frente uma porta branca, esperando na varanda da casa para serem atendidos.

A viagem até ali tinha sido muito desconfortável, não tinham trocado uma palavrinha sequer, tudo o que se ouvira era o motor do carro e o som do rádio. Vez ou outra Dean olhava para o irmão quando ele não estava olhando, e rapidamente desviava o olhar, o mesmo fazia Sam, mas nenhum deles quis dar o braço a torcer. Antes de chegarem tiveram que passar em uma loja para comprarem as roupas.

Sam vestia uma roupa toda social, Dean igualmente, apesar da gravata do outro estar meio frouxa. Ele sequer tinha reclamado de ter que vestir aquela roupa, quanto menos precisasse falar com Sam, mais rápido, talvez, pudesse esquecer que estava nervoso com ele.

Não demorou muito para que uma senhora idosa abrisse a porta, ela tinha uma expressão de cansaço no rosto.

- Pois não?

O primeiro a se manifestar foi Sam:

- Olá, eu sou o Sam, e esse é o Dean. Somos do FBI¹. Gostaríamos de falar com os donos da casa. – Sam começou, mostrando sua identificação falsa. Dean se postou ao seu lado, sem dizer nada, mostrando a identificação também. A mulher primeiramente pareceu meio surpresa, então, meio receosa, mas mesmo assim abriu mais a porta dando espaço para os dois entrarem. Sam seguido de Dean.

Deram de cara com a grande sala estar, que fazia jus à aparência da casa lá de fora, espaçosa e com muitos móveis, todos com cara de que tinham custado uma nota.

- Eu vou chamar a Sra. Fiennes, por favor, sentem-se. – A governanta apontou para o sofá, no que Dean foi logo se sentando e Sam o seguiu no gesto, dando um meio sorriso em sinal de agradecimento a governanta. Não estava se sentindo muito bem por estar ali bancando o falso investigador, mesmo que já devesse ter se acostumado com isso. Dean ao seu lado parecia completamente alheio a tudo, muito natural. Ele apoiava o tornozelo de uma das pernas no joelho da outra e um dos braços esticados no encosto do sofá, olhando para a escadaria de granito escuro.

Alguns minutos depois, que mais pareceram uma eternidade para Sam, a Sra. Fiennes descia as escadas e chegava à sala de estar. Essa mulher que Sam via era muito diferente daquela que viu em fotos de premiações acompanhada do marido. Havia olheiras fundas abaixo dos olhos, ela apertava o casaco que usava nervosamente, parecia mais magra que o normal e muito abatida. Sam quase sentiu o gosto amargo do remorso por ter que ir ali tocar num assunto tão desagradável quanto aquele, e se não fosse um caso sobrenatural como achava? Ela ia se lembrar dos filhos e sofreria mais ainda, e tudo a toa.

Antes que tivesse tempo de entrar no personagem, Dean já tinha se levantado e olhava com alguma inexpressividade para Agatha.

- Sra. Fiennes? Sinto muito incomodar, somos do FBI...

- Sim, Sarah já me contou. – Ela o cortou, se referindo a governanta. – Eu admito que fiquei surpresa, pensei que a policia já tinha dado o caso por encerrado.

Ela olhava diretamente para Dean enquanto falava, e usava o tom mais polido possível. Além do quê havia um certo ar de insatisfação por tê-los ali. A voz, por mais que parecesse polida, ainda estava um pouco fraca como se Agatha tivesse acabado de chorar. Dean arriscou um olhar a Sam, esperando que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Nós sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu. – Sam se manifestou. – Estamos aqui para ajudar, se a senhora puder nos dizer qualquer...

- Eu já passei por isso antes e não serviu para nada. – Agatha disse em tom rancoroso, se sentando numa poltrona que havia ali. Dean pigarreou.

- O caso é que isso não se trata apenas dos seus filhos, temos suspeitas para acreditar que outras crianças possam ter sido seqüestradas por esse mesmo psicopata. Então facilitaria muito se a senhora pudesse nos dar seu depoimento, poderíamos ajudar tanto a sua família quanto outras famílias também.

Sam arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando curiosamente para Dean. Geralmente o irmão não era muito bom com palavras, geralmente era Sam quem falava mais quando o assunto era tão delicado como esse.

Agatha fez um gesto para os dois se sentarem, no que Sam e Dean se sentaram. Ela pegou um porta-retratos que estava em cima da mesinha em frente a poltrona, e ficou olhando para ele um longo tempo antes de começar a falar:

- Desculpem. – Ela murmurou. - Sarah os levou a escola naquele dia. Ela os deixou no pátio, mas eles não chegaram a comparecer as aulas...

- Você notou alguém estranho observando a casa nos dias antecedentes a isso? Alguma coisa esquisita, fora do habitual? – Sam perguntou.

Agatha franziu levemente a testa, fitando Sam.

- Não, tudo estava normal.

- Algumas pessoas nos disseram que a senhora e o seu marido tiveram uma discussão na noite antes do desaparecimento dos seus filhos... – Dean disse de repente, no que Sam lhe lançou um olhar intenso de reprovação. Apostaria todo o seu dinheiro na carteira que essa pessoa a quem ele se referia era Rachel.

- Todos os casais brigam, senhor...?

- Hetfield. Dean Hetfield.

- Senhor Hetfield. – A mulher lhe direcionou um sorriso amarelo. - Mas eu asseguro que meu marido não fez nada contra os próprios filhos, se é isso que o senhor está tentando insinuar.

- Absolutamente não, Sra. Fiennes. – Sam disse, antes que Dean tivesse tempo de formular uma resposta.

- Na verdade, eles sequer chegaram a presenciar a briga que não durou mais que 10 minutos. – Agatha prosseguiu, parecendo ofendida por Dean insinuar algo do tipo, ou até mesmo por ter comentado isso. - Pensamos que era seqüestro, todos pensaram. As pessoas conhecem meu marido, sabem que ele tem dinheiro. Mas ninguém entrou em contato.

Ela olhou a foto no porta-retratos mais uma vez, o olhar fixo nela.

- Eu daria todo o dinheiro que tenho se isso fizesse eu os ter de volta...

- Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada fora do normal? – Sam insistiu. Agatha ficou um tempo em silêncio olhando o porta-retratos, enquanto isso Dean lançou um olhar de quem não está entendendo muita coisa a Sam, mas o mais novo continuava a olhar para Agatha, até que ela franziu o cenho levemente e o encarou.

- Eu não sei se é importante, mas... Na semana passada nós fomos ao cinema, assistir um filme infantil qualquer... Havia um homem lá e, ele ficava encarando o Jason. – Ela voltou a olhar o porta-retratos, passando os dedos pelo rosto de um garotinho loiro sorridente na foto.

Aquilo não dizia muita coisa, não havia nada que ligasse aquele caso a um caso sobrenatural.

* * *

As portas do carro se fecharam juntas.

A primeira coisa que Dean fez ao entrar no seu Chevy Impala foi afrouxar totalmente sua gravata, e desabotoar alguns dos primeiros botões da camisa. Ele simplesmente não combinava com aquele tipo de roupa, ou pelo menos ele achava que não, podia até ficar bonito no estilo engomadinho de ser, mas não gostava de usar aquilo, achava desconfortável e até parecia que Dean tinha alergia aquele tecido. A outra coisa que fez logo após entrar no carro foi segurar o volante com uma das mãos e colocar o cinto com a outra, para então girar a chave no contato e ligar o carro. Ligou o rádio num som mediado, porque não tinha paciência de dirigir sem ouvir nenhum tipo de música, daí começou a dirigir.

A primeira coisa que Sam fez ao entrar no Impala foi afrouxar um pouco a sua gravata, não totalmente como Dean, e ao contrário do irmão, Sam não ligava de usar roupas desse tipo, nunca se incomodou na verdade. Ao contrário de Dean, Sam achava que o irmão ficava muito bem naquele estilo engomadinho de ser, mas por mais que ele ficasse bonito, ainda preferia a roupa que Dean costumava usar no dia-a-dia, porque aquele não era o estilo Dean de ser, e era do estilo Dean de ser que Sam gostava. Automaticamente colocou o cinto de segurança e olhou de esguelha para Dean, tentando decifrar a expressão de poucos amigos estampada no rosto do primogênito.

Seria cinismo da sua parte dizer que tinha se arrependido? Porque tinha se arrependido mesmo, de verdade. Não, essa era outra das mentiras que Sam costumava contar, ele não tinha se arrependido de tudo, tinha se arrependido de algumas coisas que dissera, mas não pretendia se desculpar, porque parte do que ele tinha dito era a mais pura verdade, ou o modo como Sam via as coisas. Ele tinha se arrependido de ter começado aquela discussão, porque não fazia sentido parecer incomodado com as garotas com quem Dean saía, e também se arrependeu de ter insinuado aquelas coisas a respeito de Dean, como se ele não tivesse preferência por garota nenhuma ou até mesmo insinuado que ele deveria cobrar. Sam tinha praticamente comparado o irmão com um prostituto qualquer.

Mas aquela era a vida, o jeito de Dean, e por mais que ele saísse para se divertir com garotas diferentes a cada noite, ele continuava sendo profissional, e muito profissional. Sam não tinha o direito de implicar com coisas tão banais. Sam não podia mudar o jeito de Dean, e nem se pudesse mudaria, talvez não mudasse nada nele.

Por fim Sam concluiu que a melhor forma de saber o quão Dean estava irritado com ele era tentar puxar assunto, dependendo da resposta a coisa não era tão grave assim, e dependendo, Sam se arrependeria um pouco mais de ter começado a discussão.

- Então?

- Então, o quê?

- O que você acha?

- Não havia nada na casa, não há nada de errado com a família, nem na história deles ou qualquer coisa sobrenatural do tipo, eu repito o que disse antes: Não acho que seja nosso trabalho. – Dean foi direto na sua resposta, e em momento algum ele olhou para Sam. Ele usava um tom de voz que deixava claro que não estava com vontade nenhuma de falar com o irmão ou prolongar aquele assunto.

- Tem alguma coisa errada...

- Eles eram uma família perfeita e feliz até chegar um psicopata e seqüestrar os filhos, é simples Sam, uma crueldade, mas é a vida.

- Esse é o ponto Dean, nenhuma família é perfeita demais, feliz demais...

- Só porque a nossa não foi, não quer dizer que tem que ser igual com todo mundo.

Sam ainda abriu a boca para protestar, mas seu protesto morreu na garganta e ele achou melhor ficar quieto. Dean não queria falar com ele, Dean não tinha esquecido as coisas que Sam jogara na cara dele, e parecia que não ia esquecer tão cedo.

O que é simplesmente "perfeito", concluiu Sam, fechando a cara e prestando atenção na paisagem.

A viagem de volta não foi muito diferente da viagem de ida, o que é óbvio. Depois da pequena conversa nem um nem o outro puxou qualquer assunto, continuaram em silêncio até chegarem no estacionamento, chegaram no quarto e cada um foi fazer suas coisas. A melhor forma de fazer aquilo passar rápido era dar um tempo, dar espaço, e esperar que esquecessem a discussão, que Sam ainda achava muito banal e estúpida, mas ele não estava a fim de se desculpar, e Dean não achava que devia se desculpar. Então o jeito era esperar as coisas se ajeitarem com o tempo.

Sam conhecia seu irmão, não era a primeira vez que brigavam ou discutiam. Uma hora Dean daria o assunto por encerrado e fingiria que nunca aconteceu, e Sam faria questão de fingir junto com ele, mesmo que ultimamente eles andassem fazendo muito isso.

Algum tempo após chegarem Sam estava em frente à escrivaninha relendo as anotações que fizera sobre o caso, a roupa que havia comprado estava dobrada em cima da sua cama. Dean estava deitado na dele, mudando de canal sem parar, na esperança de achar algum programa interessante.

Ainda não estavam se falando.

- Dá pra escolher um canal logo?! – Sam perguntou grosseiramente, sem desviar o olhar das anotações. O som da televisão mudando a cada segundo estava começando a incomodar.

- Eu tenho culpa se nessa televisão só tem merda? – Dean retrucou, sem parar de mudar os canais. Sam estava prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar algo mais grosseiro ainda quando a atenção de ambos fora desviada para o celular tocando em cima do criado-mudo, e pela música não era o de Sam. Dean automaticamente abaixou o volume da televisão e pegou o celular, ele olhou para a tela por alguns segundos antes de dar um enorme sorriso.

Sam resmungou qualquer coisa inaudível envolvendo Dean e a porcaria da televisão antes de voltar a prestar atenção nas anotações, tentando ignorar o irmão.

- _Rachel! – _Pausa. - Eu estava pensando em você agorinha mesmo, coincidência né?

A pronuncia daquele nome simples fez o caçula voltar a prestar atenção em Dean. Sam ainda olhava para os papeis em cima da mesa, fingindo que estava mais interessado no trabalho, mas na verdade ele estava interessado na conversa de Dean, e só estava disfarçando mesmo.

- Estou ótimo, e você? – Ele fez silêncio, e não parava de sorrir, como se Rachel pudesse ver alguma coisa pelo celular. – Espera, calma, vai devagar...

Ele arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e Sam conseguiu ver porque estava olhando de relance para o irmão. Dean parecia surpreso, realmente surpreso.

- Sério? Não pode ser...

Sam mordeu o lábio inferior, controlando a vontade de falar um palavrão. Droga, ele daria qualquer coisa só para ouvir o que a garota falava na outra linha.

- Hum, claro. Pode ser. Faz o seguinte, sabe aquele bar que te falei ontem? Então, a gente se encontra lá. – Ele abafou um riso, no que Sam revirou os olhos. Podia imaginar que Rachel tinha falado alguma piadinha sem graça que Dean sempre achava a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

- Te vejo daqui uns 15 minutos. - Ele desligou o celular e se levantou da cama, caminhando até o banheiro. Sam pôde ouvir o som da torneira abrindo, e não demorou muito para Dean sair de lá e ir pegar sua carteira e mais a chave do carro, e estava para sair quando Sam virou o corpo para observá-lo e pigarreou, chamando sua atenção.

- Hey, não está esquecendo nada, não? – Questionou em tom sarcástico. Dean franziu a testa levemente e então sorriu, levando a mão a testa como se fosse óbvio o que ele quase ia esquecendo de fazer. Sam acenou com a cabeça, aprovador, pronto para ouvir Dean dizer aonde diabos ele ia e o que diabos Rachel precisava falar com ele. Mas Dean apenas foi até a cama, pegou o controle remoto da televisão e a desligou, e já estava saindo de novo, quando:

- Aonde você vai?! – Perguntou o mais novo, beirando a indignação.

- Não é da sua conta. – Dean respondeu rápido, lançando um sorriso debochado a Sam.

- Como assim, não é da minha conta? Você vai sair e me deixar aqui com isso tudo? – Sam estava mesmo indignado, apontava para os papeis em cima da escrivaninha e voltava a olhar para Dean. Aquilo já estava enchendo o saco, Rachel já estava enchendo o saco.

- Eu tenho certeza que você dá conta do recado, Sammy.

- Por um acaso eu tenho cara de escravo, Dean? – A vontade de Sam no momento era trancar Dean dentro daquele banheiro e impedir que ele fosse se encontrar com Rachel, mas sabia que isso estava fora de cogitação. – Você vai sair com a Rachel, não é?

- É, isso mesmo. – Dean cruzou os braços, encostando-se ao batente da porta. Seu olhar se fixou em Sam, um olhar inexpressivo. Sam balançou a cabeça num claro sinal de indignação, e ele ainda riu de um jeito forçado que só deixava mais óbvio que ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Por mais que falasse, que deixasse claro que aquelas saídas de Dean o incomodavam, o mais velho não estava nem aí. Primeiro porque parecia que Dean não se importava com a opinião de Sam, e segundo porque seu ciúme não tinha o mínimo sentido. Por que reclamar a respeito daquilo sem ter um argumento válido que deixasse claro que não se incomodava por causa do ciúme? Sam pensou que Dean ficaria um tempinho sem sair com Rachel, um tempinho por menor que fosse depois da discussão, mas pelo visto tinha pensado errado.

- Você é impossível, Dean. – Disse numa voz séria. – Me larga aqui com tudo isso e vai sair com qualquer uma para...

- Pra sua informação ela descobriu uma coisa a respeito do caso, eu só vou lá conversar com ela e...

- E encher a cara e ir pra cama com ela, eu já sei, pode ir. – Sam deu as costas, voltando sua atenção para as anotações. Ele ainda pensou que Dean ia protestar ou se defender, ou qualquer coisa assim, até mesmo começar com aqueles discursos sobre ser uma pessoa muito profissional e que ele não ia fazer nada daquilo que Sam estava imaginando. Mas a porta já tinha se fechado, e quando Sam olhou na direção dela, Dean não estava mais lá.

Apoiou os cotovelos na madeira da escrivaninha, passando as duas mãos pelo cabelo castanho. Aquilo estava cansando, aquilo estava acabando com Sam, e ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda ia desconsiderar a opção mais óbvia e saudável de todas: Ir embora.

* * *

O bar estava cheio, o som da música ecoava dentro da sua cabeça, e era qualquer música animada, daquelas que pegam na sua cabeça e você fica cantarolando por aí sem nem gostar do estilo. Dean estava no balcão, olhando para o seu copo com vodka pura, batucando as pontas dos dedos da mão na madeira do balcão. Rachel estava demorando, fazia uns 25 minutos que tinha chegado e nada da garota aparecer, só faltava essa: Dean levar um bolo.

Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes Sam viera pra cima dele com aquele discurso de ser responsável e tudo mais, tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes discutira com Sam por motivos tão banais como aqueles. E daí que ele saía pra se divertir? Era um tédio ficar naqueles quartos de motéis, esperando surgir um caso qualquer pra colocar animação na vida, portanto a única forma de diversão que Dean conhecia eram as garotas, o pôquer, as saídas. Se Sam era o oposto de Dean, se ele se contentava em ficar mofando dentro do quarto, problema dele, não podia exigir que o mais velho seguisse a mesma rotina, não podia exigir que Dean se contentasse em ficar mofando no quarto.

Nem era exigir demais as coisas que Dean fazia para se divertir. Simplesmente não entendia os chiliques de Sam, não conseguia entender porque ele andava tão temperamental.

Na verdade ele sempre foi temperamental.

Sam não brigava só com John quando ainda eram uma "família", ele tinha a mania de discutir com Dean também. A diferença era que Sam era parecido com John, portanto os dois batiam de frente mesmo, já Dean sempre foi o mais controlado com relação a essas coisas, não era à toa que ele obedecia as ordens de seu pai sem contestar, não era à toa também que eles duraram por tanto tempo, Dean era praticamente o que mantinha aquela família unida.

Até o dia em que a discussão passou dos limites e Sam fora embora, daí não havia Dean no mundo que mantivesse a família reunida.

Um suspiro cansado e mais um gole da bebida, não era como se ele fosse encher a cara, Dean não era de fazer isso, sabia beber com moderação, sabia até onde era capaz de ir, e além do mais estava dirigindo, e aquele era o segundo e último copo.

Ultimamente Sam andava implicando muito com as garotas, mesmo que não fosse uma implicância direta, - com exceção da discussão deles de hoje mais cedo, é claro - ele parecia bem mais incomodado que o normal. O que era aquilo, inveja? Isso não fazia sentido, Sam não era um cara de se jogar fora, na verdade Sam fazia qualquer garota parar e olhar, apreciar, ele tem aquele jeito todo certo de fazer as coisas, aquele jeito todo educado de falar, de se portar, que faria qualquer um ter a curiosidade em saber se na cama ele é tão metido a santo assim.

Dean arregalou os olhos, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas num sinal de pura perplexidade. Como assim ter a curiosidade? Que tipo de pensamento era esse? Que pensamento mais pervertido, mais devasso, não podia pensar essas coisas de Sam, céus, que absurdo!

Mas sério, se fosse inveja, não teria mesmo motivo. Sam poderia ter a garota que quisesse, era só estalar os dedos...

Balançou a cabeça, num sinal claro de reprovação consigo mesmo e deu outro longo gole da bebida. O que será que tinha de errado com seu irmãozinho? Será que ele não se interessava por garota nenhuma, nenhumazinha?

Será que... Oh, _merda,_ será que Sam estava começando a se interessar por homens?

Dean arregalou mais ainda os olhos, fitando o copo fixamente.

Caramba, será que era isso? Será que ele tinha ficado chateado com Dean aquela hora porque ele sugeriu que ele saísse com outras garotas? Será que ele andava irritado com essas coisas porque estava se interessando por homens e achava que Dean não aceitaria? Será que ele achava que Dean era homofóbico?

As perguntas eram muitas, e só de pensar nelas Dean ficava com dor de cabeça.

Não podia ser isso, isso sim era absurdo. Sam já tinha ficado com outras garotas, e além do mais havia Jess, e também Sam não levava o mínimo jeito pra gay...

Definitivamente, ele não é gay!

Dean riu de si mesmo por pensar em algo desse tipo, mas um único pensamento atingiu seu alívio com tanta força que ele saiu fugindo com o rabo entre as pernas. E se essa coisa de se interessar por homens fosse recente, e se Sam estivesse se interessando só agora e estivesse confuso? E Dean com aquela história toda de garotas só estava deixando ele mais confuso ainda?

O mais velho balançou a cabeça em outro sinal de reprovação, tomando dessa vez um gole curto da bebida.

Os pensamentos lhe atingiram com força extrema, fazendo um nó na sua cabeça. Sam andava muito estranho, andava escondendo coisas de Dean e andava mais reservado que o normal, sempre na dele, sempre com a atenção naquele laptop... E às vezes ele agia de um modo esquisito, como Dean poderia explicar? Várias vezes Dean pegara seu irmão olhando fixo para ele, fixo demais, parecendo distraído com alguma coisa. Dean fingia que não notava, porque até o exato momento não tinha levado isso a sério mesmo.

Notando agora, com mais clareza e prestando mais atenção aos detalhes, Sam olhava demais para Dean. Como hoje quando Dean saiu do banho, o irmão pareceu ficar muito distraído do nada e Dean tinha certeza que não era por causa da pesquisa...

O pensamento soou tão sujo, tão impuro e tão devasso que Dean teve que tomar outro gole longo da bebida, a sentir descer raspando pela garganta e se xingar de depravado por pensar uma coisa tão absurda do seu próprio irmão. O que ele estava querendo dizer com isso tudo? Que Sam estava se interessando por ele, por Dean?

Não, não, isso estava fora de cogitação. Dean devia ter vergonha de pensar isso de Sam. Podia até levar em conta a idéia dele estar se interessando por homens mas, levar em conta a idéia dele estar se interessando pelo próprio irmão? Que absurdo, Dean!

Ele então, rindo do próprio pensamento, terminou sua bebida e pagou ao atendente, se retirando do bar em seguida. Pelo visto, tinha levado um belo de um bolo.

* * *

Dean chegara no Hotel pelo final de tarde, tinha passado na oficina aonde Rachel estava trabalhando para perguntar se ela estava por lá, mas pelo visto ninguém tinha visto a garota. Ele ainda ligou para ela, mas deu na caixa postal nas três vezes que ligou. Ele sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas como fazia tão pouco tempo resolveu esperar até ir procurar pela garota de novo. Ele chegou no quarto, abriu a porta e observou todo o ambiente, franzindo totalmente a testa ao ver que Sam não estava ali.

As anotações em cima da mesa estavam todas ajeitadas, o que não era surpreendente, Sam tinha uma mania de perfeição que às vezes chegava a dar no saco. Fechou a porta e deixou suas coisas em cima da escrivaninha, olhando para o laptop de Sam em cima da cama.

- Dean? – A voz de Sam, soando logo atrás de Dean, fez o mais velho dar um pulo de susto e se virar com tudo, encostando-se a parede e mantendo o olhar assustado em Sam.

- Puta que pariu, Sam! Quer que eu tenha um infarto?! – Exclamou, irritado, saindo de perto da parede e andando até sua cama. Sam ficou parado um instante só observando Dean, com o cenho franzido, visivelmente curioso.

- Desculpa. Eu pensei que você ia demorar pra chegar.

- É que foi só uma rapidinha, sabe? – Dean disse debochado, se sentando na beirada da cama. – A Rachel me deu um bolo...

Ele olhou atentamente a expressão de Sam, primeiro ele pareceu ficar confuso, depois Dean podia jurar que viu os lábios de Sam se curvando num sorriso curto.

- Oh, que pena. – Ele caminhou até a própria cama e se sentou também, de modo a poder observar o irmão de frente. Dean suspirou, ignorando o fato da voz de Sam denunciar que ele não estava lamentando em nada Rachel ter lhe dado um bolo, e se virou até ficar frente a frente com o irmão, ambos sentados em cada cama.

- Sam, precisamos conversar.

- Precisamos, é?

- Sim, precisamos. – Dean respirou fundo, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Precisava tocar naquele assunto, por mais que parecesse absurdo demais de ser verdade, mas tinha que tocar no assunto para ter certeza: se estava certo ou se estava errado. Só não sabia que seria tão difícil começar o assunto, não tinha idéia de como começar.

- Se você acha. – Sam deu de ombros, indiferente. – O que é?

- Tem alguma coisa muito errada com você. – Dean disse de uma vez, se xingando do palavrão mais feio que conhecia por ter começado de um jeito tão "certo". Qual é, Dean, se fosse o que achava que fosse, não tinha que começar falando que tinha algo muito errado com Sam, o que ele ia pensar, que aquilo era uma doença? Uma anomalia? Mas que falta de tato!

Sam arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Como?

- Digo... Não tem nada de errado com você, isso não é errado, não é um erro, eu quis dizer que... Que acho que tem algo acontecendo com você e... – Por mais que tentasse concertar, Dean sentia que só estava piorando a situação.

- Dean, aonde você quer chegar? – Sam perguntou, se remexendo desconfortavelmente na cama.

- É que você anda distante, anda diferente, então eu achei que... Achei que talvez alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo com você e você não quer me contar porque acha que eu vou ter uma reação errada a respeito da coisa toda. – Dean passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo, desejando do fundo do coração que as palavras se formassem de forma mais concreta e mais amigável na sua boca, porque conforme ele falava as coisas ficavam mais embaraçosas.

Sam abriu a boca duas vezes para responder, mas não disse nada, ele olhou para o chão e começou a mexer as mãos nervosamente.

- Sam, você sabe que pode contar comigo. Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, mesmo que você ache que eu vá reagir de um jeito hostil... Olha, Sam, seja o que for que você está sentindo, não vai mudar em nada a nossa relação... – Dean respirou fundo, e achou que tinha falado até um pouco certo dessa vez. Não era de falar essas coisas, não era de falar assim, então Sam teria que considerar que era um esforço e tanto o que Dean estava fazendo, por ele.

- Dean... Eu... – Sam engoliu a saliva, e após alguns segundos arriscou olhar para o irmão. – Dean, eu não sei o que dizer, eu...

Dean achou que era a hora de arriscar um pouco mais.

- Sam, você sabe, isso não vai mudar em nada o modo como eu enxergo você. Você vai ser sempre o Sam, o Sammy... – Dean sorriu, e Sam não conseguiu não sorrir, mesmo que fosse um sorriso curto e sem graça. – Independente do que sente, independente de gostar de... Hum...

Sam balançou a cabeça, sem negar nem afirmar nada, e afundou o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Dean, eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, eu tentei me controlar de todas as formas possíveis. Mas não dá, Dean, é impossível... Eu sei que eu não deveria estar dizendo isso pra você, eu sei que é errado, Dean, eu sinto muito... – Ele novamente olhava para Dean, os olhos começavam a brilhar. Dean rapidamente se sentou ao lado de Sam na cama dele, querendo consolá-lo de qualquer forma que fosse, querendo tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça de Sam. Tudo bem, não era o convencional, mas não era errado, não é? Não ia mudar nada entre eles, não ia mudar em nada a forma como Dean olhava para Sam, não ia mudar em nada a relação entre eles, Sam seria sempre seu irmãozinho independente das escolhas que ele fazia ou das preferências que ele tinha.

- Sam, não é errado...

- Me desculpa, Dean. – Sam estava murmurando coisas sem sentido, estava desnorteado, sem saber o que pensar, se sentia constrangido e culpado. Dean segurou os ombros do caçula, forçando o contato visual.

- Não precisa se desculpar, qual é, Sam. Tudo bem que eu esperava tudo de você menos isso, eu só fiquei chateado por você não me dizer antes, qual é Sammy, achou que eu ia te olhar feio, expulsar você de "casa"?

- Desculpa, Dean. É que eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como você ia reagir. – Sam se sentia culpado, sentia vontade de chorar. Não acreditava no quão Dean podia ser tão compreensivo, esperava tudo do irmão menos aquela reação. Não era recíproco, estava na cara, mas pelo visto nada ia mudar entre eles, e Deus, como isso era bom.

- Não é sempre que seu irmão mais novo se interessa por homens, não é mesmo? Mas não é como se eu fosse dar chilique por uma coisa dessas, é a sua preferência, cara! Não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Dean sorriu, e Sam franziu totalmente a testa, olhando fixo nos olhos do irmão sem entender absolutamente nada dessa vez.

- Eu só... Só peço paciência comigo, sabe? Tipo, um tempo pra me acostumar com a idéia, vai ser bastante estranho ver você com um _namorado,_ sabe?

- _Quê?_ – Sam tinha se afastado de Dean, a testa totalmente franzida em sinal de desentendimento e surpresa.

Mas Dean é quem estava mais confuso agora.

- Quê o que?

- Que história é essa de eu arrumar um namorado? – Sam tinha se levantado, mantendo os olhos em Dean que ainda parecia não entender nada de nada. Foi como se o teto do quarto caísse sobre a cabeça do mais novo. Então era isso, e ele não sabia se ficava aliviado ou pior ainda. Dean achava que ele estava se interessante por homens, Dean não tinha idéia de que Sam gostava dele, oh céus, e pensar que por um momento Sam sentiu aquele peso saindo das costas, que achou que por um momento tudo ficaria bem.

- Ué, não é o que você...

- É claro que não! Da onde você tirou essa idéia? – Sam não conseguiu disfarçar a indignação na voz, e estava um pouco irritado também. Claro, não estava interessado em homens, estava interessando em um em especial, só nele, só ele despertava aqueles pensamentos impuros em Sam, e ele estava agora mesmo ali na sua frente, em pé, o encarando sem entender nada. Com a intenção de ajudar, Dean tinha estragado tudo.

- Esse papo todo seu, eu achei que você estivesse se interessando, ou estivesse curioso, você sabe...

- Eu não sou gay, Dean! – Sam disse, irritado. Definitivamente ele não era, ou era? Ele não tinha se interessado por outros homens, só Dean, só Dean chamava a sua atenção, mas Dean não é uma mulher, Dean é um homem. Então isso fazia de Sam gay por Dean, bissexual? Ah, querem saber? Não importava, o problema maior era o fato de Sam estar gostando do próprio irmão, a incestuosidade, nesse caso, ganhava do homossexualismo.

- Eu ia lá saber?

- Eu por um acaso fico secando os homens que passam pela minha frente? Que merda, Dean!

- Então que papo todo foi esse, de você chorando no meu ombro e pedindo desculpas? Qual é, Sam, está na cara que você está curtindo o outro time!

- Você não entende nada, Dean! E eu não estava chorando!

- Você estava quase chorando!

- Eu não estava não!

- Estava sim!

Sam abriu a boca para retrucar um palavrão bem feio, mas se controlou em tempo. Os dois estavam nervosos agora, estava vindo outra discussão pela frente.

- Você não entende nada, nada!

Estava para ir até a porta, quando Dean o segurou pelo braço com força.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? Vai fugir do assunto assim? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Sam! E se não é isso, eu quero saber o que é!

Sam se desvencilhou com força do irmão, ficando frente a frente com ele, era mais alto e estava nervoso, então era bom Dean não insistir com aquilo. Dean, obviamente que tinha notado que Sam estava irado, e ele nem sabia porque o motivo de toda a irritação, mas o mais novo tinha conseguido tirar ele do sério também, e se ele pensava que ia fugir do assunto e cair fora, estava muito enganado. Estava na hora deles resolverem suas diferenças.

Independente de Sam ser mais alto e poder deslocar o maxilar de Dean caso resolvesse socá-lo!

- Eu não estou escondendo nada! – Sam não estava preocupado em manter o tom de voz baixo.

- Vai continuar bancando o dissimulado pra cima de mim? Vai continuar fingindo? Eu por um acaso tenho cara de idiota, Sam?

- Você quer que eu seja sincero na resposta? – Sam devolveu, inteiramente irônico, e já estava pra sair quando Dean, sem paciência, o puxou pelo braço com mais força que antes.

- Eu estou falando sério, porra!

- Me deixa em paz, Dean, que droga!

Sam se estressou de vez, o que ele estava fazendo ali ainda? Era mais alto que Dean, e não era um fracote qualquer, podia muito bem se soltar de Dean com facilidade e cair fora dali antes que as coisas piorassem, porque por experiência própria sabia que quando ele e seu irmão estavam nervosos um com o outro, não ia sair coisa boa daí.

Sam mais uma vez se desvencilhou de Dean, com muito mais grosseria agora, e empurrou o mais velho, com a intenção de afastá-lo. Dean foi com tudo para trás, olhando indignadamente para Sam, sem acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo, mas antes que Sam pudesse pensar na possibilidade de quase ter machucado Dean e se arrepender, o mais velho andou com rapidez na sua direção e pela cara de Dean, Sam pensou que levaria um soco, era isso, Dean o socaria, Sam iria apanhar. Mas Dean apenas o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa e o empurrou.

Sam sentiu as costas baterem com tudo em algo sólido e frio, que concluiu ser a parede. Seu rosto estava a centímetros de distância do rosto de Dean, e ele o olhava com uma irritação fora do habitual, impaciente e de saco cheio com os chiliques de Sam. Ainda segurava o mais novo pela roupa e pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, o impedindo de se soltar.

- Dean... – Sam tinha abaixado o tom de voz, por mais que estivesse nervoso com o irmão, a aproximação dos seus corpos fez o caçula pensar melhor no que estava fazendo e se acalmar. Infelizmente, sua voz soou mais suplicante do que séria. Podia sentir a respiração de Dean batendo no seu rosto, quente e acelerada, e com certeza nessa situação essa não é uma coisa boa.

- Eu não vou soltar você! – Dean disse, apertando o tecido da roupa de Sam. – Eu não vou te soltar até você me falar que porra está acontecendo aqui!

Sam tombou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede, tentando se manter o máximo possível distante de Dean, mas era praticamente impossível devido à extrema aproximação dos corpos. Sam acabou se arrependendo de ter perdido o controle, de ter gritado com Dean, porque agora o seu irmão queria uma explicação para seu comportamento estranho e Sam não tinha idéia de que desculpa plausível inventar, não sabia por onde e nem como começar com sua explicação.

- Eu não devo satisfações a você! – Tentou parecer ameaçador, sem sucesso.

- É claro que deve, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, Sam! – Dean retrucou, ríspido. – E não foge do assunto!

- Eu não estou fugindo do assunto, porque não tem assunto, Dean!

- Sam...

- Me solta!

- Sam, eu estou avisando... Ou você fala ou eu...

- Ou você o que? Vai me obrigar a falar? Como? Vai me bater, Dean? – Sam sorriu sarcástico, o que só fez com que Dean perdesse mais ainda a cabeça.

- Não me provoca, Sam!

- Não tem porra nenhuma acontecendo aqui! – Com o máximo de força que conseguiu colocar nos braços, Sam empurrou Dean com tudo e se afastou o máximo para Dean não voltar a colocá-lo contra a parede, literalmente. Sam ainda pensou em sair dali, fugir, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que enfrentar Dean, não podia fugir do irmão para sempre como não podia fugir do que sentia. Dean o observava, observava Sam de costas para ele e passando as mãos pelo cabelo castanho. Agora o estrago já estava feito e Dean não ia conseguir fingir que nunca aconteceu, que não achava que Sam estava ficando paranóico com alguma coisa, que não sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, agora que eles tinham iniciado a discussão então o jeito era ir até o final.

- Eu tenho que discordar Sam, tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo aqui, principalmente com você!

- Não tem nada... _Nada_ de errado comigo! – Quando Sam o olhou de volta, Dean viu que ele estava com os olhos marejados, apesar de irritado, estava prestes a chorar. Ele se sentou na cama, afundando o rosto nas palmas das mãos, para não ter que olhar o irmão.

- Eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada com você sim, e não é o estresse do trabalho, cansaço da rotina ou qualquer outra porcaria dessas!

Sam passou as mãos pelo cabelo seguidas vezes, ele sentia sua visão embaçar, estava prestes a chorar e por mais que não quisesse chorar na frente de Dean, não ia conseguir se controlar, não quando Dean parecia tão irritado e disposto a arrancar qualquer coisa dele, e ele estava indo pelo caminho certo.

- Você anda me evitando, anda estranho, diferente! – Dean ia dizendo, se aproximando dele. – Eu aposto que anda guardando segredinhos de mim!

Sam balançava a cabeça, em sinal negativo, ou só porque ela parecia prestes a explodir tamanha era a pressão. Seus olhos continuavam fixos em algum ponto no chão, o chão estava bem mais interessante do que a cara possessa de Dean. Foi quando sentiu alguém segurar seus ombros, forçando um contato visual. Antes que Sam pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, estava olhando diretamente nos olhos de Dean, e descobriu que estava chorando, podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas. Dean se ajoelhou na sua frente, passando a segurar seus pulsos sutilmente, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com Sam, mas estava disposto a ajudar no que pudesse.

- Sam, eu sou seu irmão, você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Sam negou com um sinal de cabeça, sentindo vontade de rir do que Dean acabara de falar. Não tinha mais como negar, e mesmo que tivesse como negar Sam não queria mais negar nada, nem a Dean e nem a ele próprio.

- É justamente esse o problema, Dean: Você é meu irmão. – Disse fracamente, a voz soando mais baixa por causa do choro, se sentia patético por estar chorando feito criança na frente do seu irmão, mas não sentia mais vontade de dissimular, de fingir que estava tudo bem, quando nada está bem, porque nada estava bem.

Dean franziu a testa sem entender.

- Como esse é o problema? Qual o problema disso? – Perguntou impaciente, achando que Sam só queria enrolar ele para não ter que falar sobre o problema real que Dean estivera tão empenhado em descobrir o que era.

- Eu te amo, Dean. – Sam sussurrou, o olhando nos olhos. Dean arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, só faltava essa agora: Sam querer partir pro sentimentalismo pra fugir do foco do assunto.

Essa não era uma coisa que um vivia dizendo ao outro, geralmente os gestos falavam mais do que palavras, mas se era pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Sam, um pouco de sentimentalismo não faria mal a ninguém:

- Eu também amo você, Sam. – Dean estava muito, mas muito impaciente mesmo. – Será que dá pra você confiar em mim?

Sam riu, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo e vendo que Dean não estava entendendo e não ia entender nada tão cedo, resolveu fazer o que pouparia maiores explicações.

E, bem, Dean não estava nem um pouco preparado para o que veio a seguir.

Sentiu a mão de Sam se desvencilhar do seu toque, sentiu os dedos dele na sua nuca e no segundo seguinte, sentiu os lábios dele pressionados contra os seus. A primeira reação de Dean não foi reação nenhuma, ele estava estático, em choque, sem acreditar no que acontecia, e sem acreditar no que Sam estava fazendo. A mão do irmão ainda estava na sua nuca, num toque sutil e sem pressão, e quando sentiu a língua quente do caçula tocar seus lábios, Dean abriu a boca, não sabendo se foi de susto ou se foi um sinal de quem está correspondendo. Sam tremia, podia sentir que ele tremia de nervosismo, a respiração estava acelerada e Dean quase pôde sentir que Sam hesitou só porque ele abriu a boca, talvez porque estivesse surpreso, talvez porque esperasse ser rejeitado e não estivesse entendendo o porquê do gesto de Dean.

Mas Sam não parou.

Dean sentiu a língua de Sam tocar a sua, num toque hesitante e sutil, para depois se tornar mais intenso e mais confiante. Dean não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, até que eles começaram a se beijar. Então tudo fez sentido, o porquê do afastamento de Sam, o porquê dele o evitar, o porquê das brigas a respeito de garotas, o porquê do problema ser o fato de serem irmãos...

Tudo fez sentido, rápido demais.

Foi quando Dean se pegou fechando os olhos para corresponder com mais empenho ao beijo que se deu conta da merda que estava prestes a fazer. Por Deus, aquele era Sam, seu irmão!

E tão rápido quanto veio, durou. Dean se afastou como se Sam fosse um tipo de praga bíblica, se afastou e se levantou e só parou de recuar quando sentiu algo sólido atrás das suas costas, a parede. Sam o olhava fixamente, ele não chorava mais, mas as lágrimas ainda estavam ali, seus olhos ainda estavam avermelhados.

_Não, não, e não!_

- Agora você sabe. – Sam se levantou, caminhando com pressa até sua mochila e jogando sem delicadeza alguma suas coisas dentro dela. Dean só o observava, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que falar ou como reagir. Em poucos minutos Sam colocava as coisas básicas dentro da mochila e a colocava nas costas, parando só para observar seu irmão.

- Agora você entende, Dean?

- Aonde você vai? – Dean perguntou numa voz assustada, porque ele ainda estava assustado com aquilo tudo, e não conseguia parar de olhar daquele jeito para Sam, como se ele fosse tentar fazer qualquer coisa a qualquer segundo.

- Esse é o problema, e é por isso que eu tenho que me afastar de você.

Então ele passou as costas da mão pelos olhos e foi até a porta, saindo sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, só saindo e deixando um Dean atônito e sem ação sozinho no quarto.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¹ ** Sabem aquela equipe do Without a Trace ("Desaparecidos" no SBT)? Me inspirei neles!

Gente, muito obrigada por estarem comentando! Vocês me fazem muito, mas muito feliz com as _reviews_ e elas me fazem querer escrever a fanfic mais rápido .

Me desculpem pela demora com o capítulo 2 e o capítulo 3, é que eu tenho que reler, editar, até que eu ache que está bom! Espero que entendam, tentarei postar mais rápido, de qualquer forma!

.

.

.

**Det.Rood** – hahaha, ri muito com sua review, enquanto eu escrevia aquela cena eu parava e imaginava _"Meu Deus, como eu queria poder observar o Dean (Jensen) só de toalha!"._ Obrigada pela review, moça! Um beijão!

**Cap Lu** – Já se tornou sua preferida? Isso me deixa muito feliz! Sua review me deixou muito feliz, eu nunca pensei que escrever a respeito do Dean fosse tão difícil! Mas a gente faz o possível, né? Um beijão Lu!

**Selma Carvalho** – Eu juro que tentei não demorar tanto, mas como disse ali em cima, eu sempre vou reescrever até achar que ficou bom! Espero que esse não tenha demorado tanto quanto o outro! Obrigada pela review e, eu to tentando imaginar como seria esse seu "totalmente diferente". Eu pensei em escrever um drama quando a idéia da fanfic me surgiu, mas cheguei a conclusão de que eu sou péssima com dramas! Uahauhauha Beijoooos!

**L** – auhauahuahauahuah Wincest é HOT! Eu me viciei em Wincest, cara! Obrigada por deixar review, eu fico muito satisfeita em saber que você gostou da fanfic! E calma, moça! A hora deles se pegarem vai chegar! hauhauahauha Beeeeeijos!

.

.

.

É isso pessoal, até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu seria rica, feliz e em "Created by..." aparecia meu nome e não o do Eric Kripke._

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando ou pretendendo se pegar.__** Na verdade**__, nesse capítulo, eles já estão se pegando. Gosta do gênero? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

_Esse capítulo contém doses suaves de NC17! (avisando, só por via das dúvidas)_

* * *

**Tudo o que ele quer é – **Capítulo Quatro

* * *

Os carros passavam pela estrada, alguns ultrapassando o limite de velocidade permitido. Sam tinha andado o caminho todo até ali, completamente desnorteado, revivendo a cena daquele quarto e do que tinha feito centenas de vezes.

Não acreditava na sua estupidez, não acreditava que tinha sido capaz de beijar Dean daquela forma sem maiores explicações, e o olhar que seu irmão mais velho lhe lançou antes de Sam sair do quarto deixou muito claro que aquilo não era recíproco, e sim doentio, sórdido e Sam tinha enterrado a relação deles ao ter feito aquilo.

Nunca tinha chorado tanto na sua vida como tinha chorado hoje, talvez até já tivesse chorado, mas o motivo era totalmente diferente do motivo de estar chorando agora. Ele chorava em silêncio, enquanto andava, com a mochila nas costas e imaginava se Dean ainda ia querer ver a cara dele depois daquilo tudo. Foi quando chegou naquele posto de gasolina que pegou o celular e resolveu fazer a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance agora, ligar para Bobby, a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar.

Foi o que fez.

_- Alô?_

- Bobby? – Sam tentou elevar a voz que estava fraca e meio rouca.

_- Sam?_ – Bobby fez uma pausa. _– Sam, tudo bem?_

- Tudo, tudo. – Respirou fundo, se odiando por não conseguir parar de chorar. – Tudo bem por aí, Bobby?

_- Sam, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Resolveu ir direto ao assunto, até porque sabia que não podia enrolar alguém como Bobby por muito tempo.

- Dean e eu brigamos. – Sam disse. Não ia mentir, mas também não ia dizer toda verdade. – Nós finalmente chutamos o balde, sabe? E eu acho que ele não vai querer ver minha cara tão cedo...

Riu, tentando transparecer despreocupação com o assunto, mas não conseguia fingir tão bem assim.

_- O que aconteceu dessa vez? _– Bobby estava sério, com aquele tom de bronca paternal na voz.

- Você sabe, a coisa ficou intolerável, mas não foi nada demais, nada grave. Eu só acho que é melhor dar um tempo antes de ir falar com ele, então eu pensei que... – Respirou fundo de novo, tentando engolir aquela vontade insana que tinha de chorar mais ainda. – Que talvez eu pudesse passar um tempo aí.

Bobby ficou em silêncio, por breves segundos.

_- Claro, Sam. Mas depois você vai ter que me explicar direito o que é que aconteceu._

- Tudo bem, obrigado. – Sam deu um sorriso curto, sem emoção. Até lá teria tempo de inventar uma desculpa. – Eu acho que chego aí pela manhã, por enquanto vou ficar hospedado num Motel qualquer...

_- Não acredito que o Dean deixou você ir embora_. – Bobby estava mais sério ainda. _– Você vai ficar hospedado aonde, garoto?_

- Ahm... – Sam puxou um papel do bolso, lendo o nome. – Um tal Red Stripes, provavelmente...

_- Certo._

- Bem, a gente se fala então, Bobby. Tchau.

E desligou.

* * *

Tinha perdido a noção das horas, estava dirigindo sem saber para onde ia. Só queria espairecer as idéias, e voltar a ter o controle da situação, ou até mesmo esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Se pudesse colocar uma pedra em cima daquilo, se pudesse voltar a ser como era antes. Se ele pudesse se fingir de desentendido, fingir que não sabia nada, mas Sam tinha que ter dito aquilo na sua cara, tinha que ter feito a mente de Dean dar um nó de tão confusa que estava.

Seria tão mais fácil se ele não tivesse dito nada, seria tão mais fácil se fosse só ciúme bobo de irmão mais novo. Seria tão, mais tão mais fácil se aquilo não tivesse nada a ver com incesto. Dean tinha se esquecido dos deveres, tinha se esquecido de ir procurar Rachel, tinha se esquecido de tudo a sua volta, e só o que havia na sua cabeça agora era Sam, Sam e aquela maldita declaração.

E pensar que por um segundo, um segundo sequer Dean pensara em corresponder, Dean _quase_ correspondera, até que se deu conta do erro que estava cometendo. Porque aquilo era um erro, e ele não sabia se deixava Sam ir embora de vez ou se ia atrás dele.

No fim das contas ele achou melhor deixar Sam ir, e só agora se dava conta da merda que tinha feito.

O que Dean sentia a respeito de Sam? Não sabia responder, estava tudo tão confuso, tão estranho. Sam era seu irmão, seu irmão mais novo, Sam era aquele cara que Dean sempre ia proteger, nem que pra isso precisasse dar a sua vida pela dele. Sam era o seu Sammy e de uma hora pra outra todo esse sentimento inocente e puro se tornou sujo e indecente.

Sempre que Dean fechava os olhos ele podia rever aquela cena toda, ele podia rever um Sam desolado chorando na sua frente sem se importar. Sam com aquele olhar de culpa e súplica, implorando qualquer coisa que fosse, fixado em Dean.

Se Dean fechasse os olhos agora ele poderia sentir novamente a textura dos lábios do irmão, tão macios e tão...

- Deus, como isso é doentio! – Dean disse a si mesmo, tentando manter toda a sua atenção na estrada, nas ruas. Foi quando passou em frente aquele bar em que esteve hoje mais cedo que Dean freou o carro, e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça para pegar seu celular.

Era um erro e tanto, daqueles que não tem volta, daqueles que não tem perdão. Mas ele não podia deixar Sam para trás, não podia deixar que Sam fosse embora. Porque Dean não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele, não conseguiria passar por aquilo de novo. Não conseguiria ver seu irmão ir embora por tempo indeterminado sem poder fazer nada para impedi-lo.

Era diferente agora, Sam não estava indo embora porque tinha brigado feio com seu pai, tinha ido embora porque achava que Dean o odiava, e Dean não podia deixar as coisas como estavam.

Ele discou o número do celular de Sam, e esperou pacientemente até que o caçula atendesse, mas ele não atendeu. Discou de novo e de novo, até que o celular começasse a dar na caixa postal.

Sam não queria falar com ele.

- Mas que porra, Sam! – Dean retrucou, meio alterado, apoiando a cabeça no volante do carro, fechando os olhos com força e se questionando: se ele deveria ir atrás ou deixar as coisas como estavam. O que ele deveria fazer depois disso? Como olhar para Sam depois disso? Como voltar a tratar ele como antes depois de tudo isso? Não dava pra fingir que não aconteceu.

Então Dean ligou novamente o celular e sem pensar nas conseqüências, discou o único número que tinha quase certeza que Sam ligaria numa situação dessas. Enquanto esperava impacientemente ser atendido, observava o bar logo ali à frente.

Ele precisava mesmo era encher a cara e esquecer que seu nome é Dean Winchester. Sim, era disso que ele precisava.

* * *

_Rachel desligou seu celular, jogando ele dentro da bolsa preta. A garota estava usando uma blusa cinza de manga cumprida e um short curto demais, com um coturno preto pra fechar o visual. Ela entrou na oficina de mecânica e pegou uma garrafinha de água em cima de uma mesa velha, então fez sinal para um dos caras que estava concertando um carro._

_- Eu volto mais tarde. – Ela disse para ele, e sem esperar resposta saiu da oficina em direção ao seu carro, não estava tão distante. _

_Dean não ia acreditar no que ela tinha descoberto a respeito do caso que ele estava investigando. Pelo visto, a família Fiennes não era tão perfeita quanto parecia. Algumas semanas atrás Rachel pudera ouvir uma discussão do casal, já que estava passando em frente da casa deles para ir até a casa da sua irmã, que ficava ali por perto, e eles não se preocuparam muito em manter o tom de voz baixo. Eles discutiam feio, o senhor Fiennes até chegou a bater na esposa!_

_Não conseguiu ver o resto porque eles fecharam a cortina, e Rachel não ia ficar ali parada bancando a intrometida, foi embora. Mas nesses últimos dias Rachel descobriu por uma fonte segura que Agatha Fiennes tinha um caso, ou pelo menos teve um caso no passado, alguns anos atrás, com um cara que simplesmente desapareceu do mapa, ninguém mais soube nada a respeito dele, era como se nunca tivesse existido. A fonte era uma atendente de um Motel aonde ela dissera que eles passaram a noite uma vez, e só contou a Rachel porque ela disse que era importante, ou talvez porque a garota oferecera algum dinheiro._

_Ela estava tão disposta a se provar para Dean, provar que era capaz e que não era só mais um rostinho bonito. Porque ela estava gostando mesmo dele, de verdade, porque além de Dean ser bonito pra caramba ele tinha um emprego fixo, era um bom cara, e Rachel contava as horas só para vê-lo de novo. Naquela noite mesmo, ela mal via a hora de ir até o Hotel e os dois poderem sair pra tomar umas cervejas, porque é claro que depois da discussão de Dean com seu irmão mais novo ela não se arriscaria a ir até lá com cervejas de novo. Como ela ia adivinhar que Sam estava lá?_

_Rachel abriu a porta de seu Dodge Charger preto e assim que jogou a bolsa no banco do passageiro e estava para entrar no carro, sentiu uma forte dor na nuca e logo, tinha caído inconsciente no chão._

* * *

Não fazia uma noite muito bonita. Estava frio lá fora, estava frio ali dentro e o céu estava cheio de nuvens ralas e cinzentas, parecia até que ia chover. Sam estava sentado na sua cama de casal, com um moletom de dormir e uma camiseta cinza escuro. A televisão estava ligada e o programa que estava passando era um noticiário sobre qualquer porcaria que fosse, mesmo Sam estando com o olhar na tela da televisão, ele não prestava a mínima atenção naquilo. Andara a tarde toda pelas ruas daquele lugar, até chegar naquele Motel de beira de estrada, e era melhor ficar por ali só essa noite, compraria algumas passagens pela manhã e então iria até a casa de Bobby, pelo menos até achar um lugar onde pudesse ficar permanentemente.

Pelo menos até as coisas se resolverem.

A sua atenção foi desviada da tela da televisão por causa de um som vindo lá do lado de fora, e ele podia jurar que era AC/DC, e ele também podia jurar que conhecia aquele som que com certeza vinha de algum carro antigo.

Quase que instintivamente, Sam desligou a televisão e apurou os ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração ia batendo com mais velocidade. Assim que a música, que ele podia jurar que era _Highway to Hell,_ parou de tocar, Sam não se agüentou e foi até a janela do quarto. Antes de qualquer coisa ele apagou as luzes, então afastou um pouco a cortina abrindo uma pequena fresta para poder ver o que acontecia lá fora, e foi quando bateu os olhos no Chevy Impala '67 estacionado ali em frente que alguém bateu na sua porta.

O seu coração foi até a garganta e se Sam não tivesse fechado a boca, ele teria saltado para fora.

Fechou a cortina com uma velocidade absurda e ficou parado ali mesmo, estático, encarando a porta fixamente quase como se pudesse enxergar através dela. Estava chocado, assustado e nervoso demais para mover um músculo sequer.

A pessoa insistiu, e bateu com mais impaciência. Três batidas rápidas e duas mais lentas.

Sam respirou fundo, não podia ser ele, não podia ser ele quem estava ali. Como foi que ele achou Sam? E, droga, o que ele queria? Tomado pela curiosidade e por um leve rastro de coragem, Sam foi até a porta e envolveu a maçaneta com a mão, e estava prestes a girá-la quando se parou.

Não sabia se queria ver ele depois daquilo tudo, não sabia se estava preparado psicologicamente para outra discussão.

Como foi que ele encontrou Sam naquele motel? Nem era perto do hotel onde eles estavam... Ok, tinha quase certeza que deixou escapar o nome do motel onde estaria hospedado para Bobby, e com certeza Dean tinha ligado para ele. Nessa hora xingou Bobby mentalmente pela primeira vez na sua vida, mas com certeza ele não tinha culpa de nada, era isso. Sam não quis explicar o que estava acontecendo e Bobby, na sua responsabilidade, achou melhor dar o endereço do motel onde Sam estava para Dean, para então os dois resolverem seus problemas sozinhos.

O problema era que Bobby não tinha idéia da gravidade _desse _problema, ele simplesmente não tinha idéia do motivo de Sam querer se afastar de Dean.

Finalmente girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, e se arrependeu profundamente de ter feito isso. Dean o encarava de um jeito fixo, ele estava encostado na grade oposta à porta com os braços cruzados, com um jeitão largado.

- _Dean?_ – Sam perguntou assim que recuperou a capacidade de falar, tentando aparentar surpresa. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Dean sorriu de canto de lábios, espiando Sam desde o último fio de cabelo castanho até os pés. Sam estava descalço, só com a roupa de dormir, e mesmo assim sentiu o rosto esquentar diante daquele olhar de Dean. Até parecia que o caçula não estava vestindo nada.

- Dean, o que diabos você está...?

A pergunta morreu na garganta, Dean tinha se aproximado de repente, estava _perigosamente_ próximo, e ele ainda deu uma boa olhada em Sam antes de entrar no quarto sem ser convidado. Foi nessa hora que Sam sentiu que o seu medo não o permitia ter o mínimo controle da situação.

Fechou a porta, engolindo em seco, e então encarou o irmão que estava de costas para ele, observando o quarto.

- Dean... – Sam chamou, no que Dean o encarou. – O Bobby te passou o...

- Você acha mesmo que ele não ia me dizer? – Dean o cortou, a voz soando um pouco enrolada. "_Não pode ser",_ Sam pensou, "_Dean está bêbado!"._

- Você bebeu, Dean? – Perguntou, no seu típico tom de bronca.

- Talvez eu tenha bebido um pouco sim... – Ele sorriu de um jeito malicioso, dando passos lentos na direção de Sam, se aproximando aos poucos.

- Você _dirigiu_ bêbado? – Dean riu, e quando estava para ficar mais próximo de Sam que o normal, o caçula o segurou pelos ombros e tentou forçá-lo a se sentar na cama. Dean resmungou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Sam.

- Eu preciso falar com você! – Ele se desvencilhou de Sam, empurrando o mais novo. Sam começava a perder a paciência, e olha que ele é uma pessoa muito paciente.

- Você está bêbado, Dean! Senta aí, você não vai poder dirigir desse jeito!

- Eu não quero ir embora daqui mesmo! – Dean retrucou, feito uma criança mal criada, empurrando Sam com força assim que o caçador tentou forçá-lo a se sentar de novo. Sam o encarou indignado.

Ainda não estava acreditando que Dean tinha enchido a cara e ido até ali, Sam não estava com pique para ouvir as reclamações do irmão, muito menos as com referência ao que tinha feito no hotel onde estavam hospedados.

Não é a hora nem o lugar para isso.

- Você precisa de um banho gelado, isso sim!

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até você me ouvir, porra!

- Eu não tenho nada pra ouvir, porque nós não temos nada pra conversar! – Sam retrucou, bastante sério.

- _Não?_ – Dean sorriu debochado, dando passos na direção de Sam de novo.

- Não, Dean. Eu acho que tudo ficou muito esclarecido entre nós.

- Você acha que eu ia deixar você cair fora assim sem mais nem menos? – Dean perguntou, olhando fixo nos olhos de Sam, e ele estava mais próximo ainda. Sam tratou de se afastar, dando passos curtos para trás. Ele não queria brigar com Dean agora, ele não queria ouvir o que quer que o irmão tivesse para falar.

- _Assim sem mais nem menos?!_ – Quem sorriu debochadamente dessa vez foi Sam, mostrando sua indignação com o mais velho. – Você ia mesmo concordar que eu ficasse do seu lado depois de tudo aquilo?

Dean abriu a boca para falar, mas Sam disse antes:

- Muito obrigado, mas eu não estou a fim de ficar debaixo do mesmo teto que você tendo que suportar você me encarando como se eu fosse uma aberração!

- E você acha que isso é muito normal? Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou um idiota de não ter percebido antes... Não, não, eu já tinha notado que tinha alguma coisa errada com você, mas eu não achei que fosse isso! – Dean tinha alterado o tom de voz, estava falando mais alto que o normal, parecia até que a bebida tinha dado coragem a ele para esfregar tudo aquilo na cara de Sam. Ele não era de beber, não era de beber até chegar a esse ponto pelo menos.

Sam não olhava diretamente para ele, porque não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer isso. Olhava para baixo, algum ponto fixo no chão. Dean continuava a se aproximar aos poucos e quando fazia isso, Sam procurava se afastar. Dean tinha bebido demais, o suficiente para fazê-lo cometer uma loucura.

Que loucura era essa, Sam não queria saber.

- Era isso, não era? - A voz de Dean soou mais baixa, rouca. Ele começava a ficar impaciente, dava pra notar, e Sam podia sentir o hálito de álcool mais forte conforme ele se aproximava.

- Não era. – Respondeu em seguida, a primeira resposta que veio a sua mente, não queria prolongar aquele assunto quando já sabia aonde ele ia dar.

- É claro que era! É claro que _é!_ – Dean fez uma pausa, no que Sam o olhou por breves segundos, só para poder ver o sorriso sarcástico estampado naqueles lábios que perturbavam Sam rotineiramente. – Eu notei o modo como você me olhava, como você me olha...

Sam se calou, não tinha resposta nem argumento, então só ficou calado olhando nos olhos de Dean, finalmente. Dean o encarava, intensamente, um olhar fixo e profundo, os olhos esverdeados negros de pura revolta, de pura luxúria, e era impossível Sam dizer o que se passava na cabeça do irmão agora, e ele daria qualquer coisa para saber, mesmo que tivesse quase certeza que se arrependeria caso soubesse. Dean devia sentir nojo dele, raiva por ele ter escondido isso por tanto tempo, por ter tido a cara-de-pau de observá-lo todas as vezes em que ele estava distraído, por ter sonhado com ele e pensado nele daquela forma pervertida.

- Sabe por que eu ignorei? Porque eu achei que fosse paranóia minha, ou então que estivesse ficando louco por pensar isso de você, Sam. Porque o pensamento era tão sujo e absurdo que eu sentia vergonha de mim mesmo só por considerar a idéia do meu único irmão estar me _fodendo_ com os olhos!

Ele praticamente cuspiu cada palavra, apontando o dedo indicador contra Sam, o acusando. Sam parou de se afastar, ficou parado sem quebrar o contato visual, sentiu o coração vir à boca, o rosto esquentar de constrangimento e arrependimento. Nunca estivera tão arrependido por ter feito algo como estava agora, como estivera esse tempo todo. Dean o odiava, Dean sentia nojo dele, como esperado. Sam tinha sido um fraco por não ter controlado o que sentia, por não ter ido embora mais cedo antes que as coisas ficassem tão extremas como estavam agora.

- Era isso não era? No fundo, no fundo, você só queria era me _fod..._

_- Não!_ – Sam o cortou, antes que ele tivesse tempo de terminar a frase. Dean fazia aquilo soar extremamente sórdido. - Dean, por favor...

- Por favor, o quê? Quer que eu vá embora? – Dean estava alterando o tom de voz outra vez, se aproximando cada vez mais. – Como você pôde esconder isso por tanto tempo? Como você pôde ser tão dissimulado a ponto de...

- A ponto de o quê? – Sam tinha perdido a paciência. – De ter me controlado esse tempo todo? De ter respeitado você e o seu espaço? Quer me odiar, odeie, quer me desprezar? Despreza, Dean! Mas isso não vai me fazer parar de sentir o que eu sinto por você!

Dean arregalou os olhos, estavam tão próximos agora que mais um pouco e seus corpos se tocariam.

- Acredite, Dean. Eu tentei, tentei de todas as formas possíveis parar de pensar em você dessa forma, mas não dá! _Não dá!_ – Sam se afastou, andando até perto da cama e ficando de costas para Dean, as mãos na cintura e o olhar fixo em algum ponto na parede, estava tenso. – Por favor, vai embora!

Dean não disse nada por alguns minutos, breves minutos, então Sam ouviu passos e Dean estava se aproximando novamente. Por Deus, o que ele queria? Torturá-lo mais um pouco? Esfregar na cara de Sam que aquilo era errado e indecente? Não precisava disso, já sabia.

- Dean, vá embora!

- Olha pra mim, droga! – Dean exclamou, puxando Sam pelo ombro e forçando o mais novo a ficar de frente para ele de novo, o puxou pela gola da camisa, empurrando Sam em direção a parede com mais força que o habitual. Sam prendeu a respiração, se preparando para levar um soco, era isso, dessa vez Dean ia mesmo socá-lo, Sam ia apanhar feio.

- Você é um grande desgraçado, Sam! – Dean pressionou seu corpo contra o de Sam, agora o caçula já não sabia se prendia a respiração de medo ou por causa daquela aproximação com o corpo do mais velho. Estava prestes a afastá-lo, a forçá-lo a sair dali, quando sentiu os lábios de Dean ao pé da sua orelha, roçando na sua pele. A voz sussurrada do mais velho fez os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. – Você gosta disso, Sammy?

Sam não conseguiu empurrar Dean, por mais que isso fosse o certo a se fazer. Suas mãos caminharam até o peitoral do irmão com a intenção de mantê-lo afastado, mas com um movimento rápido Dean segurou seus pulsos e os prendeu acima da sua cabeça, deixando-o imobilizado. Sentiu a perna do outro entre as suas, e o corpo do mais velho encostar completamente contra o seu. Sam sentiu a respiração falhar, a vontade absurda de chorar sem motivo nenhum aparente vir à tona.

Aquilo era o que ele andava querendo, era o que ele queria de Dean, mas estava tudo errado, muito errado. Dean estava brincando com ele, brincando com seus sentimentos, estava machucando Sam emocionalmente de uma forma que ele nunca esperou ser possível, e de todos que pudessem machucá-lo assim, Dean era a última pessoa que Sam acreditava que faria isso um dia, mas ele estava fazendo agora, exatamente agora, e ele não tinha idéia de como aquilo doía internamente.

- Dean...

- Era isso o que você queria, Sam? Era isso o que você queria de mim? – A voz de Dean estava baixa, sussurrada, a respiração quente contra a sua pele. Sam fechou os olhos, virando o rosto para o lado. Não queria olhar nos olhos dele agora, não queria olhar para ele. Dean prendia seus pulsos com uma mão só, a outra mão chegou ao seu queixo lentamente e o segurou, forçando Sam a virar o rosto novamente.

- Responde.

Sam negou com um movimento rápido de cabeça, e com receio que Dean pensasse que era uma negação de quem não quer responder coisa alguma, completou ainda de olhos fechados:

- Não, não assim, não desse jeito...

Dean riu sem emoção, pressionou mais ainda o corpo contra Sam e roçou os lábios no pescoço do caçula. Sam mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo os olhos arderem e sentindo a vontade insana de chorar e a vontade insana de que Dean o beijasse agora mesmo, que o usasse e que brincasse com ele à vontade.

Merda, não era pra ser assim!

- Você é um mentiroso, sabia? Um mentiroso desgraçado e cínico!

Tudo foi rápido, rápido demais. Num momento Sam abria os olhos para encarar o irmão, e no outro Dean o empurrava sem a mínima delicadeza em direção a cama. Sam caiu de costas sobre o colchão macio, e o olhar surpreso e assustado se fixou em Dean, que caminhou até ele e segundos depois estava sentado sobre o seu quadril, e antes que Sam pudesse reagir de qualquer forma que fosse, Dean segurava seus pulsos com mais força acima da sua cabeça, abaixando o rosto até ficar próximo o suficiente do rosto de Sam.

Não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Você está bêbado, Dean! – Sam exclamou, no desespero de que Dean fizesse alguma loucura por causa do álcool e Sam não conseguisse resistir por causa do que sentia pelo mais velho, e depois tudo ficasse muito pior entre os dois.

- Eu estou perfeitamente lúcido, Sam. – Dean disse com uma seriedade de causar medo, e então completou, sorrindo de lado. – Ok, não tão lúcido assim.

Mas Sam não teve tempo de protestar, de tentar resistir, Dean pressionava os lábios contra os seus, a língua tocando eles numa quase ordem para que ele abrisse a boca. Sam não pensou duas vezes, os lábios se abriram, convidando Dean a tornar aquilo mais intenso.

Dean o beijou, e foi melhor do que nos sonhos, foi diferente de todos os beijos que já dera, foi diferente de tudo, até mesmo do primeiro beijo entre eles, naquele dia. Suas línguas exploravam a boca de cada um com sede, fome, não querendo perder qualquer parte que fosse, e se tocavam, como se já se conhecessem há anos, como se fosse absolutamente normal. Dean não segurava mais seus pulsos, ele estava mais interessado em puxar a camisa de Sam, quase rasgando o tecido fino da mesma ao fazer isso.

Sam levantou o tronco, ajudando Dean a retirar sua camisa, e nesse meio tempo os lábios do primogênito desviaram a atenção para a sua bochecha, então para o seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando cada pedaço de pele que tocava. A cada toque, por mais sutil que fosse, os gemidos escapavam da boca de Sam sem ele poder pensar em controlá-los, e Dean o beijava, descia os lábios na direção do seu peitoral e beijava cada parte, tudo muito intenso, forte demais e com pressa demais, mas Sam não estava reclamando, ele não estava pensando em nada muito concreto agora.

As mãos de Dean alcançaram a dobra da sua calça, foi nesse instante que Sam se obrigou a abrir os olhos e encarar o irmão, que por sinal o encarava, o olhar negro de luxúria pairando por todo seu corpo desnudo da cintura pra cima. A respiração de ambos estava agitada, e todo o ambiente parecia ter ficado mais quente.

- Dean... – Sussurrou sem saber se era um pedido para ele reconsiderar o que estava fazendo ou se era uma súplica para que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo, e Dean sorriu nessa hora, um sorriso de lado carregado de malícia.

Foi quando Dean se preparou para fazer algo mais impróprio que Sam o barrou com a mão. O mais velho o encarou sem entender, mas antes que tivesse tempo de formular a pergunta Sam o estava beijando de novo. Seria repetição ele dizer que não estava entendendo nada, seria repetição dizer para si mesmo que era errado, que eram irmãos.

É errado, eles são irmãos, e ele realmente não estava entendendo muita coisa. Dean estava usando ele, Dean estava brincando com ele, Sam iria se machucar.

Mas quem se importa?

Sam se levantou um pouco, quase se sentando, com Dean ainda sobre o seu quadril. Ele tirou a jaqueta de Dean e a deixou cair no chão, puxou a camiseta de Dean num puxão só fazendo os botões da mesma saltarem para o chão, se perdendo por ali. Suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade e nervosismo, mas ele não pensava em hesitar, estava fazendo o que queria fazer há muito tempo. Seu olhar pousou sobre o corpo de Dean, desnudo da cintura pra cima, um olhar cobiçoso, fixo. Mas Dean não teve tempo de fazer comentário algum, Sam o beijou de novo, com mais intensidade, com mais sede. Os sapatos foram caindo no chão, o tempo foi passando rapidamente, até que Dean estivesse deitado de costas e Sam estivesse por cima dele, as mãos já não tão tremulas desafivelando o cinto com uma pressa desesperada, sem pararem de se beijar um minuto sequer. Os sons que Dean emitia o levavam a loucura, era isso, aquilo tudo era uma loucura, um pecado, eles iriam para o inferno por estarem fazendo aquilo. Ia contra todas as leis da sociedade.

Mas Sam estava pouco se lixando. Ele iria ao inferno com Dean e por Dean, se fosse preciso.

Sentiu o mais velho afundar as unhas na sua pele, o beijo se tornou mais selvagem e cheio de um desespero desconhecido, era como se aquilo fosse um sonho e a qualquer segundo um deles poderia acordar, e então tudo estaria acabado, com certeza era melhor aproveitar cada segundo.

O ambiente estava quente, ou era só ele? Não tinha certeza do que fazia, não tinha certeza do que ia acontecer e do que seria daqui em diante, mas esses eram pensamentos concretos demais para aquele momento.

Num movimento rápido Dean jogou Sam contra a cama, e trocou as posições, quem estava por cima agora era ele, beijando cada parte do corpo do caçula que ele via, cada parte daquela pele com uma devassidão e um cuidado em não perder cada detalhe de causar arrepios em qualquer um. E então ele partiu para os lábios, a boca de Sam, um beijo bem mais demorado, puxando o mais novo pelos cabelos, quase sorrindo insanamente quando ouviu o gemido vindo de Sam assim que começou a se esfregar contra ele, os membros enrijecidos, e Dean sentia mais vontade de rir de satisfação conforme Sam gemia, tinha certeza absoluta que aquele era o melhor som que já ouvira em toda sua vida.

Então eles se livraram das últimas peças de roupa que impediam o contato direto.

Os movimentos adquiriram velocidade, mais pressa, mais força, um investindo contra o outro, os corpos começavam a suar, o silêncio do quarto era preenchido por todos aqueles sons que eles emitiam, de prazer, satisfação, e não tinha espaço para culpa nem nada parecido. Pareciam movimentos calculados, vai e vem, lento às vezes, mais rápidos às vezes, até que Dean olhasse fundo nos olhos de Sam, vendo ele morder o lábio inferior com força, o rosto avermelhado de calor, o calor que os corpos de ambos emanava.

Foi nesse instante, ao pronunciar o nome do caçula, que Dean colocou tudo para fora, já sem fôlego, e Sam o acompanhou poucos segundos depois, sentindo o corpo do mais velho cair sobre o seu.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Olá minha gente! Capítulo postado, finalmente. Desculpem a demora (Demorou muito?)!

Esses dias eu fiz uma capa para a fanfic, não ficou lá essas coisas, mas... O que vale é a intenção, certo? Pra quem quiser ver, é só colar o link substituindo o que está entre parênteses: **http**(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)**i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**ff20**(barra)**Lemooni**(barra)**Tudooqueelequer**(barra)**jpg**

A garota no canto direito da foto é a Avril Lavigne, pra quem não sabe (dã!), não sei porque, mas quando bati os olhos nessa foto dela eu me lembrei da Rachel e, deu no que deu! E, Deus do céu, aquele é um dos meus photoshoots preferidos do Jensen!

.

.

.

**Cap Luh** – Atualizei, depois de um bom tempo! Dean te obedeceu, viu? Foi atrás do Sam! Hahaha Obrigada por deixar reviews, posso dizer que eu sou uma autora movida a reviews e saber que eu sempre vou ter as suas por aqui me deixa muito feliz! Obrigada de novo, beijos!

**Katthy **– Na primeira vez que eu escrevi o rascunho do capítulo não tinha aquela parte, mas daí do nada me veio aquilo na mente e, por que não? Auhauhauahaua O Dean bancando o super-irmão pra cima do Sam é a coisa mais fofa e apertável do mundo, né? Obrigada por deixar review, beijos!

**Selma Carvalho** – Vai me deixar na curiosidade? É assim, é?! xP Obrigada hein, assim você me deixa sem graça, e faz meu ego ir parar no céu também! auhauhauaha Beijos, moça!

**Crica** – _Uh,_ obrigada Crica! . mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, você não sabe como isso aumenta o ego de uma autora! uahauahuaauha Continuo escrevendo sim, obrigada mais uma vez! Beeeeijos!

**NinaWong **– Capítulo novo postado! Você não é a única que ama o Sam, eu também sou louca por ele! Beijos, moça, obrigada por comentar!

.

.

.

É isso, pessoal! Não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews, elas fazem a minha alegria e ajudam com a minha inspiração! Até a próxima ;D


	5. Chapter 5

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu seria rica e Supernatural seria conhecida como "A série polêmica", e adivinha por quê?_

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando. Gosta do gênero? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

* * *

**Tudo o que ele quer é – **Capítulo Cinco

* * *

A claridade de o que quer que fosse quase o cegou assim que ele arriscou abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava, uma dorzinha irritante, porém suportável. Colocou uma das mãos em frente aos olhos e os abriu, e esperou se acostumar com a claridade que vinha dos raios de sol, entrando pelo vidro da janela e infestando todo o quarto. Já era de manhã?

Dean suspirou, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça e olhando o teto. Não devia ter bebido tanto ontem a noite, não devia ter dirigido com álcool no sangue e nem devia ter... Dean franziu levemente a testa assim que tentou mover o outro braço e concluiu que não dava pra mexê-lo, alguma coisa impossibilitava essa ação. Foi aí que o mais velho dos Winchesters notou que outro braço estava usando o seu abdômen de apoio, e pelo peso, não era um braço feminino.

Dean fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue esfriar, sentindo todo o quarto esfriar e depois esquentar numa questão de segundos. Foi aí que o mais velho dos Winchesters arriscou olhar para o resto da cama.

Sam estava deitado de barriga para baixo, o rosto meio afundado no travesseiro fofo, mas virado na direção de Dean. Um dos seus braços estava usando o abdômen de Dean como apoio e o outro estava por baixo do travesseiro, e Dean notou que o seu próprio braço estava por baixo do pescoço de Sam, como se o caçula estivesse usando ele de travesseiro também. As cobertas cobriam parte do corpo de Sam, deixando as suas costas desnudas.

- _Oh.Meu.Deus._ – Dean sussurrou, sentindo a respiração falhar. Sam se mexeu na cama, e Dean sentiu a respiração sumir de vez.

Nesse exato instante, Dean tinha certeza absoluta de que não deveria ter bebido, não deveria ter pedido o endereço do Motel onde Sam estava a Bobby e nem deveria ter saído do quarto do Hotel. Ele não estava preparado para ter uma conversa séria com Sam a respeito daquilo, mas pelo visto ele tinha se mostrado muito preparado em tornar a relação deles o mais incestuosa possível.

Não era como se ele tivesse enchido a cara e não se lembrava de nada, era como se ele tivesse bebido o suficiente pra não se importar com os poréns. Dean se lembrava de tudo, cada coisa que tinha feito e cada coisa que Sam tinha feito, e ele tinha certeza que não ia esquecer tão cedo.

Com o máximo de cuidado possível ele retirou seu braço debaixo de Sam e agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas que conhecia pelo irmão não ter feito nada além de se remexer na cama e manter os olhos fechados. Então Dean no desespero procurou pelas suas roupas, e vendo que elas estavam todas espalhadas por aí, não conseguiu conter o sorriso de lado. "_É, Sammy, de santo você só tem a cara!"_

Com um tapa na testa e um palavrão proferido mentalmente, Dean começou a se vestir com pressa, e assim que fechou o zíper da calça, Sam se remexeu mais na cama e graças a Deus ele só virou de lado, puxando as cobertas até a altura do pescoço. "_Merda!",_ Dean quase podia sentir o coração na garganta agora.

Procurou pela sua camisa e a vestiu, notando que alguns botões estavam faltando, de qualquer forma não interessava. Foi até sua jaqueta e a jogou em cima de uma poltrona ali perto, parando pra colocar os sapatos.

Droga, droga, e droga de novo! Dean não conseguia parar de lembrar do que tinha acontecido na noite passada, a cena ficava voltando e voltando e azucrinando ele de uma forma insuportável, e ele sentia aquela vontade insana e pervertida de repetir tudo de novo sem o efeito do álcool pra deixá-lo animado. Que merda ele estava pensando? Ele tinha feito o imperdoável, tinha dormido com o próprio irmão, Dean tinha dado esperanças a Sam sem nem mesmo saber o que sentia a respeito dele. Dean era um perfeito filho da mãe desgraçado!

Assim que vestiu os sapatos Dean afundou o rosto nas palmas das mãos, o coração batendo tão forte que parecia que ia pular da sua boca, sair do seu peito. Ficou um bom tempo calado, quieto, sentado ali sem mover um músculo que quando finalmente olhou para a cama Sam já estava acordando, se mexendo na cama e abrindo os olhos sonolentamente.

Ele olhou para o lado, notando que a cama estava vazia, e observou todo o quarto parando o olhar em seu irmão mais velho, visivelmente abalado, que o encarava de volta, sem uma expressão definida no rosto.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem quebrar o contato visual. Dean sentia o coração bater mais forte, sentia as mãos suando, sentia a necessidade estranha de ir até a cama e beijar Sam outra vez, e mais outra e mais outra. Não conseguia tirar o que aconteceu noite passada da cabeça e sentia todo seu corpo estremecer só por estar sendo encarando por Sam.

Que tipo de loucura era aquela?

Foi Sam quem quebrou o contato visual, olhando para os lados e apertando os lábios levemente, ele procurava suas roupas. O mais novo se levantou, usando o lençol da cama como se fosse uma toalha, enrolada na cintura. Dean mordeu de leve o próprio lábio inferior, o fato de Sam não estar vestindo nada além de um lençol fino fazia um frio subir pela sua espinha e pensamentos muito "bem" intencionados virem a sua mente insana e pervertida.

John Winchester que estais no céu, Dean só podia estar ficando louco!

Sam pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e sem dizer uma mísera palavra entrou no banheiro. Dean o acompanhou o tempo todo com o olhar, e ficou olhando fixamente para a porta fechada.

Sam se vestiu depressa, e quando já estava vestido ele parou em frente ao espelho do banheiro, usando a pia de apoio. Pela falta de palavras, Dean não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, pelo modo com que Sam o encontrou assim que acordou, Dean tinha se arrependido. E é claro que tinha se arrependido, tudo o que fez foi por causa do álcool e Sam se sentia culpado até o último fio de cabelo castanho por não ter resistido. Ele abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto umas três vezes, passando a mão molhada pela nuca que estava quente, e encarou seu reflexo no espelho.

A situação estava crítica, e por mais que Sam tentasse, nunca mais ia conseguir tirar Dean da sua cabeça. Assim que fechou a torneira e foi até a porta, ele desejou que Dean não estivesse ali, tinha até dado a brecha para ele ir embora sem sentir culpa, mas quando abriu a porta Dean estava exatamente no mesmo lugar.

Sam encostou-se à porta fechada, olhando para o chão. Dean se levantou, olhando diretamente para Sam que se recusava a olhá-lo nos olhos. O silêncio era torturante, incômodo e desconfortável, por que ele simplesmente não foi embora? Céus, por que ele não ia embora?

Assim que Dean abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, o seu celular tocou, e só aí Sam olhou para o irmão. Dean pegou o celular e olhou o visor, era Rachel quem estava ligando, e mesmo que não quisesse atender porque era uma péssima hora para atender telefonemas, a preocupação de que algo errado tivesse acontecido com a garota o fez atender a chamada sem nem mesmo pensar.

- _Rachel?_ – A pronúncia do nome fez Sam olhar para o lado, sorrindo de uma maneira forçada e indignada, só para ocultar o que ele realmente estava sentindo, e não sabia se era ciúme, decepção ou raiva. Dean ficou quieto um instante, muito sério, e olhava para Sam o tempo todo.

- Rachel, calma, está tudo bem? Onde você está? – Dean continuou pedindo para Rachel se acalmar, e ele estava tão sério que Sam deixou a raiva de lado por um instante só pra olhar intrigado para ele, até que Dean dissesse que ia buscá-la e desligasse o celular.

- O que aconteceu?

- Rachel. – Dean disse, sério. – Bateram nela, armaram uma emboscada, e a largaram num lugar qualquer não muito longe daqui.

Dean guardou o celular, pegando as chaves do carro que por sinal estavam no chão.

- Por causa do que ela descobriu a respeito do caso? – Sam perguntou, se lembrando que ela tinha ligado para Dean dizendo que tinha descoberto algo a respeito do caso que eles estavam investigando. Deixou sua raiva, o seu ciúme e a sua decepção totalmente de lado. Mesmo que parte dele quisesse ouvir Dean falar qualquer coisa a respeito de ontem, a outra queria esquecer, e ele dava ouvidos a essa parte. Porque o melhor e mais saudável era esquecer, ou tentar esquecer. Não é?

E mesmo que não gostasse nada da Rachel, ele ainda era o Sam, e não costumava desejar a desgraça pra qualquer um.

- Eu não sei, eu vou buscar ela, ela parecia totalmente fora de controle.

- Eu vou com você. – Sam já estava pegando suas roupas e suas coisas.

- Não, não precisa Sam, eu...

- Eu vou com você. – Sam repetiu mais sério, dando o assunto por encerrado, e entrou no banheiro de novo. Saiu de lá, vestido, alguns poucos minutos depois, e os dois saíram do quarto sem dizer uma palavra e foram até o Impala.

* * *

Largaram Rachel perto de um terreno abandonado, cheio de mato. A garota tinha andado pela estrada de barro até que seu celular desse sinal de vida. Ela ligou para a única pessoa que não saía da sua cabeça, e que ela acreditava que poderia lhe ajudar. Não demorou muito para Dean a encontrar. Rachel estava sentada perto da estrada com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, a garota pálida estava com o rosto sujo de terra e sangue, dava pra notar que ela tinha apanhado e muito, mas não o suficiente para desfigurar seu rosto, e sim o suficiente para assustá-la.

Assim que Dean saiu do carro Rachel se levantou e o abraçou, um abraço apertado, forte, e ficaram assim durante um bom tempo, aonde a garota murmurava o que tinha acontecido em meio aos soluços e Dean tentava acalmá-la. Sam estava do lado de fora do carro apenas observando a cena.

Por fim os três entraram no Impala, Rachel no banco de trás, narrando o que conseguia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Ela estava indo até seu carro, logo após desligar o celular, assim que terminou de falar com Dean. Não teve tempo de entrar no carro, alguém bateu nela e a garota desmaiou, quando acordou estava em um quartinho, e uns caras diziam que se ela contasse o que tinha descoberto a alguém, eles a matariam. Ela não sabia porque eles tinham deixado ela ir, e não a mataram, só a largaram perto de um terreno e foram embora. Eram três caras com uma aparência estranha, e ela podia jurar que um deles tinha olhos negros, totalmente negros.

Ela não acreditava no que tinha visto, não acreditou, pra falar a verdade. Dean e Sam não disseram nada, apenas a ouviram. Para Rachel ela tinha visto aquilo por causa do choque, e também porque já tinha levado uma surra, agora Sam e Dean sabiam muito bem do que se tratava.

Pararam em frente a uma casa modesta, Dean observou a varanda da casa e então passou a olhar Rachel no banco de trás do carro, ela começava a se acalmar só agora.

- Rachel, tem certeza que...?

- Eu estou bem. – Ela disse, olhando para ele, mas a tremedeira nas mãos denunciava que ela não estava nem um pouco bem. Dean mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando fixo para Rachel, e havia uma preocupação bem grande em seu olhar. – Só peguem esses desgraçados, falou?

Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu, caminhou até a porta de Dean e parou em frente a ela, olhando o caçador.

- Dean...

- Pode deixar, Rachel. A gente vai pegar eles. – A garota passou a mão pelo rosto de Dean, e sorriu.

- Se a minha boca não estivesse com gosto de sangue eu juro que te beijava agora mesmo. – Ela sorriu um pouco mais e se afastou, caminhando até a casa e entrando. Dean não soube o que dizer na hora, se fosse uns dias atrás ele teria feito qualquer comentário mal-intencionado a respeito daquilo, mas como os tempos eram outros ele só se permitiu ficar quieto observando a garota sumir de vista, entrando na casa da irmã dela.

Assim que se conheceram Rachel dissera que a irmã morava ali por perto, mas como não queria atrapalhá-la estava hospedada naquele hotel, mas dadas as circunstancias era melhor ficar por ali e não voltar naquele hotel tão cedo. Dean ligou o carro, começando a dirigir. Ouvir aquilo e se proibir de fazer qualquer comentário malicioso o fez se lembrar que Sam estava do seu lado, o fez se lembrar daquela noite.

- Então a família Fiennes não é tão perfeita quanto parece. – Sam disse, sem olhar para o irmão. Ele tentava agir naturalmente, como se nunca tivessem dormido juntos, como se nunca tivesse se interessado pelo irmão, como se fosse igual à antigamente, tudo "normal".

Mas era muito estranho, _muito_ estranho.

- É, acho que você tinha razão quando disse que nem toda família é perfeita demais. – Dean disse, e pela sua voz, e por evitar olhar para Sam enquanto falava, também estava fazendo um esforço enorme em agir naturalmente.

- Então... Parece que um dos caras que agrediu a Rachel é um demônio, os outros devem ser também, provavelmente. – Sam sentia a respiração mais rápida.

- É, agora falta descobrir porque não queriam que a gente descobrisse a respeito do amante da Sra. Fiennes. – Dean sorriu de lado, sacana. Então a mulher toda politicamente correta teve um amante, as aparências realmente enganam. Mas algo no olhar de Sam, quando Dean arriscou observá-lo, o fez parar de sorrir e voltar a prestar atenção na estrada. Não era como antes e nem ia voltar a ser, nunca mais.

- Onde a gente está indo? – Sam perguntou um tempo depois, reparando que o caminho que Dean estava fazendo não era o que o levava ao Motel onde estava hospedado. Dean continuou mantendo o olhar na pista, a garganta seca só de pensar que eles teriam que conversar sobre _aquele_ assunto.

- Para o hotel. – Respondeu. Sam observou a estrada por alguns segundos e depois voltou a olhar para Dean.

- Esse não é o caminho do Motel onde eu estou hospe...

- Nós não vamos para lá.

- Como assim "nós"? Dean, as minhas coisas estão lá!

- A gente pode pegar suas coisas depois, e você nem levou nada importante quando saiu do nosso quarto, só um dinheiro e algumas roupas, não é? – Dean mantinha o olhar na estrada.

- Não interessa Dean! – Sam disse. – Pára o carro.

- Sam...

- Eu... Eu não quero ir pra aquele hotel com você! – Sam disse convicto, meio irritado, e foi nessa hora que Dean olhou para ele de um jeito bem sério. O olhar do irmão sobre si fez Sam se sentir bastante desconfortável, o mais novo desviou o contato visual e passou a encarar a estrada, sentindo o rosto quente. – Será que você não percebe que não dá pra ser como antes?

- Eu não estou querendo que seja como...!

- Dean, só me deixa sair, okay? – Dean manteve o olhar sério em Sam, que ainda fingia prestar atenção na estrada. Ele parou o carro de repente, estacionando, e assim que desligou o Impala, Dean passou a olhar para seu irmão, que sem nem ao menos olhá-lo abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Dean encostou-se ao banco, fechando os olhos por breves segundos.

Sam estava indo embora de novo.

Ele não sabia se era o certo, ele não tinha certeza do que sentia, a única certeza que ele tinha era que não agüentaria ver Sam partir tantas vezes assim e por sua causa, e também que ele não queria que Sam se afastasse. Uma parte muito grande de Dean o queria perto e por mais que ele se reprovasse, Dean, lá no fundo, tinha alguma certeza do que estava sentindo.

Ele queria o irmão perto, independente de ser um sacrilégio, um pecado, uma devassidão total, ele estava pouco se lixando pra isso, ele queria Sam.

Foi com esse pensamento que Dean abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

- Sam! – Sam não estava muito distante, ele ouviu o irmão chamar e parou de andar, olhando para Dean. Dean andou até ele, ou correu, não notou na hora o quão rápido ele estava andando como se Sam fosse desaparecer a qualquer segundo.

- Sam...

- Dean, por favor...

- Eu não quero que seja como antes... Sam, aquilo que aconteceu entre...

- Você estava bêbado, Dean.

- É, eu estava. Eu tinha enchido a cara porque você tinha me beijado, mas eu me lembro muito bem do que eu fiz. Eu fui lá atrás de você, eu iniciei aquilo tudo e eu... Eu não me arrependo de nada. – Dean respirou fundo, segurando o braço de Sam quando ele fez menção de continuar andando antes mesmo de Dean terminar a frase. – Qual é, você sabe que eu não sou bom com as palavras...

Dean sorriu enviesado, com o fio de esperança de que Sam sorrisse também, e de que aquela conversa se tornasse mais descontraída. Mas Sam não sorriu, Sam parecia muito sério dessa vez.

- Talvez seja mesmo melhor eu me afastar de você. – A frase lhe pegou de surpresa, Dean arregalou bem os olhos sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, e quando ele finalmente projetou a mensagem, fez questão de rir sem emoção.

- Então... Então você quer tirar o corpo fora agora. Me beija do nada, se declara, e quando eu estou disposto a expor meus sentimentos, você caí fora? O que você 'tá pensando Sam?! - Dean apertou o braço de Sam com força quando ele fez menção de quebrar o contato visual. – Vai me usar e depois jogar fora?

- O quê?! É claro que não, Dean! – Sam estava indignado. – Eu não...

- Porque é o que está parecendo!

- Somos irmãos, Dean! – Sam repetiu, em tom alto. Tentando convencer a si mesmo de que o certo era se afastar.

- E daí?

- E daí? _E daí?_ E daí que somos irmãos, caramba!

- Você não estava ligando para o nosso grau de parentesco ontem à noite, e nem quando resolveu se declarar!

- Eu não teria me declarado se você não tivesse me pressionado! – Sam devolveu, em tom mais alto, tentando superar Dean na questão "gritar".

Dean abriu a boca para dizer qualquer, mas essa "qualquer coisa" não lhe veio à cabeça. Sua vontade agora era a de dar um soco bem dado na cara de Sam, ver o sangue escorrendo da boca dele, nunca esteve tão indignado com o irmão como estava agora. O que ele queria? Queria que Dean rastejasse? Dean não ia rastejar, não ia dizer o quanto sentia falta de Sam, não ia dizer nada do que estava sentindo.

Primeiro porque Dean não fala dos próprios sentimentos assim aos quatro ventos, ele não é Sam Winchester. Segundo porque nem ele próprio sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, estava tudo confuso demais na sua cabeça.

- Você não me ama. – Sam afirmou, olhando nos olhos de Dean, e por mais que ele estivesse sério, parecia que a qualquer segundo ele iria chorar. Porque havia aquela nota de tristeza no seu tom de voz. Dean o encarou nesse instante, e mesmo que quisesse protestar, não abriu a boca. – Não me ama _desse_ jeito. Você sabe Dean, estava escrito na sua cara quando eu te beijei. Você só está dizendo isso agora porque não quer que eu vá embora, mas você sabe que é o melhor pra nós dois.

Dean não estava mais segurando seu braço com tanta força e Sam aproveitou para se soltar.

- Me desculpa... Eu devia ter resistido ontem, eu devia ter chutado seu traseiro pra fora do quarto, eu... Eu sinto muito, Dean. – Sam quebrou o contato visual, encarando o chão.

- Eu sou tão óbvio assim? – Dean perguntou irônico. – Tão previsível?

Sam não respondeu, sequer olhou para Dean.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Sam? – Dean disse, olhando fixamente para Sam, sentindo aquela vontade de segurá-lo pelos ombros e forçar um contato visual. - Eu acho que você gosta de sofrer.

Só aí Sam olhou para o irmão, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. O que ele deveria dizer? Deveria dizer que queria ficar com Dean, porque o amava, e tudo o mais? Eles deveriam continuar com aquilo? Eles são homens, eles são irmãos. O cara que invadia sua cabeça a todo instante, o cara que fazia Sam perder o sono era o mesmo cara que prometera lhe proteger de tudo e de todos, era o seu irmão mais velho, era Dean.

Tinha o mesmo sangue que ele, era filho dos mesmos pais.

Isso não é certo.

- Dean...

- Eu não quero ouvir. – Dean disse. – Olha, vai lá pra casa do Bobby, diz que eu te procurei ontem à noite e fala que nós tivemos outra discussão das pesadas, daquelas de tirar sangue.

Sam franziu a testa.

- Nós não tivemos uma discussão de tirar sangue, eu nem estou com o rosto... – Sam recuou com tudo, por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio. Levou a mão ao rosto e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma dor forte na extensão do maxilar. Dean viera com tudo, e colocara toda a força e frustração no soco que foi um dos mais fortes que Sam tivera o prazer de levar do irmão. O caçula abriu os olhos e olhou para Dean, que acariciava o punho com a mão esquerda. Seu lábio estava latejando e um gosto de sangue tinha surgido na sua boca.

- Mas que porra...?

- Agora você pode dizer que foi uma discussão de tirar sangue. – Dean puxou a carteira, puxou algum dinheiro de dentro dela e estendeu para Sam, o caçula ficou olhando para a mão estendida de Dean sem fazer nada, e quando Dean começou a chacoalhá-la impacientemente, Sam apenas pegou o dinheiro. Ainda estava com uma das mãos no rosto, acariciando o maxilar.

Quando o dinheiro foi entregue, Dean foi andando até chegar ao Impala, e antes de entrar no carro ele olhou bem para Sam, durante um bom tempo. Sam tinha certeza que o soco foi uma maneira de Dean descontar a raiva que devia estar sentindo dele, por qualquer motivo que fosse. Sam não sabia o que ele sentia, não sabia o que ele achava de tudo aquilo, mas ele quase podia ter a certeza de que não poderiam ficar juntos.

Passados breves segundos, Dean entrou no carro e foi embora.

* * *

Sam entrou no quarto, jogando as chaves em cima da cama e fechando a porta. Ele olhou para a cama desarrumada, e se encostou na porta fechando os olhos com força e controlando a vontade que tinha de chorar.

Ficar naquele quarto, depois do que tinha acontecido, seria uma tortura. Já estava sendo uma tortura, uma desgraça e tanto, e ele desejava poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter dito a Dean o que sentia, nunca o ter beijado, nunca ter permitido que ele entrasse naquele quarto.

Ter sido mais forte e ter se controlado, ter ido embora mais cedo, talvez.

Porque agora não poderia fingir que não sentia nada pelo irmão, não poderia fingir que estava tudo bem. Não ia conseguir esquecer Dean, não ia conseguir tirá-lo da sua cabeça e a distancia só piorava tudo. Quando deu por si já tinha empurrado a cadeira ao seu lado com tudo e ela caiu no chão com um baque forte e se não tivesse se parado antes teria quebrado tudo o que estava ali ao seu alcance.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos, fazendo menção de puxá-los e quando abriu os olhos, estava chorando.

Aquilo estava deixando Sam louco, estava tirando Sam do controle, e ele odiava não ter o controle da situação. Respirou fundo e se recompôs, entrou no banheiro e se encarou no espelho.

Estava cansado, estava chorando e não ia parar, ia chorar tudo o que tinha pra chorar agora. Fosse de raiva, de frustração, de desespero. Então não ia derramar mais nenhuma lágrima.

- Você tem que parar com isso, Sam. – Disse para si mesmo, se olhando no espelho. – Tem que parar de sentir isso, isso tem que parar!

Abaixou a cabeça e tirou as roupas, entrando no chuveiro. Iria tentar esquecer, iria enfiar a cabeça naquela investigação, e se descobrisse algo relevante ligaria para Dean, mas não iria vê-lo. Isso. Dean ia conseguir resolver aquilo sozinho.

Planejar era muito mais fácil que agir.

Então Sam ficou ali, sentindo a água escorrer morna pelo seu corpo por vários minutos, até que saísse do banheiro, colocasse outra roupa e se sentasse em frente àquela escrivaninha, pegando todas as anotações que tinha feito e o seu laptop.

Foi o tempo de voltar para o Motel, de tomar o banho e começar a pesquisa.

Não estava conseguindo se concentrar, não estava conseguindo se concentrar nem um pouco. Seus olhos estavam fixos na tela do computador, mas a sua mente estava longe.

Por que diabos eles não podiam ficar juntos? Será que Dean não o amava _desse_ jeito, mesmo? O que será que ele estava fazendo agora?

Observou a foto na tela do laptop, a foto da Sra. Fiennes numa das premiações que havia ido com o marido, e lá estava ela e ele, com um outro homem ao lado do casal, olhando para ela e sorrindo.

Droga, por que eles não podiam ficar juntos?

Automaticamente Sam desligou o seu laptop e se levantou.

Ele tinha grandes chances de se arrepender, mas não seria ele o idiota que se arrependeria de não ter feito nada.

Apagou as luzes e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Já era praticamente de noite, e estava garoando, pra variar. Não fazia tanto tempo assim que Dean tinha chegado, só o tempo de tomar um banho e se sentar na cama e ficar mudando os canais da televisão. Sempre que sua cabeça estava pra explodir de tantos pensamentos ele procurava andar de carro sem rumo por aí até colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ou pelo menos se acalmar. Foi isso o que fez hoje.

Ele pegou o celular e observou o nome "Sam" na agenda eletrônica milhares de vezes, mas em nenhuma dessas vezes ele ligou. O seu orgulho o impedia de fazer isso, e parte dele achava que Sam estava certo.

A outra parte não estava tão convencida assim.

O tempo que ele ficou andando de carro sem rumo por aí fez com que ele pensasse melhor, chegasse a conclusão óbvia de que não podiam ficar juntos, não podiam seguir com aquilo, o que as pessoas iam dizer? Não podia manter uma relação secreta por tempo indeterminado, uma hora Bobby descobriria, eles deixariam escapar algo suspeito, até Ellen poderia notar, qualquer um poderia notar, e o que diriam?

O que Dean deveria fazer? Droga, por que, exatamente, não podiam ficar juntos?

"_Por que somos irmãos?",_ Dean pensou enquanto mudava os canais da televisão sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia. _"Grande porcaria!"_

Dean chegou à conclusão de que não deveria ter ido atrás de Sam naquela noite, porque agora ele tinha certeza, não conseguiria tirá-lo mais da sua cabeça. Era como o fogo, queimando ele por dentro, era uma coisa doentia e obsessiva, parte dele queria ir atrás de Sam, porque Dean o queria, de uma forma totalmente indecente e ao mesmo tempo, sincera. Por que o que sentia pelo irmão era tão sórdido? Ele o amava, não é? Por que isso torna tudo tão sujo? Por que ele deveria se importar com o que os outros diriam? Droga, por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

Duas batidas na porta tiraram sua concentração e ele parou de mudar os canais da televisão para em seguida desligá-la. O coração deu um salto, e ele desejou que a pessoa fosse Sam, por vários motivos em especial. Mas quando, às pressas, Dean abriu a porta, quem estava ali não era Sam e sim Rachel.

- Rachel? – Dean pareceu meio decepcionado, ou completamente decepcionado, mas tratou de pigarrear e melhorar a cara. A garota deu uma boa espiada no quarto e depois entrou, assim que Dean fez sinal para ela entrar.

- Onde está o Sam? – Ela perguntou, notando que o irmão mais novo não estava ali.

- Hum... – Dean fechou a porta, fazendo sinal para ela se sentar. – Ele foi embora.

- Vocês brigaram?

- É, por aí. – Dean se sentou na cama, ao lado da garota. Há essa hora Sam deveria estar a caminho da casa de Bobby.

- Eu não sei nem como te agradecer, Dean. – Rachel dissera, segurando uma das mãos de Dean. O olhar da menina estava fixo nos olhos dele.

Ele se sentia cansado, cansado demais, queria dormir o mês inteiro e acordar, se dando conta de que tudo não passou de um sonho.

- Cuidou desses machucados? – Dean passou a mão pelo rosto dela, suavemente, os dedos tocando uma parte machucada do rosto da menina. Ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo, e quando os abriu novamente Dean já tinha afastado sua mão do rosto dela, e ela segurou com mais força a outra mão dele.

- Minha irmã deu um jeito.

- Ela fez perguntas?

- Eu disse que fui assaltada. – Rachel respondeu rapidamente. – Por que você e seu irmão brigaram dessa vez?

Dean suspirou cansadamente, olhando para Rachel de novo. Ela era uma garota e tanto, ela fazia seu tipo, mas Dean não conseguia sentir nada por ela. Não, ele sentia sim, ele a achava bonita e atraente, mas não sentia _aquela_ coisa mais forte, aquela coisa mais essencial por ela, era como se ela fosse igual às outras garotas com quem saía, não era um relacionamento duradouro, nunca era.

- Dean... – Rachel se aproximou, tocando seu rosto. A falta de resposta do homem a sua frente era novidade, a falta de um sorriso malicioso ou sarcástico naqueles lábios tão tentadores eram uma novidade e tanto. – Obrigada.

- _Hum?_ – Dean estivera olhando para Rachel o tempo todo, mas era como se a sua mente estivesse em outro lugar, e quando se deu conta de onde estava e com quem estava Rachel já tinha roçado os lábios dela nos seus, suavemente, e segundos depois mordia de leve o seu lábio inferior.

A garota se aproximou, se sentando no colo de Dean. Ela sorriu, passando as mãos pelo peitoral do caçador, por cima do tecido da camisa, e assim que chegou aos ombros ela circulou o pescoço dele com os braços, e meio que o abraçou. Rachel sorriu um pouco mais, tocando os lábios de Dean com os seus de novo, fechando os olhos. Quando o selinho estava para se tornar algo muito mais profundo, Dean segurou os pulsos da garota para interromper aquilo, e foi nessa hora que a porta do quarto se abriu e Dean abriu os olhos de súbito, olhando naquela direção, olhando um Sam parado com a mão na maçaneta, os olhos fixos na cena que se seguia naquele quarto.

Rachel, assustada, se afastou um pouco de Dean, mas continuava no colo dele, com o olhar em Sam, e vendo que era apenas o Sam, ela sorriu.

Mas Sam não retribuiu o sorriso, tampouco disse nada. Ele abaixou o olhar por alguns segundos, soltando a maçaneta da porta e quando encarou novamente os dois, ele ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Na verdade várias coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, mas ele não tinha capacidade, no momento, de dizer qualquer uma dessas coisas. Com um sorriso forçado, curto e sem vontade, Sam tornou a fechar a porta.

Rachel voltou a olhar para Dean, mas Dean já se levantava forçando Rachel a se levantar também, e sem dizer uma única palavra ele saiu do quarto. Rachel ficou ali, parada, olhando a porta fechada, sem entender nada.

Sam estava chegando no estacionamento, pronto para ir embora dali. Ele não devia ter voltado, ele deveria ter ido embora para a casa de Bobby, e não deveria ter dado ouvidos ao que sentia. E daí que ele se arrependeria de ir embora? Agora tinha se arrependido de ir até ali procurar Dean.

Estava se afastando, quando ouviu passos de alguém correndo.

- Sam! – Dean chamou, e Sam apertou o passo, andando mais rápido sem lançar olhar nenhum para trás. Dean o alcançou e o segurou pelo braço, puxando o irmão com tudo e forçando o mais novo a se virar e parar de andar. Assim que bateu os olhos no rosto de Sam, notou que ele não estava chorando, nem nada, e por um segundo Dean se arrependeu de ter ido até lá. Só pelo olhar, parecia um tipo de aviso de que se Dean continuasse ali teria o maxilar deslocado.

- Sam...

- Sabe o que é engraçado, Dean? – Sam o cortou, a voz soando mais irônica que o normal. Ele se desvencilhou bruscamente do toque de Dean. – Que você tinha razão, eu gosto mesmo e muito de sofrer, por isso eu vim até aqui!

Sam riu, sem vontade, riu com amargura, rancor.

- Não é nada do que...

- Se você vir pra cima de mim com aquele papo de _"Não é nada do que você está pensando!"_ eu juro por Deus que arrebento a sua cara de um jeito que você vai ter que se alimentar com um canudinho pro resto da vida!

Dean abriu a boca para falar, mas se calou. Sam estava realmente furioso, e Dean não duvidava de que neste segundo ele era muito capaz de cumprir com a promessa. Certamente a diferença de altura entre os dois não era nada justa, mesmo Dean sendo muito bom na luta mano a mano, sabia que Sam era tão bom quanto ele e mais alto que ele.

- Eu pensei que você não ia voltar. – Dean disse de repente, sem pensar. "_Merda, Dean, péssima forma de começar o assunto!"_

- E por isso achou melhor fazer a fila andar, certo? – Sam retrucou, ríspido. – Por um momento eu acreditei em você, Dean! Mas quem usou quem aqui e depois jogou fora não fui eu, foi você!

- Eu estava confuso, porra! – Dean se exaltou, criando coragem de bater de frente com Sam. – Você me vem com uma bomba daquelas, depois me dispensa, depois vai embora...

- Isso era pra ser uma explicação, Dean? Porque pra mim está parecendo uma desculpa!

- Será que você pode calar a boca uma vez na sua vida? – Dean pensou que apanharia depois dessa, levaria um soco que o faria ter que se alimentar com um canudinho pro resto da vida, mas Sam só cruzou os braços e se calou. Parecia muito interessado em ouvir o que quer que Dean tivesse pra falar.

"_Okay Dean, pensa, pensa, você sabe que é capaz de se explicar!"_

- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! – Dean prosseguiu. – Quando a gente se acerta, uma vez sequer, você sempre arruma um motivo pra ir embora! Dessa vez o "motivo" é a Rachel! E isso não tem nada, nada a ver com ela!

Sam desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior para se conter.

- Se você não tivesse chegado lá, eu teria parado aquilo de qualquer jeito. Todas as vezes que eu tive a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com ela eu parei tudo e sempre por sua causa. Sempre por sua causa, Sam. – Dean respirou fundo, se aproximando. – Eu nunca machucaria você, e você sabe disso. Eu não sinto nada pela Rachel.

Sam encarou seu irmão, ainda sério, porém menos nervoso.

- Eu... Eu... – Dean respirou fundo outra vez. – Eu amo você, é por isso que eu fui lá te procurar, é por isso que eu deixei você ir.

- Por que me deixou ir?

- Porque se era o que você queria, eu não ia te forçar. Isso na segunda vez, na primeira eu estava chocado demais pra raciocinar direito. – Dean sorriu de lado, e Sam fez menção de sorrir também, mas se parou antes.

- Dean...

- Não vem com essa de que somos irmãos. Nós _somos_ irmãos, mas eu estou pouco me lixando pra esse _detalhe._ É da minha vida que estamos falando, é da nossa vida que estamos falando. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, e se eu quero ficar com você, e você quer ficar comigo, eu não entendo porque nós não podemos ficar juntos.

Não sabia se tinha escolhido as palavras certas ou não, e nem se pareceu patético demais ao dizer tudo isso. Seu medo agora não era esse, seu medo, agora, era de que Sam desse para trás e fosse embora de novo, e Dean não agüentaria passar por tudo aquilo novamente.

– E você veio até aqui, não é? E se veio até aqui é porque você também sente isso.

Respirou fundo, e olhou Sam nos olhos. Esperando pela reação do caçula, mas Sam não disse nada, só continuou a observar Dean.

Isso começava a deixar o mais velho impaciente.

Depois de alguns segundos se encarando, aonde Dean esperava impaciente e aflitamente que o irmão abrisse a boca para dizer o que achava de tudo aquilo, foi que o mais novo resolveu, finalmente, se manifestar:

- _"Se eu quero ficar com você, e você quer ficar comigo, eu não entendo porque nós não podemos ficar juntos", _Dean, você deveria escrever uma música romântica!

Sam sorriu, segurando a intensa vontade de rir da cara de Dean que sentia agora.

- Vai se foder! Eu dei duro pra fazer esse discurso! – Dean retrucou ríspido, tentando parecer irritado, mas se traiu assim que sorriu junto com Sam, porque no fundo ele estava mais do que aliviado pelo irmão ter feito a brincadeira e não ter voltado com os discursos moralistas e então, caído fora.

Eles ficaram assim durante algum tempo, até que Sam parasse de sorrir e olhasse para o chão, refletindo sobre qualquer coisa que fosse que Dean tinha certeza: tinha a ver com o que ele acabara de falar, não o _"Vai se foder",_ mas sim a coisa toda deles ficarem juntos, de verdade, daquele jeito "incestuoso", sabe?

Dean se aproximou um pouco mais, decidido a dizer tudo o que estava entalado na garganta agora, porque ele não podia permitir que o irmão fosse embora de novo.

- Sam, eu não vou me afastar de você e sofrer de graça só porque a sociedade acha isso grotesco e inaceitável!

Esperou pela resposta do caçula, mas ele não disse nada, e nem parecia que ia dizer algo tão cedo. Dean começava, de verdade, a ficar impaciente com aquela falta de palavras do irmão.

- Olha, Sam... Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, e dessa vez eu não vou aceitar que você...

Sentiu as contas baterem com tudo na parede, e Sam invadir sua boca com a língua como se quisesse ter feito isso há anos, e só agora pudesse fazer sem se sentir tão culpado. Dean, primeiro, se assustou, pensando que apanharia do irmão por ter sido sincero quando sentiu ele o empurrando, depois ele só conseguiu pensar que Sam beija bem pra caramba e não conseguiu mais manter um pensamento concreto na cabeça depois disso e se esqueceu completamente do que ele ia argumentar a respeito do: _"ninguém tem nada a ver com isso"._

As mãos do caçula chegaram até as suas costas, mantendo os corpos o mais próximo possível, e quando Sam parou o beijo para buscar ar, ele olhou nos olhos de Dean, tão sério e decidido como há tempos Dean não o via.

- Cara, você fala pra caramba hein! – Sam disse, sorrindo de lado. Dean sorriu também, sarcasticamente, e então puxou o irmão pra outro beijo e logo, era Sam quem estava contra a parede. O beijo rápido, de tirar o fôlego, se tornou um pouco mais lento e quente, e os dois só se preocupavam em explorar cada canto da boca um do outro, e não se preocupavam com o fato de estarem em pleno estacionamento do hotel.

Assim que interromperam o beijo para recuperarem o fôlego, Dean entrou com as mãos por dentro da camisa de Sam, beijando o pescoço do caçula. Sentindo o abdômen definido do irmão, subindo um pouco mais e fazendo as mãos caminharem, da maneira mais "inocente" possível, até chegarem nas costas dele. Sam suspirou, sorrindo.

- É impressão minha ou você não gosta de ficar contra a parede? – Sam perguntou num sussurro de voz, fazendo aquele frio gostoso subir pela espinha de Dean e arrepiar os pêlos da sua nuca. A coisa toda "sórdida", proibida e errada tornavam aquilo, assim por dizer, bem mais interessante.

Dean sorriu, deixando algumas marcas sugestivas no pescoço de Sam. Ele ergueu o olhar, roçando os lábios nos lábios do irmão, a respiração de ambos estava agitada.

- Nada contra, eu tenho culpa se você desiste rápido demais? – Aproveitou para alcançar a fivela do cinto do irmão.

- Dean... – Sam disse, em tom de aviso, se lembrando só agora de que estavam no estacionamento do hotel, um lugar público que só não estava cheio de gente por não ser muito movimentado.

- O que é, Sammy? – Dean perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior do irmão e o chupando, arrancando um gemido baixo do mais novo. – Gosta disso, é?

- Dean... Não me provoca...

- Quem disse que eu faço essas coisas? Que calúnia!

A resposta afiada estava na ponta da língua de Sam, mas por um motivo em especial o caçula não disse nada e de repente já tinha empurrado, sem muita força, o irmão para longe dele. Primeiro o primogênito dos Winchesters não entendeu nada, e fez a melhor das caras de confusão, mas quando olhou para o lado, que era pra onde o olhar de Sam estava direcionado, tudo fez sentido.

Dean arregalou tanto os olhos que eles teriam saltado das órbitas se fosse possível, tinha perdido a capacidade de falar e exatamente por isso, ele só ficou olhando para a cara de Rachel que estava bem ali, não muito longe, olhando para os dois.

_Oh, droga!_

Sam olhou do irmão, para Rachel, e então de volta para o irmão. Rachel parecia realmente abalada, como se acabasse de ter visto um fantasma, mas ela não disse nada, só deu meia volta e começou a andar, quase correndo, para bem longe dali.

Dean, instintivamente, seguiu a garota. Sam, sem saber o que fazer, continuou onde estava.

Ele deveria se preocupar com o fato de Rachel ter visto os dois? Ou ele deveria se preocupar com o fato de Dean ter ido atrás dela?

Alguém lá em cima, de verdade, não gosta nada do Sam.

Rachel não estava muito longe dele, mas estava cada vez mais próxima do Dodge Charger estacionado perto de um muro. Ela puxou a bolsa e a abriu sem delicadeza alguma, enfiou a mão dentro dela e procurou desesperadamente pelas chaves do carro. Dean a alcançou nessa hora.

- Rachel, espera!

Ela não olhou para ele, achou a chave e assim que a enfiou na fechadura da porta do Dodge, Dean a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para perto dele. A garota o empurrou como se ele fosse uma criatura de outro mundo e bateu as costas com tudo na porta do carro quando ele a soltou. Dean parou ali, em frente a ela, olhando para a garota como se a visse pela primeira vez só agora.

- Como você tem coragem de fazer isso?! – Ela gritou. Os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas. Dean não soube muito bem o que dizer, por isso continuou calado. – Ele é seu irmão, seu _irmão_ caramba!

Rachel praticamente berrou, cheia de raiva, decepção. Dean continuou calado, e se deu conta de que não saberia o que dizer tão cedo assim que as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas da garota loira. Ela estava chorando, e no fundo, no fundo, queria que ele se explicasse, dissesse qualquer coisa aceitável que a fizesse perdoá-lo, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, e pra variar Rachel ainda estava chorando na frente dele, e por causa dele. Será que as coisas podiam ficar piores?

- Rachel... – Ele fez menção de segurar o braço dela, mas Rachel se desvencilhou bruscamente, afastando-se o máximo possível de Dean.

- Fica longe de mim! – Ela tornou a gritar, chorando, tentando soar ameaçadora, sem sucesso.

- Você não entenderia...

- É, você tem razão, eu não... – Ela ia dizendo, mas então se calou de repente e passou a olhar algum ponto atrás de Dean, acima do seu ombro. Olhava para lá como se estivesse vendo uma assombração. – _Dean!_

Dean se virou rapidamente, em tempo de ver algo partindo pra cima dele. A coisa, ou a pessoa, o empurrou contra o carro e socou o seu rosto, arrancando um gemido de dor do Winchester. Rachel se afastou.

A garoa quase imperceptível foi se tornando mais forte, até se tornar uma chuva incômoda. Dean socou o homem que o atacava, e então chutou seu rosto com tudo, mas alguém lhe segurou por trás quase fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio, e então Dean sentiu uma dor forte no ombro como se algo o estivesse mordendo.

Ele tentou se soltar, mas então a pessoa que o mordia passou o braço ao redor do seu pescoço quase como se fosse sufocá-lo, e bateu a cabeça de Dean com força na lataria do carro.

Teve tempo de ouvir o grito assustado de Rachel antes da sua visão embaçar completamente, e ele perder a consciência.

Sim, as coisas podiam ficar piores.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Demorou, mas finalmente saiu! Eu tive alguma dificuldade pra escrever esse capítulo, acho que eu o reescrevi umas cinco vezes até ficar bom o suficiente! Espero que tenham gostado.

Vamos ao que interessa:

**Cap Luh: **Menina, amei sua review! Cara, valeu por deixar a review e muito obrigada pelo elogio a respeito da capa! Sério, esse também é meu cabelo preferido, com a franjinha na frente, a lá primeira temporada! Deixa o Jared com uma carinha de fofo aperta Agora o cabelo de agora, não sei se sou só eu, mas, é impressão minha ou se formos comparar Sam da primeira temp. e da segunda pra frente o Jared ta com um estilo mais "macho"? ahauahuahauha Deve ser impressão minha! Obrigada de novo e, quanto ao inicio de uma disputa, hum, não sei :x auhauahuahauahuah Beeeeijos!

**Giih: **Obrigada Gih, obrigada por deixar review! Ela fez meu dia mais feliz, acredite! E, é bom saber que vc gostou do lemon, pra mim que nunca escreveu slash antes! uahuahauah Não se preocupe, o Dean não vai machucar os sentimentos do Sammy, eu acho :x É isso, um beijão, valeu!

**Crica: **hahaha valeu pela review! O ar condicionado quebrou xP auhauhauahauha Espero que vc tenha gostado do after day, um beijão!

**Selma Carvalho: **Ahhh eu amo essa música da Avril! E, você ta certa, tem tudo a ver com Sam e Dean, pelo menos esse momento! Outro dia desses eu vi um vídeo Wincest no youtube com essa música da Avril! E, que pena cara que você não conseguiu ver a capa, mas não ficou lá essas grandes coisas não, espero que você tenha conseguido ver qualquer dia desses. xP Sério que você vai escrever uma fanfic, eu que te inspirei? Emocionada Pode ir escrevendo, dou total apoio e pode acreditar que eu estarei lá pra ler e deixar review! Beijão!

**Katthy: **uahauhauaha Okay, então ele pode me pegar no colo e sair balançando, eu deixo, nem vai ser problema com os meus 1.60m xP auhauhauaha Desculpa pela demora, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo e a segunda vez está para vir! Vou tentar caprichar ao máximo! Um super beijo! Obrigada pela review!

**Srta.Kinomoto: **Demorou, mas veio! Obrigada pela review moça, fico feliz por você estar gostando! Beijos

.

.

.

Okay, mais nada a dizer. Deixem reviews, façam uma autora feliz! x3

Até a próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu seria rica e Supernatural seria uma série pra lá de polêmica, e adivinha por quê?_

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando. Gosta do gênero? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

* * *

**Tudo o que ele quer é – **Capítulo Seis

* * *

A chuva estava mais forte agora. O chão estava todo molhado e as suas roupas começavam a ficar úmidas. Sam sentia que seu cabelo estava começando a ficar molhado também, e ao olhar para o céu azul ele pôde sentir as gotas de água caindo com um pouco de força no seu rosto.

Ele continuou encostado na parede, olhando para algum ponto em especial no céu, mas não prestando a mínima atenção no que via. Tinha a leve impressão de já ter passado por aquilo antes. A impressão de já ter ficado assim parado observando a paisagem enquanto chovia, enquanto pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele nos últimos dias.

Sim, essa situação o fazia se lembrar daquele dia em que saiu do quarto do Hotel feito um louco e ficou andando pelas ruas, sem rumo, só para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Naquela ocasião ele ainda se odiava por estar sentindo o que sentia pelo irmão, e morria de medo que Dean descobrisse. Porque se ele descobrisse, a relação de irmãos entre eles sairia prejudicada. Sam teria que se afastar, teria que ir embora.

Mas o tempo tinha passado e daquele dia até o dia de hoje as coisas tinham se ajeitado, tinham mudado e muito. Porque Dean sentia o mesmo por ele, e eles estavam juntos. Okay, nem um nem o outro disse que estavam namorando ou qualquer coisa assim, mas, tecnicamente, eles estavam juntos.

Porém ainda havia Rachel, e Sam não sabia muito bem o que pensar a respeito dela. Se Dean não sentia nada por ela, como disse, por que pareceu tão desesperado em ir atrás da garota? Em ir se explicar para ela? Ele se importava com ela, isso estava bem evidente. Mas será que ele só se importava por se importar, será que não havia mais nada, além disso?

Sam sentiu uma inquietação tomar conta dele. Nunca tinha visto o irmão gostar de ninguém antes, obviamente que Dean não comentava essas coisas com ele, o "irmão caçula". Ele nunca comentou e nunca deu nenhuma brecha para falarem sobre o assunto. Mas será que ele já tinha gostado de alguém de verdade, da forma como Sam chegou a gostar de Jess e da forma como ele gostava de Dean agora?

"_Ou será que...?",_ Sam fechou os olhos e sorriu fracamente, balançando a cabeça num sinal negativo, negando algo a si mesmo. _"Não",_ respondeu para ele mesmo, porque a idéia de ser somente aquilo preenchia sua cabeça com várias dúvidas e vários receios. E isso não é uma coisa boa.

Não podia ser _só_ aquilo, não podia significar _só_ aquilo.

Mas vamos analisar os fatos: Dean nunca ficava com ninguém por mais de uma noite, no máximo alguns dias. Isso era um fato. Dean era o tipo de cara que não leva jeito algum pra relacionamento sério.

E se fosse só sexo? E se fosse só atração física? E se depois de um tempo Dean se cansasse daquilo, se cansasse de ficar ligado a uma pessoa só?

Sam abriu os olhos e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, já molhado. Agora isso estava começando a preocupá-lo, e muito.

"_Droga, Sam...", _estava começando a se arrepender de ter se exposto daquela forma, estava começando a ficar com medo do que pudesse acontecer com eles dois daqui pra frente. Sam não saberia lidar com a situação caso Dean simplesmente resolvesse partir pra outra, Sam não ia conseguir lidar com aquilo. Céus, o que eles tinham feito? Se fosse só mais um caso para Dean as coisas poderiam ficar muito piores.

As coisas entre eles poderiam ficar irreparáveis. Ele era seu irmão! Se Dean se cansasse daquilo, aquela coisa que havia entre eles antes disso tudo nunca mais seria a mesma, não poderia ser mais a mesma. Sam não ia nem conseguir ficar perto dele.

"_Droga, droga...", _abaixou o olhar, encarando o chão. Suas mãos ainda estavam nos seus cabelos. Não era bom pensar naquilo, era melhor parar por aqui.

Ele sabia que o que sentia pelo irmão era forte demais, era errado sim, mas era forte e intenso demais, e ele não se lembrava de ter sentido algo assim tão fora de controle por Jess. A idéia de perder o irmão, de ser traído chegava a machucar de uma forma indescritível.

Sam balançou a cabeça outra vez, espantando de vez esses pensamentos. Não tinha que ficar ali se remoendo por ter feito aquilo e isso, estava feito. Não importava o que ia acontecer no futuro.

Nessa hora Sam tinha decidido que o melhor que ele tinha a fazer no momento era ir atrás de Dean e de Rachel. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e começou a andar até a parte da frente do estacionamento, ignorando a chuva. O grito vindo de lá, o grito feminino e assustado fez Sam parar de andar e encarar algum ponto a sua frente, nada em especial.

Ele sentiu o sangue gelar. Instintivamente correu para ver o que estava acontecendo e parou na virada do muro. Foi nessa hora que ele viu Dean cair no chão, inconsciente, com uma mancha vermelha na altura do ombro, sujando a jaqueta. Rachel estava perto do carro preto, ela tampava a boca com as mãos e tinha engolido outro grito de susto.

Alguém estava indo na direção dela.

Sam sentiu o coração dar um pulo, vir à boca, e se odiou profundamente por não andar sempre armado.

Que merda ele estava pensando? Tirando todos os seus problemas pessoais, eles ainda estavam no meio de uma investigação, investigando a droga de um caso sobrenatural. Ele_ deveria_ andar armado, por precaução.

A garota gritou de novo. O cara que estivera segurando Dean partiu pra cima dela a segurando pelos braços e a empurrando com tudo na direção da porta do carro. Rachel segurou os pulsos do homem com força, e tentou se soltar, mas era inútil já que ela era bem menor e ele mais forte. Nessa instante Sam, sem pensar, correu até lá e puxou o homem pela jaqueta, o afastando bruscamente de Rachel.

O homem cambaleou um pouco pelo susto e pela força com que foi jogado para longe da garota. Sam parou em frente a ele, entre o homem e Rachel. O homem rapidamente tentou atacá-lo, mas Sam conseguiu se defender e dar uma rasteira no homem, o chutando nas costelas repetidas vezes até que ele começasse a tossir, de dor e sem fôlego.

Sam segurou o braço de Rachel que olhava para a cena sem reação, estática demais para raciocinar. Ele a puxou para longe e depois se ajoelhou ao lado de Dean, que ainda estava inconsciente.

Passou a mão no rosto molhado do irmão e notou o corte na altura da sua testa. Então a mão deslizou para o machucado no ombro de Dean que ainda sangrava e Sam, sem pensar em mais nada concreto, segurou o irmão e olhou para Rachel que ainda olhava para onde o homem estivera, e ele não estava mais lá.

- _Rachel!_ – Sam gritou desesperado, tentando levantar o irmão. Rachel olhou para ele, assustada. – Abre a porcaria do carro!

Seu cérebro projetou a ordem e Rachel girou a chave que já estava na fechadura e abriu a porta do carro. Ela levantou o banco e Sam segurou o irmão, o colocando no banco traseiro do carro. Ela entrou junto e no segundo seguinte Sam entrava no carro e fechava a porta com força.

Ele ainda teve tempo de ver o homem que agrediu Rachel já em pé ao lado de mais dois caras, observando o carro. Daí Sam deu a partida e estava dirigindo pra bem longe dali.

O carro estava em alta velocidade, passando pela estrada e deixando todos os outros poucos carros para trás. Sam sentia as mãos suarem, ou talvez fosse porque elas estavam molhadas mesmo. Mesmo assim, ele sentia aquela ansiedade tomar conta dele de novo, um nervosismo desconhecido. Não entendia porque estava assim, mas tinha que se controlar, se acalmar. Não importava se Dean estava no banco traseiro com o ombro machucado e sangrando, desmaiado.

Okay, aquilo estava abalando seu raciocínio.

Rachel estava chorando, ele podia ouvir os soluços da garota. Dean estava no colo dela. Ela passava a mão pelo rosto dele e tentava ao mesmo tempo estancar o sangue, que não era muito, mas a mordida no ombro tinha sido feia.

- Onde estamos indo? – Ela perguntou em determinado trajeto do caminho. Sam não respondeu, continuou dirigindo.

Estavam sem armas, estavam sem o Chevy Impala, estavam totalmente desarmados e não teriam como se proteger. Todas as coisas estavam no Hotel e no carro, e pra lá eles não podiam voltar agora.

As luzes que clareavam a estrada começaram a piscar, e isso não era bom sinal. Sam continuou dirigindo e tentou se acalmar, tentava se controlar porque não podia entrar em pânico agora. Dean estava inconsciente e na falta de desespero por parte deles, Rachel já estava desesperada pelos dois.

O rádio ligou sozinho, chiando horrivelmente. Sam tentou desligá-lo, mas antes que tivesse tempo o carro falhou e morreu. Ele respirou fundo, tentou ligar o carro de novo, mas nada aconteceu.

"_Agora não, agora não!"_

- O que foi? – Rachel perguntou lá de trás.

- Acontece isso sempre? – Sam perguntou, tentando ligar o carro de novo.

- Não. – Rachel respondeu com confiança. O carro podia ser antigo, mas funcionava perfeitamente bem.

Sam não tentou ligar o carro de novo, estava com a mão na chave quando teve a impressão de ter visto um vulto pelo reflexo do espelho.

Ou eles ficavam ali, ou saíam.

- Vamos sair. – Sam disse automaticamente, abrindo o porta-luvas do carro e procurando algo parecido com prata, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse usar.

- Como é? – Rachel não parecia nada feliz com a idéia. – Sair? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando? – Sam se virou para ela, sério. Não tinha achado nada no porta-luvas que fosse útil. Rachel olhou bem para Sam antes de respirar fundo, se preparando psicologicamente para sair do carro. Sam abriu a porta e saiu do carro, levantando o banco para pegar Dean de novo e os dois saírem de lá.

Foi quando alcançou os braços do irmão que ele gemeu de dor, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente e fazendo uma careta. Aquela mordida devia estar doendo um bocado.

- Dean? – Foi Rachel quem chamou, passando a mão pelo rosto de Dean. Ele piscou forte algumas vezes e encarou Sam, com o cabelo quase na frente dos olhos, molhado, o observando com uma preocupação imensa.

- Dean? Você está bem? – Sam perguntou, segurando uma das mãos do irmão.

- O que você acha? – Dean resmungou, tentando se levantar. Sam o ajudou a sair do carro, passando o braço pela cintura do irmão e Dean passando o braço pelos ombros de Sam. Rachel saiu do carro em seguida e grudou neles, olhando em volta com medo que a qualquer segundo alguma coisa surgisse para atacá-los.

- Droga... – Sam murmurou, olhando em volta. As luzes piscavam, só havia a estrada mal clareada pela frente e a floresta ao lado. Se eles seguissem em frente, seriam pegos facilmente. Se eles entrassem na floresta poderiam cortar caminho e chegar à civilização mais próxima.

- Você não está pensando em entrar aí, está? – Dean perguntou num sussurro de voz, olhando o rosto com expressão séria do irmão mais novo. Sam o encarou de volta.

- Tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Cara, eu odeio esse tipo de coisa. – Dean resmungou novamente, olhando das luzes piscantes para a floresta escura mais ao lado.

Era uma parte deserta da estrada onde eles estavam, e o único caminho quase seguro era pela floresta.

Antes que começassem a andar, Dean enfiou a mão na parte de dentro da jaqueta e puxou de lá uma faca, entregando a Sam que a segurou sem contestar. Pelo menos um deles andava armado, não é mesmo?

Dean naquelas condições não ia conseguir usar a faca direito, tampouco se defender com muito sucesso. Ele apoiava quase todo o peso em Sam, e fazia caretas de dor a cada movimento. Sam, praticamente, estava com a responsabilidade de cuidar dos três.

Eles começaram a andar e entraram na floresta, que por sinal estava escura, não dava para enxergar quase nada.

Dean estava meio zonzo, e o seu ombro doía terrivelmente. Ele se apoiava em Sam daquele jeito porque tinha a impressão de que se tentasse andar sozinho, sairia cambaleando.

Eles andavam sem rumo, os dois seguindo o Winchester mais novo, que parecia saber mais ou menos o que fazia, ou aonde levava os dois. Se andassem pela floresta durante algum tempo logo dariam de cara com uma pequena cidadezinha, se o mapa que Sam olhara uns dias atrás estivesse certo.

O silêncio daquele lugar deserto e cheio de mato, e árvores, só era quebrado por barulhos distantes de uivos, e o primeiro que ouviu fez com que Sam apertasse mais Dean pela cintura. Ele continuou andando, respirando rápido, tendo a leve impressão de que estavam ferrados.

- Onde estamos indo, Sam? – Rachel perguntou num sussurro de voz, tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos de Sam. Sam não respondeu, continuou andando até que de repente Dean o empurrasse pra longe fazendo Sam tropeçar em algo que devia ser um galho e cair no chão com tudo. Dean caiu do outro lado e rapidamente se encostou numa das árvores. De primeira o caçula não entendeu nada, mas depois viu a flecha enorme fincada no tronco da árvore em que Dean estava encostado.

Ótimo, como ele podia enfrentar sabem-se lá quantos demônios ou vampiros com uma única faca?

-_ Sam!_ – Dean gritou em sinal de aviso, Sam estava se levantando quando sentiu alguém o agarrar por trás e o jogar com tudo na direção de uma das árvores. Bateu as costas com força no tronco e soltou um gemido de dor, tendo a impressão de que algo o tinha cortado. Então a pessoa, um homem alto, com dentes afiados e grandes partiu pra cima dele e sem pensar Sam o barrou com a faca, bem no pescoço do cara. Ele tentou alcançar Sam, ou estrangulá-lo, mas Sam continuou fazendo força até arrancar a cabeça do vampiro com a única faca que tinha.

Ele se abaixou com uma pressa desesperada para pegar o arco que disparou a flecha e assim que o pegou, encarou Dean do outro lado, já em pé, olhando a cena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Não era sempre que Sam arrancava a cabeça dos outros assim brutalmente. O mais novo estava com as mãos sujas de sangue, e respirava bem mais rápido que antes.

Então ele olhou em volta.

- Onde está a Rachel? – Perguntou, se dando conta de que a garota não estava mais ali. Droga, ele não a mandou ficar por perto?

A sua pergunta foi respondida em seguida, e não foi uma resposta agradável.

Alguma coisa puxou Dean com força para trás e passou o braço ao redor do pescoço do caçador, e havia um revólver nas mãos da garota, que era Rachel.

Sam apontou o arco que estava segurando contra Rachel instantaneamente, mas hesitou ao ver a arma apontada contra Dean. Dean mordia o lábio inferior com força, tentando conter a dor que estava sentindo, porque o demônio possuindo o corpo de Rachel fazia questão de pressionar o cano da arma com força na mordida no ombro dele.

- Paradinho aí, Winchester. Se não eu estouro os miolos do seu irmãozinho. – Ela foi direta, sorria maldosamente. Sam sentiu aquele mesmo nervosismo de antes tomar conta dele. Teve a impressão, também, de que alguém estava se aproximando dele por trás, e ao ver que Dean estava com os olhos arregalados olhando algum ponto acima do seu ombro, teve certeza que alguém estava se aproximando dele por trás. Sam não moveu um músculo para se defender, se ele ameaçasse atirar, Dean poderia levar um tiro ou também poderia ser acertado pela flecha, o que não seria surpresa considerando a escuridão daquele lugar e a chuva.

Mas Sam não precisou pensar muito nisso, porque a pancada forte na sua cabeça o fez ficar inconsciente.

* * *

A sua cabeça doía horrivelmente. Pra ser mais exato, doía perto da sua nuca. Abriu os olhos, contrariando a vontade do seu corpo, que era a de continuar com os olhos fechados e continuar inconsciente, porque talvez assim a dor sumisse, ou diminuísse. Mas ele sabia que não podia ficar sem fazer nada agora, tinham sido pegos e sabe-se lá Deus onde estavam, e o que ia acontecer com eles.

Sam se esforçou, abriu os olhos e sentiu uma leve dor na extensão deles, só por ter encarado a lâmpada acessa no teto que dava claridade ao cômodo. Ele tentou fazer algum movimento, porque estava sentado no chão e precisava se levantar, esticar o corpo, mas descobriu que era impossível porque estava amarrado, preso. Seu coração falhou uma batida, e uma ansiedade já conhecida começou a tomar conta dele, aos poucos.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, tentando raciocinar. Mexeu as mãos, só para constatar que havia cordas prendendo seus pulsos, e estavam amarradas tão forte que um simples movimento fazia seus pulsos doerem.

Estava tudo uma porcaria, não tinha como piorar. Foi o que Sam pensou ao analisar o cômodo onde estavam, era um porão, parecia muito com um porão. Havia caixotes velhos e sujos encostados num canto do aposento, três postes de madeira fincados no chão, indo até o teto. Num deles estavam presos Rachel e Dean, e no outro o próprio Sam.

Ouviu um gemido, de dor, e seu olhar se fixou em seu irmão que levantava a cabeça, encostando-a na madeira do poste e mexendo os braços devagar, para gemer de dor outra vez, provavelmente porque as cordas estavam apertadas e o movimento fez com que elas machucassem mais ainda seus pulsos. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Sam, e Sam soltou o ar de uma vez, com alívio, porque sem notar ele tinha prendido a respiração.

- Isso bem que podia ser um pesadelo. – Dean murmurou, contorcendo o rosto numa careta de dor. – Eu ia achar o máximo.

- Temos que sair daqui. – Sam disse, mexendo os pulsos outra vez, na tentativa falha de afrouxar a corda.

- Oh, você acha? – Dean retrucou irônico. – Porque isso nem me passou pela cabeça, sabe?

- Muito engraçado, Dean.

- Eu faço o possível. – Dean disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. Nesse instante, a garota presa no poste ao lado acordou, abrindo os olhos lentamente e olhando para Sam, e então para Dean. Ela pareceu se dar conta da situação e só por isso arregalou totalmente os olhos azuis e começou a se mexer com certo desespero.

- Meu Deus... – Ela murmurou, entrando em pânico.

- Calma, Rachel, calma. – Sam tentou tranqüilizá-la, a última coisa que precisavam agora era de uma garota desesperada, entrando em pânico. Ele observou o porão, tentando encontrar com o olhar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a se livrar das cordas, e Rachel ainda se mexia e parecia que ia cair no choro a qualquer momento.

- Hey, Rach? – Foi Dean quem a chamou, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente e olhou para Dean. Parecia um animal assustado, acuado. – Tente se acalmar, okay? Precisamos que você se acalme...

- Onde estamos? Quem são aqueles caras? O que eles querem?

- Eu... Eu não tenho certeza...

- Eles me trouxeram aqui! – Ela disse, na verdade exclamou, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que queriam cair. Dean se calou, olhando de relance para Sam que estava mais interessado em procurar algo que o ajudasse a se livrar das cordas.

- Te trouxeram aqui? Tem certeza?

- É claro! Eu... Não era aqui, mas... A tinta... – Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando o papel de parede gasto. – Era igual ao do quarto em que eu fiquei.

- Droga... – Sam pensou alto, tornando a olhar o irmão.

- O que foi?

- Não tem nada aqui que preste, pelo menos alguma coisa ao meu alcance. – Sam foi dizendo, como se não tivesse ouvido o discurso de "menina assustada" de Rachel. Ele indicou com um sinal de cabeça um tipo de machado em cima de um dos caixotes, bem distante tanto dele quanto de Dean.

- Espera... – Rachel disse, antes que Dean tivesse tempo de abrir a boca. – Eu tenho um estilete aqui no bolso.

Ela tentou movimentar as mãos para alcançar o bolso da calça, mas nessa hora a porta do porão se abriu e duas pessoas entraram. Uma delas era um cara alto, forte, pálido, o outro um homem menor, de estatura mediana e olhos totalmente negros, sem o mínimo rastro de emoção, a não ser pelo sorriso estampado nos lábios, que descrevia muito bem o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

Devia estar achando aquilo o máximo.

- Sam e Dean. – Ele cumprimentou animado, entrando no cômodo e olhando de Dean, para Sam. – Dean e Sam.

Rachel parou de fazer o que estava fazendo na hora, totalmente estática. O medo a estava paralisando, ela não conseguia pensar em nada do que tinha que fazer agora. Aquele cara, aquele cara ali era o mesmo que tinha batido nela, e quando o homem voltou seus olhos negros para ela, a garota tentou recuar, completamente assustada.

- Sam, Dean... E Rachel. – Ele disse, se aproximando dela e ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, passando a mão pelo rosto da garota que tentava se afastar, mesmo que fosse impossível, e só nessa hora as lágrimas que queriam cair escorreram pelas bochechas da garota. – Rachel... Faz um tempinho, não? Pensei que não ia te ver de novo, _princesa._

- Fica longe dela. – Dean disse do outro lado, tão baixo e tão ameaçadoramente que somente um demônio mesmo para ignorar uma ordem daquelas. O rapaz possuído sorriu, achando algo naquela situação toda engraçada, e se voltou para Sam, saindo de perto de Rachel que estava soluçando, parecia que sempre que ficava nervosa ela começava a soluçar.

- Okay, Dean... Vou ficar longe dela, até porque ela não me interessa nem um pouco. – Ele parou ao lado de Sam, e Sam encarava seu irmão só para não encarar aquela criatura, e não era por medo.

Sentiu a mão dele no seu rosto, acariciando seu rosto sugestivamente, sentiu os dedos longos deslizando para o seu pescoço e nesse instante Sam começou a mexer os pulsos, independente de doer a cada movimento, ele só sentia que tinha que se livrar das cordas, o mais rápido possível. Não estava com um pressentimento muito bom. – Por que o nervosismo, Sammy?

- Não chama ele assim! – Dean gritou, mais ameaçador e possesso do que antes. O homem riu, apenas riu, e segurou o queixo de Sam com força forçando um contato visual, e quando os olhos esverdeados do mais novo encontraram os negros daquele corpo possuído, só havia desprezo, e repulsa, mais nada em seu olhar. Não havia medo, não havia receio.

Winchesters não fazem esse tipo.

- Não vou machucar você, Sammy. – O homem prosseguiu, ignorando Dean completamente, e Dean se mexia com violência, tentando se livrar das cordas a todo custo, mas estava difícil, se pelo menos ele tivesse algo afiado...

A forma como aquele demônio estava olhando para seu irmãozinho, a forma como a mão dele deslizava pelo corpo de Sam estava deixando Dean fora de si, tudo o que o mais velho queria agora era mandar aquela criatura pro lugar dela, o inferno. – Você é precioso demais para ser ferido.

O homem sussurrou com os lábios roçando na sua orelha. Sam voltava a olhar o irmão, estava sentindo raiva, e nojo, muito nojo, e só ficou claro que ele estava sentindo muito nojo quando o homem passou a língua pela sua orelha, e Sam se contorceu tentando se afastar o máximo possível.

- Seu desgraçado! – Dean gritou. O homem riu, de novo.

- Fica longe de mim! – Sam disse, e o homem segurou seu rosto com violência de novo e aproximou tanto seus lábios dos lábios de Sam que tanto ele, quanto Rachel e Dean, pensaram que ele o beijaria.

- Ficar longe de você é algo meio impossível, Sammy.

- Seu filho da mãe, se você encostar nele mais uma vez eu juro por Deus que... – Dean não teve tempo de completar a frase, a dor veio do nada, veio subitamente atingido seu corpo como se ele fosse jogado no meio do fogo, como se caísse de um prédio e ficasse agonizando de dor no chão. Sentiu seus ossos doerem, seu corpo estava queimando, não literalmente, mas parecia que estava, e antes que pudesse se controlar, estava gritando de dor, porque a dor que estava sentindo agora era insuportável.

- A conversa ainda não chegou na escória. – O demônio disse, observando Dean com um sorriso nos lábios. Rachel não agüentava mais ver aquilo, estava chorando e estava olhando para o lado, porque a cena de Dean sendo torturado era insuportável de se ver, e se era assim para ela, pior ainda era para Sam.

- Por favor, pára! – Sam praticamente implorou, não dando à mínima se aquilo ia ser humilhante, Dean estava gritando de dor e ele não conseguia assistir aquilo.

- O que disse, Sammy?

- Por favor, pare, pare. – Sam tornou a dizer. – O que você quer de nós?

A dor cessou, Dean encostou a cabeça no poste de madeira e arfou, respirando rápido. Sua visão estava embaçando, seu corpo todo ainda doía.

Sam olhava nos olhos daquele homem ajoelhado em sua frente, e estava tão concentrado em manter o contato visual que não viu o outro homem, provavelmente o vampiro, chegar por trás dele.

- Eu disse para parar. – Sam repetiu.

- Por que deveria? É divertido, não acha? – Aproximou-se de novo do caçula dos Winchesters, chegou bem perto e passou os lábios pelo pescoço de Sam, a mão direita alcançando a coxa de Sam e a apertando, por cima do tecido do jeans. Sam não conseguia esconder o quão nojento aquilo era, e nem o medo que sentia do que aquele maluco quisesse fazer com ele, estava tudo estampado em seu olhar, mas ele não ia resistir agora, não quando a vida de Dean corria risco.

Porque Dean era a sua prioridade, o resto não importava. Nem mesmo ele.

- O que pode ser mais interessante do que torturar seu irmão? – Ele perguntou num sussurro de voz, estava insinuando coisas, e Sam não era lerdo, ele sabia muito bem o que aquele cara queria.

Dean olhava para os dois, olhava com ódio, olhava com uma ira indescritível. Ele não tinha como se livrar das cordas, estava exausto e todo o seu corpo doía, mas a idéia do que aquele filho da puta queria fazer com seu irmão dançava pela sua cabeça de uma forma irritante, e isso estava tirando Dean do controle. Se aquele cara ousasse tentar qualquer coisa contra Sam...

- Não. – Sam respondeu, olhando o demônio nos olhos. Havia desprezo na sua voz. – Nem pensar.

- Oh, é por que o Dean está vendo? Nunca fez com ninguém olhando? – Ele riu, olhando para Dean que tentava se livrar das cordas, de qualquer maneira que fosse.

Ele não deu tempo a Sam para responder, segurou seu queixo com violência e pressionou seus lábios contra os lábios de Sam, Sam fechou a boca com força e tentou se desvencilhar, mas então o demônio apertou seu maxilar com força, muita força, e obrigou Sam a abrir a boca. Quando sentiu a língua daquele desconhecido invadir a sua boca Sam tentou se mexer, se livrar daquilo de qualquer modo que fosse, mesmo que fosse impossível. Sentiu as mãos do outro homem segurando seus braços com força, o impedindo de se movimentar muito.

Ele estava explorando sua boca e aquilo era tão repulsivo que Sam tinha vontade de colocar o que comeu para fora. Ele podia ouvir os gritos de Dean, um palavrão atrás do outro, se Dean já era um boca-suja quando estava no seu humor normal, imagine então quando estava com raiva.

Porque era raiva o que ele estava sentindo. Era seu irmão quem aquele cara estava tocando, estava forçando a beijar, era seu irmão e Dean deveria protegê-lo de tudo, de todos. E mesmo que fosse raiva por aquele cara estar tentando algo contra a vontade de Sam, também era ciúme o que Dean estava sentindo.

Um ciúme doentio, possessivo, Dean tinha vontade de socar o rosto daquele homem até ele ficar irreconhecível, e depois mandá-lo para o inferno de novo, e de novo. Ele não tinha o direito de tocar Sam, ele não tinha direito de beijar Sam, aquele direito era só de Dean e ponto final, de ninguém mais.

- Fica longe dele, filho da puta! – Dean gritava, seus pulsos estavam doendo, e ele tinha certeza que estavam machucados e os machucados estavam sangrando, sentia a corda apertar com força e raspar na sua pele, mas ele estava pouco se lixando para aquilo, para a dor.

Sam gemeu de dor quando o homem mordeu seu lábio inferior com força, e o gosto de sangue preencheu sua boca, e quando achou que ele ia parar, ele voltou com mais força, parecendo ficar mais satisfeito ainda por estar sentindo o gosto de sangue misturado com a saliva de Sam.

As cordas afrouxaram, o outro homem o tinha soltado, mas antes que tivesse tempo de processar a mensagem, empurrar aquele cara, ele já tinha se afastado e Sam era jogado com tudo, com força, contra a parede, batendo o corpo com violência e caindo no chão sem delicadeza alguma.

A pressão contra seu corpo foi tão forte que com o impacto, Sam achou que tinha quebrado as costelas. Tentou se apoiar na parede, se levantar, mas nessa hora outra pressão o pegou de surpresa e Sam era colocado contra a parede, sem conseguir mover um músculo, sem conseguir se livrar daquilo.

- Parece que alguém aqui está se mordendo de ciúmes. – O homem disse, olhando para um Dean realmente possesso. Ele se aproximou do mais velho, chegou bem perto e manteve o contato visual. Se olhares matassem, ele já estaria em decomposição. – Seu _namoradinho_ tem um gosto delicioso, Dean...

- Desgraçado!

- Pensa que eu não sei? Pensa ue eu não vi na cabecinha dessa vadia o que vocês andam fazendo por aí? – Ele sorriu mais ainda, colocando as mãos para trás. – Se John Winchester soubesse...

- Limpa a sua boca imunda pra falar dele. – Dean disse em tom ríspido, recebendo como resposta uma risada desdenhosa.

- Essa boca imunda vai sentir o gosto da boca do seu irmãozinho, Dean. Eu vou experimentar cada parte dele, cada parte do corpo dele, vou entrar nele, vou sair de dentro dele e você vai ver tudo, sem poder mover um músculo para ajudá-lo. Então quando você for beijá-lo, vai sentir meu gosto nele, vai me ver me esfregando nele, vai me ver na sua cabeça, _fodendo _ele...

- Seu filho da... – Dean virou o rosto com tudo, o tapa forte acertou seu rosto em cheio, e deixaria ali uma marca vermelha por alguns dias.

- Você beija seu irmão com essa boca? – Ele perguntou ironicamente, se levantando. Sam tentava mover os braços, sentia aquele desespero ir tomando conta de cada parte do seu corpo, agora ele podia se desesperar e entrar em pânico. Ele precisava se soltar, eles precisavam se livrar daquilo, agora era uma questão de necessidade, muita necessidade.

- Vou acabar com você! – Dean gritou, cheio de ódio. – Vou mandar você direto pro inferno, seu desgraçado!

O demônio não lhe deu a mínima, apenas riu, se aproximando de Sam. Ele fez um gesto para o vampiro que ainda estava ali com eles, um gesto rápido com a mão indicando a porta, e ele pareceu compreender, porque já estava saindo.

- Hey, Foster, leva essa vadia com você. – O demônio disse, olhando com desdém para Rachel. Foster, que parecia ser o vampiro e o cara mais alto, assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e se aproximou de Rachel que começou a se debater, e assim que o cara a soltou ela correu na direção de Dean, o abraçando ou qualquer coisa assim, se jogando em cima dele. O vampiro a puxou pelos cabelos e a garota gritou de dor, então ele a arrastou com violência para fora do porão e então só estavam ali Sam, o demônio, e Dean.

Foi uma sorte nenhum do dois ter notado quando a garota deixou cair o seu estilete perto das mãos de Dean.

O cara menor tornou a olhar para Sam, com malícia, com luxúria. Sam Winchester é o tipo de cara que não se joga fora. Ele tem um jeito todo inocente de agir, de se portar, que despertavam os desejos mais impuros dos outros, e o corpo de Sam... O olhar do demônio desceu pelo corpo de Sam, o comendo com os olhos, e quando ele se aproximou, Sam tornou a se mexer, tentando por tudo se livrar daquilo, se libertar.

- Não vai começar com essa frescura, não é? Por que não fica parado, assim nós dois aproveitamos a situação...

- Fica longe de mim! – Sam disse.

- Sammy...

- FICA LONGE! – Sam gritou, tentando mexer seu corpo. O demônio sorriu, abaixou a cabeça e quando a ergueu para olhar o mais novo, foi para torturá-lo, como fizera com Dean minutos atrás. Sam mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo a vontade insana que tinha de gritar, implorar para que aquele demônio parasse. Seu corpo todo doía, cada parte, tinha a impressão de que seus ossos estavam se partindo ao meio, rachando, mas ele não ia gritar, ele não ia implorar.

A mão do homem chegou a sua nuca e deslizou para o cabelo castanho de Sam e o puxou com força, e Sam gemeu de dor sem conseguir se controlar. Fechou os olhos, firme, achando que não agüentaria por muito tempo, e foi pensando nisso que a dor cessou de repente e ele abriu novamente os olhos esverdeados, e o homem o olhava com falsa ternura, falsa preocupação.

- Eu gostei de você Sammy. Eu realmente gostei de você. Por isso não me faça machucar você de novo. – Ele disse com cinismo, e deu um soco em cheio na boca do estômago do mais novo. Aquela pressão terminou e Sam quase caiu no chão, se não fosse o homem o segurando pelos cabelos, teria caído. Acabou ficando de joelhos, com as mãos em volta das costelas, o outro soco veio segundos depois e acertou seu rosto, fazendo Sam cuspir sangue no chão, e então vieram outros, e Sam estava caindo no chão, e Dean assistia aos berros, xingando aquele desgraçado de tudo quanto é nome.

Sam tinha caído no chão, sem fôlego, sem forças, e o demônio continuava a chutá-lo nas costelas.

Quando Sam achou que não agüentaria a dor, o homem o puxou pelos cabelos novamente e passou o braço pelo seu pescoço, quase o sufocando no gesto. Colou seu corpo no de Sam e ele estava atrás de Sam, e Sam ainda estava ajoelhado.

Ele olhou para Dean, e Sam olhou para Dean também. Escorria sangue da sua boca, havia machucados no seu rosto. O homem sorriu, passando a língua pela bochecha de Sam e apertando mais o braço contra o pescoço dele, assistindo Sammy tossir, sem fôlego, engasgando.

- Vai cooperar, Sammy? Não precisa ter vergonha do seu irmão. – Ele riu, jogando Sam contra o chão. Sam gemeu novamente de dor, tentou rastejar para algum ponto do porão, distante daquele homem, mesmo sabendo ser em vão. Ele estava indo até Sam, ia começar a sessão de tortura de novo, ia começar a tentar algo pior contra ele.

Ele puxou o mais novo, que tentou reagir, tentou se livrar das mãos daquele homem, mas parecia ser inútil. Ele rasgou sua camisa, abriu o zíper da própria calça e segurou os pulsos de Sam com força, os prendeu acima da sua cabeça. Ia se abaixar para beijá-lo, forçar outro beijo, tocar o corpo exposto de Sam pela camisa aberta, mas não teve tempo disso acontecer.

Algo o atingiu com força por trás, e o corpo possuído caiu para o lado. O homem tentou se proteger, se levantar, mas essa mesma coisa que o atingira o atingiu de novo e com mais força. Logo Dean se ajoelhou em cima do homem, os joelhos de cada lado da perna dele e pressionou o machado, na parte da madeira, contra o pescoço do homem, o imobilizando.

- Sam! – Dean chamou, e Sam com dificuldade rastejou para perto dos dois, se aproximou do corpo possuído e começou a recitar palavras em latim. Mesmo que estivesse sem fôlego, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse doendo, a força de vontade tinha sido maior ali. Dean o segurava, Sam ao lado fazia o ritual de exorcismo, até porque Dean não sabia aquilo de cor e salteado como o irmão, e antes que o demônio pudesse se livrar de alguma forma, a fumaça negra saía da sua boca.

- Só eu posso chamá-lo de Sammy, seu filho da puta! – A voz de Dean soou cheia de desprezo. Foi a última coisa que ele disse àquele demônio e foi a última coisa que aquele demônio ouviu, em meio aquela onda de raiva que Dean estava sentindo.

Estava feito, estava acabado. Mas ainda não era o fim.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Demorou, mas veio, finalmente. Me desculpem pela demora, é que as aulas começaram e daí ficou mais difícil dar atenção a fanfic, mas não se preocupem, vou tentar não demorar tanto agora. Ah, e também demorou porque eu tinha escrito uma versão meio diferente pra esse capítulo, mas daí eu fui reler e achei uma porcaria e tive que escrever tudo de novo! xD

Espero que tenham gostado e, façam uma autora movida a reviews feliz, deixem reviews!

.

.

.

**Sta Lara** – Cara, eu simplesmente amei sua review! Eu fiquei lendo e rindo sozinha, você me animou legal, sabia? Que booooom que você gostou dessas partes, a do "John Winchester que estais no céu..." eu coloquei de última hora, pra descontrair a coisa toda. Quanto ao Sam, bem, o Jared está bem mais machão nessas temporadas mais recentes, e acho que a intenção do cabelo deve ser essa, ele fica mais fofinho, mais "irmãozinho caçula" com aquele cabelo com franja, agora com esse ele fica com aquele ar macho... _Ui!_ Auhauahuaha Se bem que eu gosto dos dois, bah, é difícil eu não gostar de alguma coisa no Jared! Hahahaha Muito obrigada pela review, eu fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que você está gostando! Beeeeeijos

**Srta.Kinomoto** – Adorei a review! Uahuahauahauhauah Wow, mesmo com todas as desgraças (Faz parte), o Sam se deu bem, né? Seria muita crueldade minha toda aquela desgraça acontecer sem o Sammy ter a oportunidade de jogar o Dean na parede e chamar ele de lagartixa! (Adooooro isso o/ auhauhauahaua) Beeeeeeijos, querida, muito obrigada, mesmo, mesmo! x3

**Wary** – Se você achou que o capítulo 5 demorou, imagina esse! (vergonha)... uahuahauah Beeeem, eu odeio essas personagens chatas que chegam pra atrapalhar a vida do nosso casal perfeito e feliz, mas a fanfic pedia uma Rachel da vida, se não "Tudo o que ele quer é" não seria a mesma coisa! xD Muuuuito obrigada pela review, acho que você sabe o quão elas me deixam feliz, né? E me empolgam pra escrever! Desculpa a demora, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, até o próximo, beeeeeijos!

**Katthy –** hahahaha É como dizem: "Os santos são os piores", e o Sam com aquela cara de bom moço não engana ninguém, só o Dean, só o Dean! 8D Muuuuito obrigada! Cara, como eu adoro elogios! . Beeeeeeeeijos O.

**Lenon Fernandes** – hahaha, será? É, acho que sim! xD Bah, tudo bem você ter demorado pra deixar a review, pelo menos você deixou! . E muito obrigada viu? Adorei. Incesto não fazia o mínimo sentido para mim também, mas Sam/Dean é diferente, e tem outros que eu costumo ler, no final das contas acabei me viciando! ahauahuaha Beeeeeeijos ;D

**Miss Luhh** – Ela se apossou da sua conta? Que maldaaaade! uu' Bem, okay, me desculpe pela demora, o último capítulo foi praticamente postado nas férias ainda, prometo que não demoro mais! Beeeeijos, moça, beeeijos x3

**Cin Infante** – Muuuito obrigada, Cih. Eu fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da fanfic, de verdade! Beijos x3 x3

.

.

.

Okay, acho que isso é tudo. Deixem reviews, por favor, façam uma autora feliz ;D

Até a próxima, beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu teria dinheiro na carteira e em "Created by..." aparecia meu nome e não o do Eric Kripke._

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando. Gosta do tipo? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

* * *

**Tudo o que ele quer é** - Capítulo Sete

* * *

O corpo inerte, e já sem vida há um bom tempo, estava no chão. Fosse quem fosse a pessoa que aquele demônio usou como fantoche, ela já não estava mais viva.

Dean respirava rápido, ainda sentindo aquela adrenalina que o levou a se soltar das cordas com o estilete jogado por Rachel, até pegar o machado e tomar a iniciativa de acabar com aquela criatura dos infernos. Ele saiu de cima do corpo, mantendo-se ajoelhando ao lado, e foi então que se lembrou de Sam.

No mesmo segundo Dean olhou para seu irmão que também respirava rápido, ele estava meio deitado no chão se recuperando daquele susto e provavelmente estava sentindo dor. Havia sangue escorrendo, pouco, da sua boca e havia machucados no seu rosto. Dean engatinhou até Sam e o segurou delicadamente pelo rosto, forçando um contato visual.

Não disse nada, apenas observou cada detalhe do rosto de Sam. Certificando-se que ele estava bem.

- Dean... – Sam murmurou, e Dean sentiu o toque das mãos do irmão em seus pulsos. – Eu estou bem...

- Está o caramba! – Dean estava irritado, estava com tanta raiva que a sua vontade era a de socar alguém agora mesmo até essa pessoa perder os sentidos. – Olha só para o seu rosto, ele te machucou...

- Estou em melhores condições que você. – Sam disse, dando um sorriso curto. Dean suspirou, desistindo, e então se levantou e ajudou Sam a se levantar.

Já em pé, Dean direcionou seu melhor olhar de desprezo ao corpo sem vida.

- Aquele desgraçado filho da...

- Dean... – Sam continuou sorrindo, e era estranho ele estar assim logo depois de todo aquele susto, mas era como estava. A irritação de Dean às vezes o divertia, _esse_ tipo de irritação, não aquela de antes, na hora em que ele estava xingando aquele cara de tudo quanto é nome. Aquela de antes não divertia, até porque era meio difícil rir quando um cara quer abusar sexualmente de você no mesmo momento.

Mas também sorria porque Dean estava bem, e Dean estava preocupado com ele. Aquilo o fazia se sentir seguro.

- Okay, okay. – Dean deu de ombros, e passou a mão pelo rosto de Sam de novo. Não sabia, agora, se estava apenas checando se o irmão estava mesmo bem ou se apenas queria sentir o toque da pele de Sam. Talvez fossem os dois, só agora Dean se dava conta da vontade maluca que ele estava sentindo de abraçar Sam, trazer ele para mais perto, beijá-lo.

Só de pensar em beijar Sam aquele arrepio, agora bem conhecido, subia pela sua espinha e fazia os pêlos da sua nuca, e dos seus braços se arrepiarem. Era uma sensação tão boa que ele não estava acostumado a sentir.

- Acho que ele já estava morto faz tempo.

- Quê? Quem? – Dean perguntou confuso, estava olhando nos olhos de Sam, e tinha se distraído. Sam riu, lançando um olhar ao corpo morto da pessoa desconhecida.

- Ele. – Disse. – Acho que já estava morto fazia tempo.

- Hum... – Dean olhou naquela direção também, e automaticamente levou uma mão ao seu ombro machucado, se dando conta da "dorzinha" irritante que estava sentindo. – Acho que sim. Menos mal...

- Menos mal? – Sam estava olhando para a mão de Dean sobre o próprio ombro.

- É... – Dean desviou o olhar do corpo para encarar seu irmão. – Quer dizer, pelo menos ele não teve que vivenciar nada do que esse cara fez.

- Tem razão. – Sam não disse mais nada, se aproximou de seu irmão e tirou a mão de Dean que estava sob a ferida, e então foi abaixando a jaqueta dele.

- Hey, o que você está fazendo? – Dean perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Sam riu.

- Acha mesmo que é isso, sério? – Sam perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Dean não disse nada, só sorriu mais ainda. Ele passou a mão na ferida, dando uma analisada. Estava mesmo feia.

Dean acabou deixando escapar um gemido de dor, pego pela surpresa.

- Desculpa. Deve estar doendo muito.

- Pra caramba, mas deixa pra lá, meio que já estou acostumado. – Ele ajeitou a jaqueta, com cuidado já que movimentar muito o braço o fazia sentir mais dor. – Agora... Precisamos achar a Rachel, achar aquelas crianças, se é que elas ainda estão vivas.

Sam concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e abaixou-se para pegar o machado do chão, o segurando firme e encarando o seu irmão em seguida. Ele estava com um mau pressentimento, mas esperava que as crianças estivessem vivas. Mesmo sabendo que era um pouco difícil, por terem sido seqüestradas há tanto tempo, de qualquer jeito ainda havia uma esperança.

* * *

Foster empurrou Rachel com força. A garota perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo próxima da cama, e foi aí que ela se apoiou, para não cair de cara no chão. Ela o olhou de frente, estava chorando, a maquiagem preta nos seus olhos estava toda borrada. Então seu olhar se desviou para o lado e ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Megan Fiennes estava ali, no canto do quarto, presa. Suas roupas antes de cores claras, o uniforme da escola, impecável, estava sujo e havia marcas pelo seu rosto, pelo seu pescoço e braços que denunciavam que ela havia apanhado.

A menina estava encolhida no chão, olhando para Rachel e chorando silenciosamente.

- O que você fez com ela seu maldito? – Rachel indagou, com desprezo, raiva. O homem abriu o zíper da calça e foi se aproximando da garota loira.

- Não é da sua conta, vadia.

- Se ser vadia é ser o oposto de uma coisa como você, eu sou com muito orgulho. – Cuspiu as palavras, e como castigo levou um tapa forte no rosto. Rachel levou a sua mão à bochecha que estava pegando fogo, avermelhada. Foster segurou seus braços e a forçou a se levantar, jogando-a com violência em cima da cama. Ela sentiu a cabeça bater contra a cabeceira, e em seguida sentiu o peso do corpo do homem sobre o seu.

Ela se debateu, tentando se libertar. Ele segurou seus braços e abaixou o rosto.

- Quietinha, Rach.

- Vai pro inferno! – Rachel gritou, e em seguida cuspiu no rosto dele, e levou outro tapa, e outro, mais forte. Ela se calou, o cabelo loiro estava parcialmente na frente de seu rosto. O homem continuou ali sentado em cima dela e limpou o rosto com a mão.

- Bem mais violenta que o garoto. – Ele disse de repente, numa voz maldosa, tirando a mecha de cabelo loiro da frente do rosto alvo de Rachel. – Ele também resistiu no inicio, mas acabou cedendo no final, todos cedem, ninguém gosta de sentir dor.

- O que fez com eles? – Ela perguntou, gritando, tentando se livrar das mãos do homem. Ele ria quando ela tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar.

- O que vou fazer com você agora. – Ele puxou os cabelos da garota e a obrigou a se virar, puxando o braço de Rachel para trás, o encostando nas costas dela. A garota gritou de dor e as lágrimas foram escorrendo, agora ela implorava em um murmuro de voz para ele parar.

Podia ouvir os gritos da menina no canto do quarto, e o som das risadas de Foster. Isso estava abalando seu consciente.

Estava com medo, estava assustada e desesperada. Ela não sabia se Dean tinha conseguido pegar seu estilete, não sabia se ele tinha conseguido se livrar das cordas e nem o que estavam acontecendo com ele e Sam. Não tinha garantia de que ele viria a salvar. E só de pensar que ela iria apanhar como naquele dia, e pior...

- Está bem mais valente hoje, não é Rach? Gostava de você quietinha, obediente, mas assim fica mais divertido... Bem mais divertido. – Ele sussurrou ao pé da sua orelha. – Você me lembra ela, sabia? Assim como o garoto... Tem os mesmos cabelos...

Rachel choramingou, ele tocou seu rosto e a garota tentou se mexer, mas o peso do corpo de Foster a impedia de fazer muitos movimentos.

- Seu doente! – Ela gritou. Não queria nem saber o que aquele maluco tinha feito com aquelas crianças, com aquele garoto.

- Ela também era valente, forte... _Decidida._ – Ele continuou falando. – Indiferente, sabe? Foi totalmente indiferente quando terminou nosso caso, como pôde? Mas eu consegui me vingar... Quem ia acreditar que eu ia me tornar... _Isso?_

Ele sorriu insanamente.

- Seu desgraçado maluco! – Ela tornou a insultar, e ele puxou seu cabelo com mais força fazendo a garota gritar de dor. A outra mão alcançou a frente da sua camisa, ele ia tocá-la, ia tirar a camisa dela a força, iria abusar dela. Mas a porta se abriu, com força, e quando Foster virou o rosto para olhar naquela direção, deu de cara com Sam Winchester.

* * *

Saíram do porão, deram de cara com um corredor longo. O papel de parede era velho, estava faltando partes. Parecia que estavam em uma casa, talvez no meio da floresta, abandonada, antiga demais.

Sam ia na frente, segurando o machado, Dean ia atrás, só com o estilete. Geralmente não era Sam quem ficava na dianteira, mas Dean não estava em condições e por mais que protestasse, dessa vez ele é quem ia ser o protegido. Sam estava ali para proteger ele, garantir que nada de mal aconteça com seu irmão mais velho.

Eles subiram a pequena escada lentamente, com cuidado. Sam olhava em todas as direções, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, não chamar a atenção. Ao subirem, deram de cara com outro corredor.

Foi aí que eles ouviram alguém gritar, e esse alguém Dean tinha certeza que era Rachel. Eles se entreolharam, mas não precisaram dizer nada um ao outro. Sam começou a andar com mais velocidade até chegar em frente a uma porta, era de lá que vinha o barulho. Ele gesticulou com a mão para Dean ficar atrás, e então girou a maçaneta da porta. Estava trancada.

Respirou fundo. Rachel ainda estava gritando.

Ele recuou devagar e olhou para a porta um instante, e no minuto seguinte ele foi com tudo contra ela e a arrombou.

Sam chegou por trás e assim que o homem o encarou, ele bateu com tudo o machado no rosto do cara, na parte contraria da lâmina. Ele não tinha se preocupado em ver onde estavam, ele só se preocupou em tirar o homem do alcance de Rachel.

O homem foi parar no chão, Sam foi até ele, segurando firme o machado. Dean entrou no quarto e foi até Rachel, a garota se sentou na cama com pressa e assim que Dean chegou perto ela o abraçou, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e começou a soluçar, chorando.

Nesse instante Sam tinha arrancado a cabeça do vampiro numa só machadada, assim que ele mostrou os dentes e fez menção de atacar o mais novo. Ele pôde ouvir o grito assustado da garotinha, e ele olhou para o canto do quarto e viu Megan, chorando. Largou o machado no chão e foi até ela, se ajoelhando ao lado da menina.

- Calma, estamos aqui pra ajudar. – Ele disse muito baixo, muito calmo, desamarrando a menina que quando se viu livre, abraçou o mais novo dos Winchesters. Porque valeu a pena ela ter tido esperança, seja lá quem fosse aquele rapaz, ele tinha vindo para salvar ela, ela e seu irmão. – Tudo bem, Megan, tudo bem...

Sam sussurrou, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro da menina que o segurava com força, com medo que ele fosse embora. Sam virou um pouco o rosto para olhar para Rachel e Dean. A garota o soltava só agora, murmurando coisas desconexas para o mais velho.

- Ele... Ele ia me... Ele... Eu acho que ele estuprou aquele garoto, Dean e ele tentou me... Dean, oh Deus. – Ela o abraçou de novo, forte, Dean apenas se deixava abraçar e a abraçava também apertando a garota no abraço, tentando confortá-la através daquilo. – Ele me comparou com ela, acho que... Me comparou com alguma mulher e eu... Eu acho que era ela, a mãe deles e...

- Shh, Rach. Calma, okay? Não precisa falar agora.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no peitoral de Dean, o abraçando forte, e ele ignorou a dor no ombro. Apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Rachel e os dois ficaram em silêncio por aquele tempo, Dean sem notar o olhar que Sam lançava a eles dois. Eles só se afastaram quando Sam parou ao lado, segurando a menininha pela mão.

- Precisamos ir. – Ele disse sério. – Precisamos achar o irmão dela.

Dean encarou seu irmão, e depois encarou Rachel que estava se afastando, chorando menos.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. Rachel balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo, então Dean olhou para seu irmão. – Okay, vamos então.

* * *

Não foi difícil encontrar o garoto, ele estava no andar de cima, aonde costumava ser a cozinha. Ele não parecia nada bem, estava visivelmente pior do que a menina, mas os olhos dele brilharam quando a garota o alcançou e o abraçou. Sam e Dean não encontraram com nenhum outro vampiro, parecia que o grupo era pequeno, um grupo de amadores, e era incrível como eles tinham conseguido capturar Sam e Dean, logo Sam e Dean. Bem, o fato da vida deles estarem uma complicação tão grande capaz de tirar a concentração do trabalho, devia ser o motivo.

Eles andaram pela floresta, ainda estava de noite. Andaram até chegar na estrada, até chegarem no carro de Rachel. Rachel foi atrás com as duas crianças que ainda choravam, juntas, em silêncio, talvez de felicidade, de alivio, ou até mesmo por tudo o que passaram naquele lugar.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam uma única vez antes de Sam ligar o carro para ir até a casa dos Fiennes.

Parou em frente a casa, e saiu do carro levantando o banco para as crianças saírem. O encontro poderia ser taxado como clichê, Agatha começou a chorar compulsivamente quando abriu a porta e viu seus filhos, machucados, mas ainda assim vivos. Ela estava quase perdendo as esperanças, quase.

Ela e o senhor Fiennes abraçaram as crianças, um abraço forte e firme, e enquanto a família se reencontrava Sam ficou ali ao lado, olhando a cena.

Ele virou o rosto por um momento, olhando para Rachel e Dean no carro, mas então sua atenção se focou em outra coisa, na senhora Fiennes que o abraçou sem pedir permissão, agradecendo em meio aos soluços.

- Meu Deus, obrigada, muito obrigada! – Ela afastou-se, olhando para Sam e Sam sorriu, um sorriso fraco. Ela parecia ter notado o estado do garoto. Jonathan também o agradeceu, mais foi mais um agradecimento com o olhar, e então ele entrou com as crianças para dentro de casa.

- Não precisa agradecer, é o nosso trabalho. – Ela sorriu, o abraçando outra vez. Ela ainda perguntou se ele precisava ir a um hospital, porque ela iria levar as crianças até o hospital. Sam disse que não precisava, que ele e o outro investigador estavam bem, e Agatha agradeceu mais uma vez e não quis saber quem seqüestrou seus filhos, só quis saber se isso poderia acontecer novamente.

- Não, ele está morto. – Sam respondeu, tendo a leve impressão de que Agatha sabia de quem se tratava. Não havia motivos para julgá-la, em todas essas semanas ela já tinha tido tempo suficiente para se arrepender de ter traído o marido com um cara descontrolado como aquele, mas não fazia sentido perguntar agora. O que se passava dentro daquela casa não era da sua conta, a única coisa que importava era que eles estavam todos bem, e pareciam felizes.

Sam voltou ao carro sem dizer uma única palavra, e a viagem se seguiu assim até chegarem ao Hotel. Sam estacionou o Dodge Charger, e os três saíram do carro.

- Você está bem? Mesmo? – Rachel perguntou para Dean, um tempo depois.

- Estou sim. Olha, vai para o seu quarto, você precisa descansar, e eu também. – Dean sorriu, Rachel sorriu e o abraçou.

- Obrigada. – Ela murmurou, e Sam ao lado ficou quieto, sem a mínima vontade de dizer qualquer coisa, só queria ir logo para o quarto. Ela olhou para Sam, ainda abraçando Dean, e o olhou bem fixo, sem uma expressão definida nos olhos. Os dois se encaram, sem dizer nada. Ela se afastou de Dean, segundos depois.

- Não precisa agradecer, faz parte. – Dean comentou, com um sorriso irônico. Rachel sorriu outra vez, e olhou para Sam, ainda sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Sam.

- Não tem de que. – Foi tudo o que Sam disse, numa voz sem emoção. Ela sorriu mais ainda, ironicamente, e se afastou, indo até o quarto. O acontecimento todo que se passou naquele estacionamento, onde Rachel vira os dois se beijando, parecia ter sido esquecido. Pelo menos para Dean, porque Sam sabia que ela não tinha se esquecido, e nem ele.

- Bem... – Dean começou, chamando a atenção do mais novo. – Vamos entrar.

* * *

- Hey, o que foi?

- O que?

- Por que está assim? – Dean perguntou, fazendo uma rápida expressão de dor quando Sam deu o último ponto na sua ferida do ombro. Sam deu uma outra olhada no ferimento, checando se tinha feito tudo certo, e então começou a fazer os curativos. Estava fazendo tudo automaticamente, sem olhar para Dean.

E estava estranho desde que chegaram.

- Assim como?

- Assim... Por que está _assim_ comigo? – Dean olhava curiosamente para seu irmão, sem entender a mudança repentina de comportamento. Não tão repentina, já que ele estava assim há um tempo já.

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

- Sabe sim. Está agindo estranho desde que chegamos aqui, pra falar a real, desde que saímos daquele lugar.

- Estou normal, só um pouco cansado. – Sam disse, sem olhar para Dean. Tinha feito o curativo, e saído de perto do irmão que o acompanhava com o olhar. Dean observou Sam chegar até a escrivaninha, guardar as coisas na gaveta e o observou se sentar na cadeira, ligando o laptop. Ele não queria conversa.

Pode parecer clichê, mas Sam ficava lindo quando estava sério demais, irritado com alguma coisa. Na verdade, ele ficava lindo de qualquer jeito, não era de hoje que Dean costumava reparar no irmão. Ele reparava, fazia tempo, reparava no modo como Sam andava, quando ele falava, quando ele estava concentrado em alguma coisa, reparava em tudo. Sam era extremamente bonito, era sensual sem perceber.

Automaticamente Dean tinha molhado os lábios, estava olhando para Sam de um jeito faminto. Desde aquele momento no estacionamento, não tiveram tempo de se tocar, não teve tempo de beijar o irmão ou qualquer coisa assim, e era o que ele estava doido para fazer agora. Mas era estranho, eles tinham agindo normal nas últimas horas, estavam parecendo Sam e Dean sem o lance incestuoso, era como se fossem apenas irmãos que sentem um amor fraternal um pelo outro.

Dean não sabia se era uma boa idéia acabar com isso, não sabia o que fazer. E se seu pai soubesse, quer dizer, e se ele pudesse saber de alguma forma? _"Ele ficaria feliz da vida, o sonho de todo pai é ver seus filhos se pegando",_ pensou revirando os olhos. Qual é, John os mataria, isso sim.

Mas, de qualquer forma, o estrago já estava feito. Dean queria tocá-lo e não sabia como fazer isso, era a primeira vez que ficava sem jeito com relação a _isso_ com alguém, somente Sam para mudar seus hábitos mesmo.

- O que é? – Sam perguntou, notando o olhar fixo do irmão sobre si.

- _Quê?_ – Dean tinha perdido o fio da meada, tinha se distraído. Estava com cara de bobo.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Por que está estranho comigo? – Dean respondeu com outra pergunta, não querendo fugir do foco da discussão.

- Não estou estranho com você.

- Ah, claro, não.

- Será que você pode me deixar em paz? Por que não vai procurar a Rachel no quarto dela e para de me fazer perguntas idiotas? – Sam tornou a encarar a tela do computador. Ele estava irritado.

Dean sorriu enviesado, se levantando da cama para se aproximar do irmão. Estava explicado, então, o motivo de Sam estar tratando Dean diferente desde que deixaram as crianças em casa. Sam estava com ciúmes.

- Isso é ciúmes, Sam? Está com ciúmes? – Dean perguntou chegando por trás de Sam, o tom de voz que tinha era o de alguém que está achando algo engraçado. Era melhor ele ter cuidado porque Sam não suporta isso.

Sam afastou um pouco a cadeira da escrivaninha e, ainda sentado, encarou seu irmão com um olhar tão sério e tão intenso capaz de intimidar qualquer criatura na face da Terra.

Mas não Dean Winchester.

- E se eu estiver? – Ele retrucou. Não ia mentir agora, estava mesmo com ciúmes, se _mordendo_ de ciúmes.

- Você não tem motivos. – Dean parou em frente a ele, mas não se abaixou, não ia tentar nada agora. Mas Sam, daquele jeito largado na cadeira, os braços cruzados e o olhar sério sobre Dean... Céus, Sam naquela pose estava enlouquecendo Dean, estava deixando o mais velho com vontade...

- Não tenho? – Sam estava sendo irônico. – Claro, você e a Rachel se _agarram_ por aí a qualquer oportunidade, mas... É uma coisa normal, não preciso me preocupar com isso.

- Qual é, ela estava passando por um momento difícil...

- Vai deixar ela te _agarrar_ sempre que surgir um momento difícil? E aquilo no quarto? – Sam tinha se levantado. – Ela estava sentada no seu colo, prestes a te beijar, por quê? Outro momento difícil?

Dean riu, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Não sabia que Sam tinha tanta tendência a ser ciumento desse jeito, possessivo. E, céus, aquele assunto já tinha sido esclarecido, por que ele resolveu desenterrar aquilo agora?

- Eu já te expliquei isso. Não ia rolar nada e...

- Claro que não. – Sam o cortou, sorrindo com deboche. – Por que você é Dean Winchester, posso confiar em você porque você nunca trai ninguém. Você é fiel e já teve vários relacionamentos _sérios,_ nunca fica com alguém só por uma noite.

Dean franziu a testa, sem acreditar, mesmo, no que estava ouvindo. Sam estava levando a discussão para outro ponto, aquilo nem era pra ser uma discussão, mas Sam estava tornando-a uma.

- É claro que pode confiar em mim! – Dean disse mais alto, um pouco ofendido. O que Sam estava querendo dizer com aquilo tudo?

- Eu disse que não posso?

- Não gosto quando fala comigo nesse tom, desse jeito. – Dean não estava mais achando a situação engraçada, ele estava tão sério quanto Sam agora. – Por que você não diz as coisas diretamente ao invés de ficar sendo irônico?

- Por quê? Não consegue sacar isso, é difícil demais pra _você_ compreender? – Sam alfinetou, e recebeu como resposta um empurrão, um empurrão tão forte que o fez bater as costas com tudo contra a parede. Dean estava ali em frente a ele, segurando o colarinho da sua camisa com força, o olhando nos olhos.

Sam estava passando dos limites, mas ele estava se lixando pra isso.

- Vai continuar com isso? Quantas vezes vou precisar dizer que nunca aconteceu nada entre mim e ela? – Dean foi dizendo, baixo, ainda sério. – Não confia em mim?

Sam não respondeu, continuou mantendo o contato visual e ainda parecia irritado. Ele não abriu a boca para responder.

E não obtendo resposta, Dean franziu a sua testa e o seu olhar sério foi substituído por algo diferente, ele não esperava por essa, aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

- Não confia em mim, Sam? Acha que vou te trair com qualquer uma?

- Não pode me culpar, não é? Seu histórico amoroso não é muito confiável.

Dean riu secamente, soltando o irmão, dando passos para trás apenas para se afastar o suficiente dele. Não acreditava no que ele estava ouvindo, tinha sido pego de surpresa. Sam não confiava nele, era isso, não confiava nenhum pouco.

- Acha que eu ficaria com você pra nada? Acha que eu começaria essa loucura pra sair te traindo com outras? Cara, quem você pensa que eu sou? – Dean estava nervoso, estava bem irritado. Tudo bem, ele saía com várias garotas, e nenhuma passava de uma noite, e se passava, só alguns dias. Mas Dean nunca teve um relacionamento sério, e nunca prometeu nada a nenhuma das garotas com quem ficou. Nunca tinha gostado de nenhuma delas de verdade como gosta de Sam. Ele nunca arriscaria o que havia entre eles, como irmãos, se declarando para depois traí-lo, que tipo de cara Sam achava que ele era?

Quando Dean mergulhava numa relação daquelas, vocês não têm noção de como ele pode ser fiel. Porque ele realmente gosta de Sam, o ama. Não jogaria isso fora por uma transa com uma desconhecida. Tudo o que ele precisava, tinha ao seu lado.

Tinha. Mas como podia ficar numa relação sem confiança? Será que tinha sido certo o que eles fizeram, mesmo?

Sam não respondeu, abaixou o olhar, parecia começar a se dar conta do quão estúpido ele tinha sido.

- Me desculpa. – Ele murmurou, tornando a olhar o irmão que ainda parecia um pouco chocado, e acima de tudo, chateado. – Eu não quis dizer que...

- Eu sei muito bem o que você quis dizer. – Dean disse, saindo de perto do irmão e pegando sua camisa, ele a vestiu com pressa, ignorando a leve dor que sentiu no ombro. Então pegou sua jaqueta, as chaves do carro.

- Aonde você vai? – Sam tinha mudado seu tom, agora ele parecia um pouco desesperado. Dean não lhe respondeu, deu as costas e foi até a porta. – Dean!

- Vou parar de te encher o saco, vou parar de te fazer perguntas idiotas, não era isso o que você queria? – E dizendo isso, Dean abriu a porta e a fechou com força.

Sam não soube o que responder, não soube o que dizer. Só teve noção do quão sério tinha sido aquela discussão agora, e ele se sentia patético, um estúpido. Estava arrependido.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Postado capítulo sete, e mais rápido! Obrigada pelas reviews, mesmo, mesmo Vocês me fazem tão feliz com elas! x3

**Minakashun - **Hey, que bom que você está gostando. Sério que é a primeira que você lê? Õo Ainda bem que eu deixei uma boa impressão hahaha! Beijos, obrigada pela review! ;3

**Cih Infante - **hahahaha Essa foi boa! Mas, well, é a verdade né? Só o Dean pode encostar a mão no Sammy, a mão e muito mais! -pervertida- hahahaha Beeeeijos, obrigada pela review, e volte sempre! ;D

**Aniannka - **E num é que é verdade mesmo, sô? O Sam se fode bem mais vezes que o Dean, neah? Mas isso não quer dizer que gostem menos dele! Quanto a sua sugestão, está anotada, até porque eu também não entendo porque o Sam sempre é o passivo da história! Eles tem que revezar, não é mesmo? hahaha Beeeeijos, obrigada pela rewiew! ;3

**Jay Takanori - **Faz parte, faz parte! Mas uma hora eles ficam bem, e em paz, juro! Quer dizer... auhauahuahauha Obrigada, é bom saber que você está gostando, um beijão e volte sempre! :D

.

.

.

Acho que é só, obrigada pelas reviews, novamente. Lembrem-se que eu sou uma autora movida a reviews, sem elas, eu emperro de vez! uu'

Até a próxima pessoal!

Um beijo e um abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu teria dinheiro na carteira e em "Created by..." aparecia meu nome e não o do Eric Kripke._

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando. Gosta do tipo? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

_

* * *

_**Tudo o que ele quer é** - Capítulo Oito

* * *

Não demorou mais de 1 minuto para Sam se tocar que tinha feito besteira. Não demorou mais de 1 minuto para ele se tocar que tinha sido patético e estúpido, um _perfeito_ estúpido.

Ele olhou para a porta fechada, e não precisava de super visão para saber que Dean estava passando pelo corredor agora mesmo, para ir até a escada e então chegar no estacionamento, entrar no carro e cair fora dali para ir até qualquer lugar que Sam não tinha idéia de onde ficava.

Ele não precisou de 1 minuto para correr até a porta, a abrir e sair do quarto procurando por Dean sem nem pensar duas vezes, e ele o viu logo no final do corredor chegando perto da pequena escada que dava para o estacionamento.

- Dean! – Sam chamou correndo até o irmão, e seu irmão parou o passo, parou de súbito no inicio do degrau. Ele não esperava que Sam viesse atrás dele, não depois das coisas que tinha ouvido.

Sam achou que ele tivesse parado porque Sam tinha pedido, mas provavelmente foi de susto. Porque não demorou mais de 2 segundos para Dean começar a descer a escada como se o Hotel estivesse pegando fogo.

- Dean! Espera! – Sam estava quase o alcançando, _quase,_ e agradeceu a Deus ou qualquer outra entidade religiosa por ter pernas grandes, ou seja: ele corria mais do que Dean.

Puxou o irmão pelo braço assim que desceu o último degrau. Estavam no estacionamento agora e o estacionamento estava um pouco deserto, somente com alguns carros estacionados.

Assim que o puxou pelo braço Dean foi obrigado a parar de andar e então se virar para dar de cara com Sam, e teria dado um encontrão nele se não tivesse procurado equilíbrio em tempo. Sam fixou os olhos nos olhos esverdeados do seu irmão mais velho e viu que ele fazia uma leve careta de dor, e foi aí que Sam se tocou que tinha puxado ele com tudo exatamente pelo braço que tinha o ombro machucado.

- Me desculpa. – Murmurou no mesmo instante, o soltando. Dean deu um passo para trás para ficar distante do irmão e ajeitou a jaqueta, o encarando. Ele não parecia nada, mais nada mesmo bem humorado.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou com grosseria.

Sam respirou fundo, passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho e continuou mantendo o contato visual com Dean. Por onde ele começava?

- Precisamos conversar...

- Agora você quer conversar? – Dean perguntou com sarcasmo, um pouco de indignação também. Porque até agora pouco Sam não estava a fim de conversar, pelo contrário, ele queria se livrar de Dean e suas perguntas idiotas, seu interrogario idiota. – Não tenho tempo para isso.

Dean se virou para ir embora, mas Sam o puxou de volta, pelo outro braço, e continuou segurando o irmão para impedi-lo de ir embora.

- Vai arranjar tempo, porque não vou deixar você andar por aí pensando porcaria a respeito do que aconteceu lá dentro!

- _Porcaria?_ – Dean ainda não tinha se livrado da ironia na voz, do sarcasmo, do modo de defesa que significava atacar, ser grosseiro. – Por que não quer me deixar andando por aí pensando "porcaria" a respeito do que aconteceu lá dentro? Tem medo que aconteça o quê? Que na raiva eu resolva dormir com alguém que eu nem saiba o nome?

Sam abriu a boca para responder, porque ele tinha quase certeza absoluta de que tinha uma resposta para aquilo na ponta da língua, que o ajudaria com a situação. Mas assim que abriu a boca se tocou que era exatamente isso o que tinha passado pela cabeça dele. O medo de que Dean ficasse sozinho por aí e encontrasse uma pessoa qualquer e então, na raiva, fosse para a cama com ela. Porque parecia algo típico de Dean Winchester.

- Não acredito! – Dean exclamou, entre indignado e outra coisa, havia algo a mais em seu olhar, e se Sam, agora, não estivesse tão mais preocupado em procurar uma resposta para o irmão, teria notado que era decepção a outra coisa a mais, no olhar de Dean. – Não acredito que pensou isso!

Ele tentou se soltar de Sam, mas Sam o segurou pelos pulsos e o forçou a ficar ali em frente a ele, o puxando para perto. Dessa vez ele meio que deu um encontrão em Sam, e agora estavam próximos demais. Seu corpo estava quase todo encostado ao corpo de Sam.

- Dean, me escuta...

- Me solta, Sam. Me solta _agora._ – Ele disse com um tom de ameaça, não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Mas Sam não o soltou, apenas apertou mais os pulsos de Dean, e ia apertando mais ainda conforme ele tentava se soltar. – Me solta, porra!

- Não vou te soltar até você me ouvir!

- Ouvir o que? – Dean parou de tentar se soltar, e encarou seu irmão, nos olhos. Ele não estava ligando que estavam no estacionamento e que qualquer um poderia ver o que estava acontecendo. – Ouvir você dizer que eu saio com qualquer um? Tudo bem, eu posso até ter saído com várias pessoas na minha vida, mas você...

Ele fez uma pausa, e sorriu com desdém, um sorriso de lado.

- Ouvir você dizer que eu iria para a cama com você por capricho, por nada? Só pra saciar um tipo de desejo animal ou qualquer outra porcaria dessas?

- Eu não disse isso! – Sam exclamou, indignado. Ele não tinha dito aquilo.

- Não disse _diretamente,_ mas dá na mesma. – Dean aproveitou o momento de indignação de Sam para se soltar, e ele se afastou para não correr o perigo do irmão o segurá-lo de novo. – Eu pensei que você me conhecesse, cara... Por que acha que eu estou com você? Por que acha que eu correspondi a essa coisa insana? Acha que eu ficaria com você e depois... Depois fosse te trair com qualquer desconhecido?

Sam respirou fundo, enfiou as mãos nos cabelos num claro sinal de desespero. Ele não sabia como explicar o seu surto de ciúme sem sentido, ele simplesmente não tinha idéia de como se expressar, e isso é uma coisa muito notável já que estávamos falando de Sam Winchester, e ele costumava ser ótimo com as palavras.

Mas ele não achava que Dean tinha aceitado ficar com ele, seu próprio irmão, para então o trair na primeira oportunidade. Não era Dean o problema, era exatamente Sam. Rachel fazia o tipo de garota com quem Dean costumava sair, Rachel estava dando em cima dele. E Sam? Bem, alguma vez Sam já tinha visto Dean com um homem?

Sam estava com medo que ele se cansasse, que Sam não fosse o suficiente, e só por isso ele fosse procurar outra pessoa. Mas como dizer isso para Dean? Céus, por que ele não conseguia dizer isso para Dean?

- Se acha isso, cara, então é melhor a gente parar com isso antes que seja tarde demais.

Sam o encarou, a boca entreaberta em sinal de surpresa. Ele tinha escutado aquilo mesmo? Ele não estava entendendo errado?

- Parar com isso antes que seja tarde demais? Dean, já _é_ tarde demais! – Sam retrucou, sério e um pouco impaciente também. Aquilo _já _estava sério, _já _tinha ultrapassado os limites. Mesmo se tentasse Sam não conseguiria voltar a ter uma relação apenas fraternal com Dean. Porque já é tarde demais, muito tarde.

- Você não me respondeu. – Foi tudo o que Dean disse, porque Dean ainda estava ali e ele queria uma resposta para aquelas perguntas que havia feito. Ele precisava ouvir da boca de Sam que sim, ele achava tudo aquilo de Dean. E Sam? Sam continuava ali em frente ao seu irmão, sem ter idéia de como se explicar e não parecia que ele ia ter idéia e que ia se explicar de forma aceitável tão cedo.

- Dean, olha, eu... – Sam tinha começado a falar, tinha se aproximado do seu irmão e se ele ia se justificar de uma forma aceitável, Dean nunca ficou sabendo.

- Dean? Sam? – A voz de Rachel fez Sam se calar, e os dois quebrarem o contato visual para encará-la logo ali ao lado. – Hum... Eu estou... Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

- _Está!_

- Não.

Eles responderam juntos, e a garota arqueou as duas sobrancelhas diante do tom irritado de Sam e a voz indecifrável de Dean.

Ela parecia bem, apesar de tudo, apesar do que havia passado e presenciado horas atrás.

- Eu... Me desculpem... Eu não queria... – Ela começou a dizer, completamente incerta, sem saber se ficava ou caia fora dali o mais rápido possível, mas Dean fez um gesto com a mão para ela se calar antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Está tudo bem, não interrompeu nada. – Ele disse, e Sam o encarou como se quisesse matá-lo por isso. Como ela não tinha interrompido nada? É claro que ela tinha interrompido! Ela sempre está chegando na hora errada, sempre atrapalhando. – Precisa de alguma coisa, Rach?

- Ah, na verdade não. – Rachel sorriu de leve, se aproximando. – Só vim ver como você estava.

Sam fez a melhor das caras de indignação. Não, ele retirava o que tinha dito. Ele _não_ queria matarDean por ter dito aquilo, ele queria era esfregar aquele rostinho bonito de Rachel no asfalto por ainda ter a ousadia de flertar com Dean mesmo depois de ter visto os dois se beijando.

Mas Sam realmente quis dar um tiro no irmão quando Dean sorriu de lado, sorriu para _ela_.

- Acabou de ver, era só isso? – Ele disse de uma maneira suave, nem parecia que agora a pouco estava tendo uma discussão com seu irmão mais novo.

- Hum... Se você quiser a gente pode dar uma saída. Ainda está me devendo umas cervejas, lembra?

- _Alô?_ – Sam disse do nada, chamando a atenção dos dois. Ele lançou um olhar a Dean, um olhar sugestivo. Os dois precisavam terminar aquela conversa e era bom Dean mandar aquela garota ir pastar antes que Sam perdesse a paciência que ele costumava ter, e que ultimamente andava em falta.

Mas então:

- É mesmo! – Dean sorriu mais ainda, ignorando Sam e chegando mais perto de Rachel, passando o braço pelos ombros dela. Ele olhou para seu irmãozinho em seguida, e seu sorriso se tornou maldoso ao notar a indignação no olhar de Sam, cada expressão de insatisfação que se formava no rosto dele. Ele apertou mais Rachel no abraço, e ela olhava para ele sorrindo e então olhava para Sam, ainda _sorrindo._ – Acho que podemos ir agora mesmo, se quiser.

- Eu adoraria.

- Dean? – Sam o encarava, sério, não acreditando no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Dean molhou os lábios e desviou o olhar de Rachel para Sam, e ele parecia tão debochado agora, tão desdenhoso.

- Acho que vou chegar tarde, Sammy. – Ele disse, sem qualquer rastro de culpa em sua voz. – Talvez eu nem chegue hoje, então... Melhor não me esperar acordado.

Se a intenção de Dean era irritar Sam, se a intenção dele era fazer Sam perder a compostura, ele estava quase conseguindo. Porque agora além de indignado, ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes. Sam estava se roendo de raiva e ele não podia fazer nada a respeito disso porque Sam ainda é Sam Winchester e, bem, Sam Winchester não bate em mulheres, por mais que agora ele quisesse enterrar Rachel viva, ele não ia fazer nada a respeito.

- Dean... – Ele começou em tom de aviso, e se não estivesse tão preocupado em encarar Dean daquela forma intensa, teria notado o olhar satisfeito que Rachel lançava a ele.

Dean apenas sorriu, aquele sorriso típico de Dean Winchester, e começou a andar até o Impala, entrando no carro com Rachel, e então saindo do estacionamento deixando Sam ali, parado, completamente sem ação. Ele precisou de menos de 5 minutos para fazer isso.

Definitivamente, Sam era a pessoa mais azarada da face da Terra. Por que, raios, ele foi implicar com o irmão por causa daquele ciúme estúpido e por que, diabos, Dean tinha que ser tão vingativo?

Ele, se dando conta de que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, deu meia volta e voltou para o quarto como se acabasse de perder uma guerra. Ele não queria pensar no que Dean e Rachel fariam após alguns copos de cerveja, não, ele não queria pensar se Dean chegaria hoje ou amanhã. Ele não queria pensar nisso agora.

Mas nem sempre a gente consegue ter aquilo que quer ter.

**xx**

_- Vocês se resolveram?_

Bobby perguntou do outro lado da linha. Sam demorou um pouco para responder. Estava sentado na sua cama com seu laptop no colo. Estava olhando para a tela enquanto segurava o celular com uma das mãos. Já era tarde, bem tarde, e fazia algum tempo que Dean e Rachel tinham saído.

_- Sam?_

- O que? – Ele perguntou distraído, e então se lembrou da pergunta. – Ah... Bem... Acho que sim.

_- Acha que sim?_ – Bobby achou a resposta meio engraçada. _– Como assim "acha"? Não estão se falando ainda?_

- Estamos, mas... É complicado...

_- Sam, o que diabos aconteceu entre vocês? Há ultima vez que ficaram desse jeito um com o outro foi quando você quebrou o vidro da porta do Impala, e olha que não foi uma briga tão grave quanto essa._

"_Oh, claro, eu ainda me lembro muito bem do soco que eu levei esse dia", _Sam pensou, suspirando de cansaço e passando os dedos pelas teclas do teclado do laptop, sem digitar nada.

- Não estamos mais brigados. – Sam respondeu, olhando para a porta como se esperasse que Dean entrasse por ela agora mesmo.

_- Mas não parecem que estão "de bem"._ – Bobby disse como se fosse óbvio. Sam não disse nada, porque sabia que não tinha como enganar Bobby e então nem adiantava inventar uma desculpa. Bobby ficou quieto do outro lado da linha e, notando que Sam não tinha dito nada, pensou que talvez ele não quisesse falar sobre isso. Não era como se ele fosse pressionar o garoto, se Sam sentisse vontade de contar o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Dean, sabia que ele ia contar. Mas só quando estivesse pronto, quando _quisesse_ contar_. – Mas então, esse caso que vocês estavam investigando..._

- Deu tudo certo. – Sam respondeu, aliviado por terem mudado de assunto. – Vampiros e um demônio agindo juntos. Acho que o demônio devia ter sido um tipo de pedófilo quando viveu, ou algo assim. Porque sabe, ele só seqüestrava crianças e... Acho que ele as fazia ficarem vivas em algum lugar durante semanas, até as matarem. Acho que era isso que ele ia fazer com a Megan e com o Jason.

_- Que bom que vocês resolveram. De qualquer forma, tenho um caso pra vocês, eu acho. Não é muito longe daí e eu ando meio ocupado para ir, e acho que é bem mais fácil vocês irem, são mais jovens._

- Que isso, Bobby! – Sam disse, rindo. – Você é bem mais experiente que nós dois juntos.

_- Mas sou só um._ – Bobby disse, mudando o tom de voz para algo mais descontraído. _– Quando eu tiver certeza do que é, e se é mesmo, eu ligo de volta para você._

- Okay.

_- E Sam... Pelo amor de Deus, faça logo as pazes com o seu irmão, dêem os dedinhos e resolvam isso. Porque estão parecendo um casal em crise, não me surpreenderia se amanhã você me dissesse que foi a um Terapeuta de Casais._

Sam riu, e Bobby riu também. Mas não era mentira, de certa forma Bobby tinha razão, eles eram mesmo um casal em crise. Mas é claro que eles nunca iriam a um Terapeuta.

- Vou fazer o possível, Bobby.

_- Até mais, filho._

- Até mais. – Sam desligou o celular, isso depois de ter dado uma olhada na hora. O colocou no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e fechou o laptop, o colocando lá também. Ele se deitou na cama, colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça como apoio e deixando a outra por cima do seu abdômen, e ficou ali assim, olhando para o teto, esperando Dean chegar.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali parado, sozinho, mais numa certa hora acabou pegando no sono e quando acordou de novo, ainda estava escuro. Ele abriu os olhos sonolentamente, com preguiça, e se espreguiçou o máximo que conseguiu por estar naquela posição, deitado de lado, de frente para a porta. Mas então Sam notou que tinha alguém ali com ele, ali sentado na sua cama, e quando olhou naquela direção levou um susto.

- _Dean?_ – Perguntou meio surpreso, se sentando na cama no mesmo instante. Dean sorriu, um sorriso curto e sem emoção, e chegou mais perto, ainda sentado na cama.

- Não agüentou esperar?

- Que horas são? – Sam perguntou, tentando fugir daquele assunto, não queria lembrar que Dean estava com Rachel esse tempo todo.

- Não importa. – Ele disse, olhando para o lado. Sam reparou que ele tinha tirado a jaqueta, os sapatos e só estava com o jeans e a camiseta. Ele devia estar indo dormir quando resolveu ficar ali observando Sam dormir.

- Faz isso sempre? – Sam perguntou com um toque de ironia, com a intenção de chamar a atenção do irmão, de ter os olhos de Dean nele de novo. Dean o olhou, inexpressivamente, mas era exatamente aquele tipo de olhar que fazia um arrepio conhecido subir pela espinha de Sam.

- Isso o que?

- Me observar enquanto eu durmo.

Dean sorriu de lado.

- Não toda noite.

Sam arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, não estava esperando por essa resposta, estava esperando que ele desconversasse.

- Então, não vai me perguntar?

- Perguntar o que?

- O que eu estava fazendo até agora.

Sam continuou mantendo contato visual até desviar o olhar para o lado, para o chão. Ele realmente não queria saber.

- Não quero saber. – Ele disse um tempo depois, sem olhar para Dean. Não queria olhar para ele agora, não queria pensar que talvez, _talvez,_ ele tenha transado com Rachel ou qualquer coisa assim, não queria pensar nisso.

- Eu acho que quer saber sim. – Dean disse num sussurro de voz, se aproximando de Sam, apoiando-se com a mão no colchão do outro lado de Sam, o cercando. Ele ainda estava sentado, mas um pouco mais inclinado para perto de Sam, e essa aproximação meio que assuntou Sam que tentou recuar, mas se deu conta de que não tinha como se afastar, porque atrás dele estava a cabeceira da cama.

Ele não estava esperando por isso, por essa aproximação.

- Vamos lá, pergunta. Pergunta se eu transei com ela.

Havia um leve rastro de amargura através de toda aquela seriedade na voz de Dean, e aquele olhar o lembrou de Dean quando ele foi atrás de Sam naquele Motel, mas ao contrário daquele dia, Dean estava perfeitamente lúcido dessa vez.

- Não transou com ela. – Sam disse bastante sério, sem desviar o olhar. E se quisesse nem poderia, era como se olhar para Dean agora fosse a única coisa que o mantivesse vivo, era um vício.

Uma necessidade.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Dean retrucou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sam se inclinou para frente, chegando bem perto, centímetros de distância do rosto do seu irmão. Eles não quebravam o contato visual, e não era como se Sam fosse beijá-lo, mesmo que parecesse que fosse fazer isso. Mesmo que estivesse sentindo a respiração quente de Dean no seu rosto, mesmo que olhar para os lábios do irmão o deixasse louco.

- Porque você não faria isso comigo.

- Pensei que não confiasse em mim, como pode ter certeza?

- Olha, Dean. – Sam começou a falar, meio impaciente. – Não tem nada a ver com você, eu confio em você, caramba, eu _amo_ você.

Dean ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso, se afastando um pouco, mas ainda na mesma posição.

- Eu não sou assim! – Sam confessou, se afastando também, encarando a parede mais ao lado. – Eu nunca fui assim com a Jess ou com qualquer outra garota que eu tenha ficado... Eu só... Eu não gosto da Rachel, eu não gosto da maneira como ela se insinua pra você. Ela me faz pensar que talvez eu não seja o suficiente pra você, _merda,_ eu nunca te vi com um homem antes! Você é heterossexual, você sai com mulheres, e... _Porcaria,_ eu também era e eu, hmmmm...

Sam foi forçado a se calar quando Dean o beijou do nada, puxando o rosto do irmão para perto com a mão na nuca do mais novo. Ele o beijou com força, quase com desespero para ele calar logo a boca. Sam é o tipo que adora falar, e quando começa a falar acaba não parando nunca, e alguém ali tinha que ser a pessoa com atitude, não é mesmo?

Recuperando-se do susto de ter sido beijado do nada, Sam relaxou e fechou os olhos, correspondendo. Dean chegou mais perto e para ficar mais próximo de Sam, ele foi forçado a se deitar e Sam se deitou também, sentindo o peso do corpo de Dean sobre o dele. Dean apoiava um dos cotovelos no colchão e sua outra mão estava nos cabelos de Sam, sentindo os fios entre os dedos, sentindo o gosto do irmão, re-explorando a boca de Sammy.

Era errado, ele devia ter parado aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais, mas agora já era tarde demais.

O beijo tomou mais impulso, Sam gemeu baixo quando Dean mordeu o lábio inferior dele de leve, o puxando também de leve até separar as bocas para tomar fôlego, e nesse meio tempo ele olhou para seu irmão, que só agora abria os olhos e o encarava.

- Cara, como você fala! – Dean disse sorrindo de lado, e se Sam ia dizer alguma coisa em protesto, ele não teve tempo porque Dean o estava beijando de novo.

Ele sentiu as mãos do seu irmãozinho mais novo na sua nuca, no seu cabelo arrepiado e loiro escuro, ele sentiu que Sam o estava beijando com mais desespero a cada segundo e, _Deus,_ como Dean estava com vontade de beijar aquela boca.

A mão que antes estava no cabelo de Sam deslizou para a cintura dele e Dean apertou aquela parte do corpo de Sam, o puxando para perto, sentindo o peitoral de Sam contra o dele, e aí ele se deu conta de que precisava tirar aquela camisa inútil de Sam, e foi o que fez. Dean interrompeu o beijo, respirando rápido, ouvindo Sam resmungar algo em protesto.

- Levanta. – Dean ordenou, numa voz baixa. Sam franziu o cenho sem entender, mas obedeceu mesmo assim. Ele se sentou na cama e tão logo se sentou, Dean partiu para cima dele de novo, devorando os lábios do caçula dos Winchesters, puxando a camisa dele e deixando-a largada em qualquer canto por ali perto.

Continuaram a se beijar, cada vez mais forte, cada vez com mais desespero. As mãos de Sam ainda estavam na nuca de Dean, e elas iam descendo até os ombros dele com cuidado com o ombro machucado, enquanto as mãos de Dean começavam a passear pelo peitoral definido de Sam e, _puta que pariu,_ Dean já citou o parque de diversões que era o corpo de Sam Winchester? Ele quase podia rever a cena de ter olhado para Sam sem roupa alguma _aquele_ dia, na cama, embaixo dele enquanto ele investia contra o irmão, e agora ele precisava rever, ele precisava tocar Sam, ele precisava se sentir...

_Oh, droga,_ ele tinha pensado isso mesmo? Ele ia mesmo "dizer" que precisava se sentir _dentro _do irmão?

Isso já deve valer um ticket grátis com destino ao Inferno.

Seus dedos tocaram um dos mamilos de Sam, circulando suavemente enquanto o beijava, ignorando que estava sem fôlego, e foi indescritível o que sentiu quando Sam gemeu dentro da boca dele por causa do toque.

Dean sorriu maliciosamente olhando para Sam, que estava sem fôlego, assim que parou o beijo para pegar ar. Ele observou seu irmão, com aquele desejo insano no olhar, no modo como ele o encarava, e Dean só conseguiu sorrir, sorrir com os lábios colados nos lábios de Sam.

Sem dizer nada, ou muito menos se constranger com o olhar faminto que Dean lançava a ele, Sam puxou a camisa de Dean e partiu para um outro beijo sedento e intenso. Ele já podia se sentir duro. Aquilo o estava excitando e muito.

Logo os dois estavam um sobre o outro de novo, deitados na cama, se beijando. As mãos de um e de outro passeavam pelo corpo de um e de outro, mapeando cada parte, medindo, tocando. Até que numa certa hora Dean concluiu que explorar só com as mãos não era o suficiente e se abaixou, deslizando os lábios pecaminosos pelo pescoço de Sammy e chupando, pouco ligando se ia machucar. A intenção era deixar marcas.

Sam gemeu de novo, e outra vez quando sentiu os lábios de Dean deslizando do seu pescoço, pelo seu peitoral. Quando Dean resolveu que só roçar os lábios e beijar não era o suficiente e começou a explorar a pele do irmão, a musculatura do peitoral com a própria língua, foi aí que Sam gemeu um pouco mais alto e agarrou o cabelo de Dean, murmurando qualquer coisa que provavelmente tinha o mesmo sentido de "mais".

Ele sentiu os lábios de Dean se curvando num sorriso travesso, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso, ele não estava prestando atenção nisso muito bem, Sam só conseguia pensar nos lábios, na língua do seu irmão explorando seu corpo. Fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior quando Dean passou a língua pelo seu mamilo, tocando o outro com os dedos e sugando esse até ficar rígido.

- Dean... – Sam sussurrou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo loiro escuro de Dean, e Dean sorriu novamente. Sam estava pedindo por mais, sem exatamente precisar terminar a frase. Os lábios de Dean desceram, trilhando um caminho perigoso pelo corpo de Sam, passando pelo peitoral até chegar no umbigo, e quando enfiou a ponta da língua lá ele ouviu Sammy rir, numa mistura de riso com falta de fôlego. Dean sorriu, mais dessa vez de divertimento.

Ele nunca tinha ficado com um homem em toda sua vida, pode parecer mentira, mas é a verdade. Sam era o primeiro, e parecia que Dean era o primeiro de Sam também. Portanto Dean queria fazer aquilo ser bom para ele, tanto quanto para ele próprio, a prioridade era e sempre ia ser Sam.

Foi mais ou menos pensando em como Sam fica mais gostoso ainda quando está respirando com dificuldade e quando está gemendo que Dean entrou com os dedos pelo moletom do irmão.

Sam o encarou. Ele se forçou a abrir os olhos para encarar o irmão. Havia nervosismo em seu olhar, nervosismo e desejo, ao mesmo tempo. Um desespero que Dean fizesse com ele o que ele quisesse fazer, e fizesse _logo._

Dean mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, apreciando a ereção de Sam por cima do moletom, e Sam pensou que Dean era a tentação em pessoa, concluiu isso só ao ver Dean morder aqueles lábios... _Aqueles_ lábios, oh, meu Deus!

- Parece que alguém aqui está animado, _bem_ animado em me ver. – Dean disse ironicamente, Sam sorriu de lado, também irônico.

- Parece que não sou o único.

- Pois é. – Dean disse dando de ombros, e puxou a calça de Sam para baixo a retirando e deixando-a cair no chão. Sam prendeu a respiração, Dean arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ia dormir só com a calça, sem mais nada por baixo?

- Parece que serviu pra alguma coisa. – Sam disse, rindo nervosamente. Dean apenas sorriu daquele jeito malicioso, observando a ereção do irmão agora sem nada para impedir um contato direto. Ele foi se abaixando, e nessa hora o coração de Sam que já estava batendo rápido, disparou de uma vez e ele sentiu a respiração falhar.

_Puta que..._ O que ele ia fazer?

- Dean? – Ele perguntou um pouco assustado, conforme os lábios, _os lábios,_ de Dean iam se aproximando do seu pênis.

- _Ãh?_ – Dean perguntou distraído, e se Sam ia dizer alguma coisa, ou perguntar alguma coisa, Dean nunca ficou sabendo. Porque foi quando Sam abriu a boca para dizer qualquer merda que fosse que Dean abocanhou seu membro já duro, de uma vez só e com vontade, _muita_ vontade, e só conseguiu abocanhar uma parte dele já que não cabia tudo dentro da sua boca. Sam puxou os cabelos do irmão e arqueou as costas em choque, e êxtase. O que ele sentiu não foi exatamente susto. Ele gemeu, mais alto, e gemeu de novo e outra vez assim que Dean começou a passar a língua, abocanhando cada vez mais e sugando, circulando a língua em volta do seu pênis e então chupando.. _"Oh, meu, Deus! Oh, meu..."._ Sam mal conseguia respirar!

Sam começou a se contorcer, se mexer demais sem conseguir se controlar, e Dean segurou os quadris do irmão enquanto chupava, sugava com força o pênis do irmão como se sua vida dependesse disso. E Sam? Sam gemia, puxava os cabelos de Dean sem conseguir se controlar. Dean se empenhava ao máximo naquilo, como se fazendo isso a fome e a violência no mundo acabariam.

Como eu disse, Dean nunca tinha ficado com um homem antes na vida, - exceto aquele dia em que ele foi bêbado até o Motel onde Sam estava hospedado, mas isso realmente não conta porque era Sam, e estamos falando de _outros _homens. - e ele, por não ter ficado com um homem antes, nunca tinha feito um boquete na vida, só havia recebido, muitos na verdade.

Ele fazia em Sammy o que ele gostava que fizessem nele, e também seguia o próprio instinto movido aos gemidos de prazer de Sammy. Era um pouco estranho fazer aquilo, ele sentiu que era estranho de primeira, mas agora ele até que estava gostando da sensação. Caramba, ele mal acreditava que estava tendo a boca fodida pelo próprio irmão, pelo seu Sammy, e ele estava gostando disso. Dean estava gostando e _muito,_ mais do que deveria gostar, de sentir o gosto de Sammy.

Definitivamente ele vai para o inferno, e Sam ia junto.

- Dean... Oh, porra... Dean eu... – Sam disse entre os gemidos, puxando o cabelo de Dean para ele tirar a boca de lá, porque ele estava quase chegando no seu limite, mas Dean, mesmo que tivesse sentido o coração disparar só de pensar no que estava para acontecer, não parou. Ele apenas intensificou a coisa, chupando com mais força que antes até Sam colocar tudo para fora, dentro da boca de Dean, e Dean engoliu até o último sêmen.

Ele então se levantou, mantendo-se ajoelhado na cama, e passou a língua pelos lábios limpando qualquer rastro do orgasmo de Sam. Sam estava deitado, de olhos fechados e com a boca entreaberta. Ele respirava, ofegando, seu cabelo estava na frente dos olhos e a face estava avermelhada. E Dean concluiu que Sam ficava mais gostoso ainda após ter um orgasmo, com certeza.

- Nunca recebeu um desses antes? – Dean perguntou para quebrar o clima, sorrindo divertido. Porque Sam não parecia muito bem, quer dizer, ele parecia que tinha acabado de ter um treco ou coisa assim.

Sam abriu os olhos, olhando para o irmão que estava sentado em seu quadril, sem a camisa e apenas com o jeans, e ele podia ver a ereção dura de Dean. Aquela era uma visão do paraíso, com certeza.

- Não... Digo, já, alguns, mas... Mas... Nenhum deles foi tão...

- Ruim? – Dean perguntou, normalizando a respiração, e tentando ignorar que após ouvir os gemidos de Sam, e ver Sam completamente nu logo embaixo dele, ele tenha ficado mais duro ainda, tão duro que chegava a doer.

- Cara, ruim não chega nem perto do que isso foi. Isso foi... – Ele não tinha uma palavra certa para descrever, mas ele só sabia que queria passar por aquilo de novo. Tinha sido muito bom, cara!

Daí ele se tocou que Dean ainda estava parcialmente vestido, e se tocou que isso era injusto. Porque Dean precisava de uma mãozinha, não é mesmo? Sam não fez mais comentário algum, e nem Dean, Dean apenas sorriu como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo. Mas qualquer pensamento de que o primeiro boquete que ele fez na vida tinha sido muito bem sucedido, virou geléia de morango quando Sam se sentou na cama e puxou a nuca dele forçando os lábios a se encontrarem.

Ele sentiu-se começando a ficar excitado de novo, só por estar beijando Dean. Só por estar sentindo o gosto da boca do irmão, e o gosto dele na boca do irmão também, tudo misturado. Começou a desafivelar o cinto de Dean e então, a desabotoar o botão e o barulho do zíper se abrindo fez Dean sentir um arrepio subir pela espinha, e o arrepio virou algo mais sério quando ele sentiu a mão de Sam pegando a sua ereção, por cima da boxer.

_- Porra!_ – Ele xingou entre o beijo, e quase engasgou com esse gesto de Sam. Sam sorriu, apenas pressionando os lábios nos lábios de Dean, sentindo a respiração quente dele no seu rosto. O hálito quente de Dean com algo que parecia ser álcool, de alguma bebida alcoólica que ele não sabia dizer qual era e que pouco importava saber.

Logo Dean não estava mais com a calça, e entre os beijos foi que ele ficou sem a boxer branca também, ficando completamente nu, igualzinho a Sam. Sam trocou as posições, forçando Dean a se deitar na cama. Ele se abaixou, beijando Dean, colando os corpos, peitoral contra peitoral, e roçando as ereções.

Sam desviou os lábios da boca de Dean para roçá-los pelo pescoço dele. Enquanto respirava e beijava a pele de Dean ao mesmo tempo, ele ia deslizando os lábios do pescoço até o peitoral, entrando com a mão por dentro da boxer do irmão e o masturbando primeiramente com suavidade, quase como se estivesse explorando o "território", e então mais rápido, mais forte, movido pelos gemidos que escapavam da boca de Dean.

Sam sorriu, sugando um mamilo de Dean e sorriu mais ainda ao ouvi-lo gemer mais alto, sussurrando coisas desconexas enquanto Sam passava a língua pelo mamilo. Ele parou os movimentos com a mão e, ainda inclinado sobre o irmão, roçou seus lábios pela pele de Dean, voltando o caminho que havia feito, roçando os lábios pelo pescoço até chegar nos lábios de Dean, e nessa hora Sam o olhou nos olhos, apreciando o modo como Dean estava, o modo como Dean gemia.

Dean ofegava, Dean mordia o lábio inferior e tinha a face levemente avermelhada de calor, porque o quarto estava quente pra caramba e os corpos deles pareciam estar pegando fogo.

- Quer que eu foda você? – Sam perguntou num sussurro, mordendo o lábio carnudo, avermelhado e molhado de Dean, puxando-o de leve com os dentes fazendo o mais velho fechar os olhos e apertar seus ombros com força. – Ou quer me foder?

Não era o tipo de coisa que Sammy achou que diria um dia, mas ele pensou que talvez Dean gostasse de ouvir esse tipo de coisa na cama.

- Porra, Sammy... – Dean murmurou, inclinando o rosto para alcançar os lábios de Sam, devorá-los como fizera minutos atrás, mas Sam recuou. Estava esperando por uma resposta. – Eu quero... Não.

Sam franziu a testa, sentindo o coração dar um pulo diante dessa resposta de Dean. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

- Eu não quero foder você. – Dean disse, passando os lábios pela bochecha de Sam, e passeando com sua mão pelas costas suadas do irmão, o puxando para perto. – Quero fazer amor com você.

Porque aquilo não era só sexo.

Sam sorriu, mas não disse nada até porque Dean o empurrou para o lado fazendo o caçula cair deitado na cama. A sorte era que a cama era meio grande, mesmo para uma de solteiro.

Dean colou os corpos de novo e ficou por cima. Ele começou a beijar Sam, sentindo o coração do caçula disparar contra seu peitoral, e o dele próprio estava assim também, só de pensar no que estava para acontecer. Era um misto de nervosismo com ansiedade, e excitação.

Começou a se movimentar, roçando as ereções, pressionando uma na outra. Começou a deslizar seu corpo pelo corpo de Sam, e não parou de beijá-lo. Podia ouvi-lo gemer entre o beijo, ou era ele quem estava gemendo? Não importava, eram os dois, e os gemidos e as respirações se confundiam.

- De-Dean... – Sammy gemia, e Dean começava a masturbá-lo e se ele estava preocupado em pensar que é estranho estar fazendo aquilo em outra pessoa, bem, esse tipo de preocupação ficava para outra hora, até porque não fazia muito tempo que ele acabara de fazer um boquete em Sam.

E também que agora tudo em que ele conseguia se concentrar eram nos gemidos de Sammy, na expressão de prazer no rosto de Sammy, e no modo como o corpo de Sammy se mexia embaixo do seu, e no modo como as mãos de Sammy passeavam pela suas costas apertando sua pele de uma forma que deixaria marcas amanhã.

- _Huh,_ Sammy? – Dean perguntou num sussurro rouco, passando a língua pelo pomo de adão de Sam. Sam apertou mais suas costas, sentindo o suor do corpo de Dean entre os dedos, sentindo o corpo suado dele pressionado contra o seu quando ele parou de masturbá-lo para beijá-lo com mais empenho, colando os peitorais, roçando as ereções de novo, com mais força. – O que quer que eu faça, hein Sammy? Diz o que quer que eu faça.

Dean perguntou entre o beijo, numa voz extremamente sensual, na opinião de Sam.

- Eu quero... – Sam gemeu dentro da boca de Dean, sentindo o irmão se movimentar mais rápido, as ereções se pressionando com mais força, e aquilo estava fazendo o Winchester mais novo perder a cabeça. – Quero... Quero você, Dean. Quero você dentro de mim.

Sam conseguiu pedir com o pouco de fôlego que ainda tinha, e ele mal acreditava que tinha acabado de pedir isso mesmo.

Mas Sam não precisou pedir outra vez. Dean, com o pouco de experiência que tinha _nesse_ tipo de coisa, já que ele nunca tinha passado por isso antes, entrou com um dedo dentro do traseiro de Sam, ficando mais perto de forma que Sam teve que abrir as pernas para acomodá-lo ali. Dean sorriu entre o beijo, percebendo que Sam gemeu um pouco mais alto do que antes ao sentir o dedo de Dean dentro dele, se movimentando dentro dele, e então Dean adicionou outro e dessa vez Sam arqueou o corpo, apertando os braços de Dean.

Ele estava sentindo dor, mas uma mistura de dor com prazer, e era uma sintonia tão perfeita.

- Quero ouvir você pedir, Sam. – Dean murmurou com os lábios no pescoço de Sammy, beijando aquela parte do corpo de Sam. Sam gemeu de novo quando o terceiro dedo do irmão entrou dentro dele e os três começaram a se movimentar, o preparando para receber algo bem maior. – _Huh,_ Sammy?

- Porra! – Ele disse sem fôlego, arqueando o corpo, buscando um contato maior com o corpo de Dean. – Agora... _Oh, merda_. Agora, pelo amor de...mhmmm...

Sam foi obrigado a se calar por causa da língua de Dean que entrou dentro da boca dele, o invadindo. Dean retirou os dedos, roçou seu próprio membro na entrada do irmão e intensificou o beijo. Ele podia ouvir e sentir Sam gemendo entre o beijo. Mais nada importava, apenas isso, apenas ele e Sam ali, e ele beijava Sam como se o mundo fosse acabar em alguns minutos, e o beijo estava tão forte, tão intenso, que ele se recusava a parar para pegar ar.

Foi quando as mãos de Sam apertaram suas costas que Dean adicionou seu membro, aos poucos, sentindo o quão apertado Sam é. Tendo o máximo de cuidado possível.

- Caralho! – Sam xingou entre o beijo, apertando as costas de Dean com mais força que o normal, de certa forma o machucando, mas Dean estava pouco se lixando para isso. Sam abriu os olhos, encarando os olhos de Dean, e seus lábios se roçavam, suas respirações se misturavam.

- Sam...? – Foi quase uma pergunta, e era. Ele não precisava terminar a frase, estava preocupado com Sam. Estava entrando aos poucos, e a cada vez que fazia um movimento, por mais suave que fosse, Sam gemia mais, e de dor. Dean não queria machucá-lo, mesmo. – Podemos parar quando qui...

- _Não!_ – Sam o cortou, dando um selinho forte em Dean. – Agora, anda, se mexe.

A ordem fez Dean arquear uma das sobrancelhas. Claro, por que quem Sammy pensa que é pra achar que pode mandar em Dean? Mas é claro que ele não desobedeceu, ele sempre acabava fazendo as vontades de Sam mesmo, não que estivesse reclamando. Começou a se movimentar, entrando, até estar completamente dentro de Sam. Continuou se movimentando com cuidado, sem querer machucar Sam, porque Sam ainda gemia, e Dean não sabia dizer se era de dor, de prazer, ou os dois.

- Se mexe, cara. – Sam disse com os lábios nos lábios de Dean, estava provocando. – Isso é tudo o que você tem?

- Seu grande filho da mãe. – Dean disse sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e então mandou para o espaço o seu extremo cuidado com Sam. Se Sam queria intensidade em excesso, bem, ele ia ter.

Dean começou a se mover mais rápido, mais rápido, movendo os quadris e beijando Sam ao mesmo tempo, beijando-o daquela mesma maneira desesperada. Ele não ia parar de beijá-lo, não importava se Sam, se ele, precisavam de ar.

Encostou totalmente seu corpo no corpo de Sam. Podia sentir as pernas do seu irmão na sua cintura o puxando para frente, para _dentro_ dele, e Dean se movimentava cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, fodendo Sam exatamente como ele queria, e o beijando com voracidade, pouco ligando se seus pulmões estavam gritando por ar.

Podia sentir o coração de Sam, e sabia que ele podia sentir o seu também, tamanha a força com que batiam. Dean fazia suas investidas, e ele não estava tocando no membro do irmão, mas podia sentir a ereção no seu abdômen, pressionando a cada investida que ele dava.

Quando sentiu que não ia agüentar, interrompeu o beijo para olhar nos olhos de Sam, eles estavam fechados. Sam respirava rápido, igual Dean, e os dois gemiam. Ele não sabia como descrever a sensação que era de estar dentro de Sam, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo, forte, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo. Era indescritível, faziam-no se sentir como nunca se sentiu em toda vida.

- Dean.. Eu vou... – Sam gemeu, abrindo os olhos para encarar Dean. Os gemidos de Dean eram a melhor coisa que ele já tinha ouvido na vida. Se Dean já era extremamente delicioso vestido e fazendo piadinhas, tente imaginá-lo completamente nu com aquela expressão de prazer na cara, e só de pensar que Dean estava assim, tão fora de controle, por causa dele... Era uma coisa difícil de explicar, Sam não sabia como explicar, ele só sabia que queria sentir Dean dentro dele, agora e milhares de outras vezes, e que queria se sentir dentro de Dean também.

- Vem por mim. – Dean sussurrou, beijando seu pescoço, mordendo seu pescoço. – Vem comigo.

Ele investiu mais, deu o melhor de si, mesmo que estivesse sem fôlego, mesmo que toda sua energia estivesse indo embora. Não demorou muito, depois de dizer aquilo, para Sam gozar sujando os dois com seu sêmen, e isso foi meio surpreendente porque Dean nem ao menos tinha tocado no membro do irmão.

Mas ele não pensou muito nisso, na realidade ele não estava pensando em nada concreto agora, porque Dean gozou segundos após Sam, colocando tudo dentro do irmão e então desabando sobre ele, respirando como se tivesse corrido quilômetros sem parar.

- Oh, merda... Isso foi... – "_O máximo!"._

- Aham. – Sam concordou, gostando de sentir o corpo suado de Dean sobre o dele. Dean saiu de dentro dele e Sam relaxou na cama, e assim que Dean fez menção de cair para o outro lado da cama o mais novo o puxou, o obrigando a ficar ali deitado em cima dele.

- Eu vou bancar a garota agora, mas eu gosto de ficar abraçado depois do sexo.

Dean não protestou, só riu e se deitou sobre o corpo de Sam, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Sam, sentindo Sam acariciar seu cabelo com os dedos.

- E quando é que você não banca a garota? – Dean perguntou numa voz sonolenta, os olhos já fechados. Ele ouviu Sam rir.

- Idiota. – Sam disse, e Dean quem riu, levantando um pouco o rosto para olhar para Sam. Sentiu a outra mão do irmão na sua bochecha, acariciando-a com o polegar. Sam se aproximou, beijando-o mais lentamente, um beijo que falava por todas as outras palavras, e foi o suficiente.

Dean sorriu antes de parar o beijo, e então ele puxou uma das camisetas que tinha caído no chão para limpar tanto ele, quanto Sam.

- Cara, essa camiseta era minha. – Sam disse, observando Dean o limpar para então jogar a camisa no lixo ao lado da cama. Dean riu, se abaixando para se aconchegar nos braços do irmão de novo, puxando as cobertas para cobri-los.

- Eu sei. – Dean sussurrou daquele jeito sonolento, sorrindo de lado, achando a cara de irritação de Sam engraçada.

- Idiota. – O irmão xingou de novo, abraçando-o mais forte.

- Vadia. – Dean retrucou, deitando a cabeça no peitoral definido de Sam. Então após dizer isso ele riu, circulando um dos mamilos de Sam com os dedos. – Caramba, você é mesmo minha vadia, acabamos de comprovar isso!

Dean disse parecendo surpreso, rindo sozinho. Ele só sentiu Sam o empurrar para o lado e se deitar de costas para ele, visivelmente emburrado.

- Vai se foder, Dean. – Ele disse com a cara no travesseiro, e Dean riu com vontade antes de se aproximar, passando os braços pela cintura de Sam e colando os corpos.

- Oh, se você quiser eu posso _te_ foder de novo, mas desse jeito você não vai conseguir se sentar tão cedo. – Ele disse com sarcasmo, mordendo de leve o ombro do irmão.

Sam se virou nessa hora, ficando de frente para Dean.

- Do jeito que você fez _amor_ comigo eu acho que já não vou conseguir me sentar amanhã, ou nem andar direito. – Sam disse com um sorrisinho amarelo, e Dean riu, o beijando com um pouco mais de intensidade. Ignorando a ironia de Sam naquela parte da frase, quando citou "amor". Claro, Dean não era de falar essas coisas. Não era como se ele fosse dizer para Sam que com ele não era só sexo. Os gestos costumam falar por ele.

Oh, Deus, ele podia ficar assim para sempre, para sempre. Só beijando Sam, só sentindo o calor do corpo dele.

- 'Noite, Sammy.

- 'Noite, Dean.

Eles se cobriram com as cobertas, e estavam juntos de novo, um nos braços do outro. Dean já mantinha os olhos fechados, e usava o peitoral de Sam como travesseiro igual antes, e suspirou quando Sam recomeçou a fazer aquele carinho em seu cabelo, descendo com os dedos para a nuca.

- Dean?

- _Huh? – _Dean perguntou, sonolento. Ele abriu os olhos para olhar para Sam.

- Amo você.

- Eu sei. – Dean disse, tornando a fechar os olhos. – Amo você também.

Sam sorriu, observando Dean. Não demorou muito para os dois caírem no sono, porque eles estavam exaustos e não era para menos.

---

**N/A:** Demorou, eu acho (Não tenho muita noção de tempo xP), mas veio! Espero que tenham gostado.

**Aniannka** – auhauahuahauaahah Oh yeah, caiu na rede é peixe! Quem em sã consciência dispensaria um Dean Winchester? Mas cuidado, o Sam é extremamente ciumento! Auhauhauahauhauha E "Faça amor, Não faça guerra!"? Eu ri tanto lendo isso! Beijos, obrigada pela review! ;3

**Jéssica Wakin **– Postei ;D Obrigada pela review, beijos! ;3

**Luh **– Tadenho do Sammy! Não xinga ele de anta, ele só estava "confuso" auhauhauahauha Obrigada pela review! Beijos ;3

.

.

.

_Yep,_ acho que esse capítulo se resumiu a putaria, neah? Isso que dá se empolgar Miss, tsc, tsc! uu'

Só para ficarem sabendo, depois desse capítulo só irá ter mais um e aí vocês podem dizer adeus a **"Tudo o que ele quer é".** Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse, obrigada pelas reviews e 'bora para o outro!

E, caso vocês não saibam, reviews me fariam escrevê-lo bem mais rápido, _huh?_ ;D

Um beeeeeeeijo, e inté a próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu teria dinheiro na carteira e em "Created by..." aparecia meu nome e não o do Eric Kripke._

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando. Gosta do tipo? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

_

* * *

_

**Tudo o que ele quer é** - Capítulo Nove

* * *

Fazia um dia muito bonito. Não estava tão frio, não tanto quanto estava nos últimos dias. O céu estava com poucas nuvens, de forma que sol estava completamente visível. As poucas nuvens brancas se destacavam no céu azul, muito azul.

Dean saiu do seu quarto com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Ele foi passando pelo corredor e indo até a lanchonete, cumprimentando as pessoas que via pelo caminho com um aceno de cabeça, e ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Algumas garotas olhavam para ele, com certo interesse, mas era como se Dean nem visse, ele só olhava para frente e sorria, ria sozinho. Essa era uma coisa que ele nunca tinha feito na vida, talvez quando seu pai disse que ele podia ficar com o Impala, mas nunca que ele ficou rindo sozinho.

Ele entrou na lanchonete, chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam ali tomando o café. Dean as cumprimentou com o mesmo aceno de cabeça e foi até o balcão, se apoiando e estalando a língua, olhando o menu.

- Olá. – Cumprimentou uma garota do outro lado, morena com os cabelos presos numa trança. Dean desviou o olhar do menu para ela e sorriu, o seu típico sorriso que fazia qualquer uma suspirar. – O que o rapaz bonito vai querer?

- Eu vou querer o especial de hoje. – Dean disse, deixando o menu de lado. – Dois, pra levar.

- Okay. – Ela disse, dando uma última olhadela em Dean antes de anotar o pedido e sumir dentro da cozinha, provavelmente pra ir falar o pedido ao cozinheiro. Dean continuou lá apoiado no balcão, olhando o movimento e ainda sorrindo.

Porque cara, a noite passada tinha sido o máximo!

- Dean Winchester. – Ele ouviu uma conhecida voz dizer logo ao lado dele. Dean virou o rosto para olhar para Rachel, que tinha acabado de chegar e estava ao seu lado, olhando para Dean e segurando o menu que ele estivera olhando. – Sempre arrancando suspiros das garotas, e dos _garotos_ também.

Ela deu uma risadinha, deixando o menu de lado. Dean se virou, ficando de frente para a porta e para as pessoas no estabelecimento, mas ainda estava apoiado no balcão, só que agora com os cotovelos, de costas para o balcão.

Dean e Rachel não tinham feito nada além de conversar na noite passada, ele basicamente ficou explicando para ela as coisas básicas do sobrenatural, o que é verdade e o que não é. É claro que a garota lhe deu uma cantada ou outra, mas Dean foi firme. Até porque ele estava nessa relação pra valer, e Dean é extremamente fiel quando ele encontra a pessoa certa.

E quem ia acreditar que a pessoa certa era aquele para quem Dean contava historinhas idiotas para ele dormir quando crianças?

Ah, claro que na noite passada Rachel ficou sabendo que eles não eram federais, e sim os caçadores, e também ficou sabendo os sobrenomes verdadeiros deles.

- Então... – Ela voltou a dizer, parecendo mais séria. Dean a olhou, ainda sorrindo, só que um sorriso mais de lado. – Fez as pazes com seu irmão?

- Aham, está tudo perfeito agora.

- Perfeito na medida do possível, não é? – Ela disse sem pensar, com um leve toque de desaprovação. Dean não se abalou, apenas soltou uma risada baixa e sem emoção. – Desculpa, não quis dizer... É que é estranho, quer dizer, vocês são...

- Corta esse papo, Rach. – Dean disse, tirando o sorriso dos lábios, a olhando mais sério. Ela sentiu-se arrepiar diante daquele olhar. – Não é o convencional, todo mundo diria que é errado pra caramba, mas eu não dou à mínima.

- Que bom pra ele. – Ela disse, tentando sorrir. – Sério, é que... Foi meio chocante descobrir daquela forma.

Dean riu, e Rachel sorriu.

- É mesmo. Olha... – Ele tornou a olhá-la, mais sério. – Me desculpa por aquilo, eu não queria que descobrisse daquela forma. Não queria magoar você, mas foi repentino. As coisas foram repentinas demais e quando eu vi já estava acontecendo, eu sei que deveria ter te falado, mas foi muito... _De repente._

- Eu entendo. – Ela disse, olhando para baixo. Então tornou a encará-lo, mudando de assunto. – Então, quanto tempo vão ficar na cidade?

- Acho que vamos embora ainda hoje. Sabe como é, nesse trabalho não tem férias. Tem sempre alguma coisa esperando pela gente por aí.

- Olá? – A atendente interrompeu os dois, e Rachel fechou a boca antes que tivesse oportunidade de fazer algum comentário. Ela sentiu o coração ir parar na garganta quando Dean disse que iriam embora ainda hoje. Sentiu o coração palpitar porque talvez nunca mais o fosse ver. – Seu pedido.

A atendente estendeu dois pacotes, colocando-os em cima do balcão. Era o pedido de Dean, e o cheiro estava ótimo. Dean se virou, sorrindo para ela. Ele pegou a carteira e estendeu um cartão.

- Crédito?

- Débito. – Dean disse. Rachel observava os dois sem dizer nada. A moça passou o cartão, Dean digitou a senha e logo ela entregava o cartão a ele e ele o colocava na carteira, guardando-a no bolso e pegando o café da manhã.

- Obrigada, senhor Hopkins. – Ela disse com um sorriso simpático e tornou a atender o próximo cliente. Rachel controlou uma risada, olhando para Dean que apenas sorriu de lado para ela. Ela balançou a cabeça, como se desaprovasse alguma coisa, mas não disse nada.

- Até mais, Rach.

- Até mais, Dean. – Ela o observou sair da lanchonete, e conteve um suspiro de desânimo. – Até mais.

* * *

- Sam? – Dean fechou a porta, deixou o café da manhã em cima da mesinha e chamou por Sam, mas Sam não respondeu. Ele estava deitado na cama, com as cobertas cobrindo quase todo o corpo. Dean sorriu, tirou os sapatos, as meias, tirou a jaqueta e caminhou até perto do seu irmãozinho, se sentando na beirada da cama como ontem à noite. – Sammy?

- _Huh?_ – Sam murmurou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Parecia estar meio acordado e meio que dormindo ainda, o que só fez com que Dean sorrisse mais ainda. O mais velho puxou as cobertas até a cintura de Sam, e Sam virou o rosto para o irmão. Ele estava deitado de bruços, com a cara parcialmente afundada no travesseiro. Dean se lembrou do quão difícil foi dividir a cama de solteiro com Sam, o bom é que era uma cama de solteiro um pouco grande, maior que o normal, mas mesmo assim eles tiveram que dormir praticamente colados, o que não foi problema algum.

- Acorda, bela adormecida. – Dean disse com ironia, passando a mão pelas costas nuas de Sam, sentindo o mais novo suspirar e sorrir.

- A bela adormecida só acorda com um beijo. – Ele disse, se lembrando da história. Dean se abaixou, Sam se virou e ficou deitado de costas. Ele olhava para Dean com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e ainda sonolento. A noite havia sido cansativa, mas extremamente divertida e, bem, prazerosa.

Dean roçou seus lábios nos lábios de Sam e lhe deu um selinho, que se tornou um beijo mais intensificado. Ele sentiu a mão de Sam na sua nuca, e a outra na sua mão que estava apoiada no peitoral de Sam. Ele sentiu essa mão de Sammy subir pelo seu braço, até que o beijo teve que ser interrompido para eles pegarem ar.

- Acho que isso faz de mim o príncipe encantado, né? – Dean disse, sorrindo ironicamente e dando um beijo na bochecha de Sam antes de voltar a se sentar direito. Mas ele continuou ali sentado, apreciando o rosto sonolento de Sam, apreciando o corpo nu de Sam coberto apenas da cintura para baixo pelas cobertas.

- Você não tem nada de príncipe encantado, Dean. – Sam disse rindo. – Primeiro você tem que ser puro de coração ou qualquer porcaria dessas pra ser um, e você é o mais impuro de todos.

- Okay, isso me magoou profundamente, Sammy. – Dean retrucou, fingindo-se ofendido. – Eu sou uma pessoa pura, 'ta legal? Eu sou muito puro, _extremamente_ puro!

- Está se contradizendo, Dean. – Sam disse, após rir com vontade do que acabara de ouvir. – Os seus atos, principalmente os de ontem, negam isso.

Dean revirou os olhos, mas depois de alguns segundos acabou perdendo a pose de quem está ofendido e riu.

- E você não é exatamente o garoto tímido que eu pensei que seria na cama.

- Você já pensou isso? – Sam perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, se sentando na cama e olhando Dean com curiosidade. – Já tentou me imaginar na cama?

- Ahm... – Dean passou a mão pela nuca, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Bem... Eu já tentei imaginar se você seria tão santo na cama como dá a entender no dia-a-dia...

Sam não se ofendeu com isso, ele apenas riu. Então olhou para o café da manhã em cima da escrivaninha, o cheiro tinha chamado a sua atenção. Ele tornou a encarar Dean com aquele olhar, aquele olhar que faz com que Sam consiga qualquer coisa que quisesse, especialmente de Dean.

- O que é?

- Você buscou o café pra mim? – Sam perguntou, numa voz forçadamente melosa. – Que _fofo,_ Dean!

- Você não vai bancar a garota de novo, vai?

- Idiota. – Sam retrucou, mostrando a língua para Dean infantilmente antes de se levantar da cama e, se Dean tinha pensado em retrucar o palavrão esse pensamento virou um ponto de interrogação assim que ele bateu os olhos em Sam, nu, de costas, andando até a escrivaninha. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar, na verdade não foi só o rosto, foi todo o corpo, e então ele sentiu que seu cérebro tinha mandado mensagens do tipo _"Hora da festa!"_ para certas partes do seu corpo. Porque a calça estava extremamente apertada agora e Dean tinha perdido a capacidade de falar. – Dean?

Sam se virou, ficando de frente e.. _Oh, meu Deus do céu,_ o olhar de Dean desceu desde o rosto de Sam até o pescoço, e então para o peitoral definido, até o abdômen, e então para lá... Para o...

- Sam? – Havia um tom de súplica na voz de Dean e ele não parava de encarar Sam daquele jeito faminto. Sam sentiu o rosto corar, e sentiu que estava começando a ficar _animado_ só pela atenção que Dean estava dando a ele.

- Sim, Dean?

- Podemos tomar café mais tarde, por favor? – Sam arqueou as duas sobrancelhas diante do pedido, mas antes que pudesse dizer _"É claro!" _Dean já tinha se levantado da cama com uma velocidade surpreendente e, antes que Sam pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele foi interrompido pela língua de Dean entrando na sua boca. Foi interrompido pelas mãos de Dean na sua cintura o segurando com força e pelo corpo de Dean encostado no dele o empurrando em direção a parede. Ele podia sentir a ereção do irmão.

- De-Dean... – Ele ia tentando dizer entre o beijo, mas a mão de Dean desceu para partes mais interessantes no corpo de Sam. O mais novo só conseguiu encostar a cabeça com tudo na parede e gemer qualquer coisa sem nexo quando o irmão começou a masturbá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que devorava seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando e deixando marcas, outras marcas além das que tinha deixado ontem.

Okay, não era como se Sam estivesse com fome. Quer dizer, como é que ele ia conseguir pensar em comida numa hora dessas?

* * *

Era de tarde, o sol ainda estava lá, só que agora o tempo estava esfriando. Nada que fosse insuportável também, e não parecia que ia chover, o dia ainda estava agradável. Sam e Dean tomaram o café quase agora, porque eles tiveram que fazer uma pausa para Sam mostrar seus dotes com a boca e provar para Dean que ele é um ótimo aluno, daqueles que aprendem _muito_ rápido. Então depois de uma rodada de sexo eles foram tomar um banho e, certo, outra rodada de sexo.

Não era como se Dean se cansasse disso, não é mesmo? Ele não cansa, e ainda mais com um parceiro como Sam. Ele ainda ria de si mesmo por se lembrar que ele chegou a pensar que Sam era dos tipos tímidos. Timidez? Sam Winchester? Não combinavam, pelo menos não na cama.

Eles passaram o resto do dia na cama, e acabaram adormecendo e acordando um tempo depois, daí eles tomaram café e resolveram arrumar as coisas para irem embora.

Dean jogou a mochila com as armas e toda a tralha utilizada para pesquisar o caso dentro do porta-malas e o fechou, não havia mais nada para guardar. Assim que bateu a porta do porta-malas e olhou para frente ele deu de cara com Rachel, e isso meio que o assustou de primeira, mas não era como se ele tivesse gritado de susto ou qualquer coisa dessas. Ele só estava surpreso por vê-la ali, e assim tão do nada.

Ela sorriu. Estava encostada na porta do Chevy Impala, com os braços cruzados.

- Ia cair fora sem se despedir? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. – Jura? Mesmo depois da nossa aventura naquela floresta?

Os lábios tentadores de Dean se curvaram num sorriso sarcástico, e ele cruzou os braços, ficando em frente à garota. Seu olhar desceu pelo corpo dela. Estava usando uma camisa branca masculina, e a saia preta compensava a camisa grande em sinal de tamanho, só que ao contrário, porque era curta e deixava as coxas da garota à mostra. O coturno estava sujo de barro e a meia ia até um pouco depois dos joelhos. Ele não se lembrava, mesmo, de tê-la visto vestida desse jeito hoje mais cedo.

- Gostou do meu coturno? – Ela perguntou irônica, notando que Dean estava olhando para algum ponto abaixo da sua saia. Dean ergueu o olhar, o sorriso ainda nos lábios, e não parecia assustado por ter sido pego em flagra.

- Não, gostei do desenho da sua meia. É o frajola, né? – Ele tornou a olhar a meia, e segundos depois estava olhando para a garota de novo. – Eu nunca fui com a cara do Piu-piu.

Rachel deu uma risadinha, e mesmo que estivesse rindo, estava um pouco decepcionada. Talvez esperasse que ele estivesse apreciando o conteúdo, as _pernas _dela. Mas pelo visto ele só estava olhando a meia.

- Até quando você vai continuar com isso? – Ela perguntou, já sem sorrir. Dean franziu a testa em sinal de desentendimento, então ela fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a recepção do Hotel, um pouco distante deles, mas pelas portas de vidro dava para ver Sam no balcão, pagando a estadia.

Dean observou o irmão por alguns segundos, antes de olhar novamente para Rachel. Ele pensava que tinha deixado bem claro, ontem, como se sentia a respeito do irmão. Mas pelo visto Rachel era das insistentes.

- Não entendi o que quis dizer. – Ele disse, fazendo o tom irônico desaparecer. Ele tinha entendido.

- Qual é, Dean. Nós dois sabemos o tipo de cara que você é. – Ela foi dizendo, sem vergonha alguma. – É o tipo oposto do seu _irmãozinho._

Ela frisou a palavra com algum desprezo, talvez por relação ao próprio Sam, talvez porque eles tenham uma relação incestuosa, era difícil saber qual das duas opções a irritavam mais. Claro que ela não é homofóbica, mas incesto? Talvez não a incomodasse tanto se a pessoa no meio daquilo tudo não fosse Dean, o cara por quem ela tinha se interessado.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Rachel? – Dean não estava mais sorrindo, pelo contrário, parecia bem sério agora. Rachel deu de ombros.

- Vai acabar magoando o garoto. – Rachel disse, sem rodeios. – Vai se dar conta um dia de que precisa sair com outras pessoas, daí vai fazer alguma besteira e vai magoar o Sam.

Dean ficou observando a garota por um longo tempo, sem dizer nada. Talvez estivesse pensando no que responder, talvez estivesse pensando no que ela acabara de falar, mas se ele ia dizer algo a respeito disso, Rachel não ficou sabendo porque ela voltou a falar:

- Você sabe como ele é. Quer dizer, o pouco que eu conheço dele já dá pra notar que tipo de cara ele é. É o genro que o papai pediu a Deus, é o _Senhor Perfeição,_ é o príncipe encantado de qualquer garota. Quais serão os planos dele? – Rachel fez uma pausa, fingindo pensar. – Eu aposto que os planos dele são se casar e formar uma família, e Dean... Não dá pra ter isso com você.

- Você não conhece o meu irmão. – Dean disse, sem vontade de prolongar o assunto.

- É, tem razão, você o conhece melhor do que ninguém. Mas eu conheço você... – Rachel se aproximou de Dean, o olhando nos olhos, estava perigosamente próxima. – Ele é seu _irmão,_ devia pensar no que é melhor pro Sammy.

Ela abaixou o olhar, segurou a mão de Dean e chegou mais perto, estava flertando com ele, o olhando de um jeito sugestivo, o comendo com os olhos. Dean sorriu de lado, sarcástico, e retirou a mão do alcance do toque de Rachel.

- Não chame ele assim. – Dean disse, e a sua voz tinha um tom frio que não combinava com ele, e que ele nunca tinha usado para se referir a Rachel. – Só _eu _posso chamar ele assim.

Rachel franziu a testa, se surpreendendo. Não estava esperando aquela reação.

- Você não me conhece, não o conhece. Não fica achando que só porque caçou uns "monstrinhos" junto com a gente, que sabe tudo de nós. – Dean sorriu um pouco mais.

- Dean, eu não...

- Se me conhecesse, saberia que eu nunca magoaria meu irmão. – Dean tornou a dizer, olhando nos olhos dela. Ignorando o que quer que a garota fosse dizer. – Se me conhecesse, também saberia que se isso fosse um caso pra uma noite só, como teria sido com você, eu nunca teria começado. Eu ia preferir ficar do lado dele e fingir que não sinto nada.

Rachel abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, estava indignada com o que Dean acabara de falar, mas nessa mesma hora Sam apareceu logo atrás de Dean olhando dele, para ela, e de volta para ele, não gostando muito de ver os dois ali no papo.

Mas vale ressaltar que ele confia em Dean, e que também aprendeu a confiar no próprio taco.

- Bem, a gente se vê, Rach. – Dean passou por ela e parou em frente a porta do carro. Sam continuou encarando o irmão antes de olhar para a garota que parecia irritada com alguma coisa, então fez um gesto com a cabeça, um aceno para se despedir e parou ao lado da porta do passageiro. Rachel deu uma boa olhada nos dois antes de andar na direção do próprio quarto, e sumir de vista.

Sam franziu a testa e encarou Dean, não entendendo nem um pouco o comportamento hostil repentino da garota.

- O que aconteceu por aqui?

- Sabe como é, elas preferem não me ver partindo, é doloroso demais. – Dean sorriu irônico. Sam revirou os olhos.

- Falo sério, cara.

- Eu também! – Dean abriu a porta do carro e entrou, Sam entrou em seguida e os dois se olharam mais uma vez antes do irmão mais velho ligar o rádio e ligar o carro, começando a dirigir, saindo daquele Hotel aonde a vida deles tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e mudado por completo. A música que começou a tocar em tom mediano era "_You Shock Me All Night Long",_ do AC/DC.

- Sabia que essa música me lembra você? – Dean comentou do nada, olhando sacana para o irmão que parou de observar a paisagem para prestar atenção na música.

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

Sam olhou para o rádio, sem entender aonde raios a música poderia lembrar ele.

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

"_She told me to come, but I was already there¹". _Sam franziu totalmente a testa e olhou para o irmão que tinha aumentado o rádio e batucava no volante, seguindo o ritmo da música.

_Cause the walls started shaking,_

_The earth was quaking,_

_My mind was achin',_

_And we were makin' it and you..._

_Shook me all night long²_

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Sam elevou a voz para superar o som. Dean riu, olhando para ele com a cara mais safada que tinha no estoque de expressões.

- _Yeah you!_ – Dean gritou do nada, assustando o irmão. Ele estava cantando! - _Shook me aaaaall night long!³_

- Dean!

- O que é?

- Essa música não tem nada a ver comigo! – O mais novo protestou, indignado.

- Como não? Qual a parte do _"Me sacudiu a noite toda"_ você não pegou?

- Ele fala de uma mulher! – Sam tornou a elevar a voz, tentando superar a voz do vocalista.

- Isso é um detalhe, e além do mais... – Dean sorriu, olhando para Sam sugestivamente.

- Se você me disser que não faz diferença eu juro que...

- Que o que? – Dean o cortou, sorrindo mais ainda. – Cuidado hein, não vai querer estragar o pacote.

- Eu estava pensando em colocar você contra o carro e mostrar quem é a garota da relação!

Dean riu, ou melhor, gargalhou, abaixando um pouco o rádio só porque a discussão com Sam tinha ficado mais interessante.

- Eu não ia reclamar...

- Aposto que não. – Sam sorriu torto, voltando a olhar para o lado. Dean o cutucou no ombro, querendo a atenção dele de novo.

- Ah, qual é Sammy, a música me lembra você, e eu não estou falando da parte em que ele fala de uma mulher, eu falo da parte em que...

- Eu sei de qual parte se trata. – Sam o cortou, olhando para ele de novo, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Claro que ele sabia, ele não era lerdo.

- Ainda mais quando eu me lembro da noite passada, e de hoje mais cedo... Você me deixou sem fôlego cara, meu Deus, você faz maravilhas com a sua boc...

_- Dean!_

- Deixei você sem graça, baby? – Dean riu, com vontade. – Então é melhor nem citar o modo como você geme e pede pra eu ir mais...

_- Dean Winchester!_

- Porra, Sammy, você está vermelho! Cara, eu tenho o dom de te deixar constrangido, _huh?_

- Pode ter certeza que não é constrangimento!

- Qual é, deixa disso, podemos falar de qualquer coisa. Ah, eu estava pensando... A gente podia treinar umas posições novas, _huh?_ Eu até podia te ensinar umas coisas que eu sei e, do jeito que você é um bom aluno... – Dean riu, estava com os olhos na estrada, mas estava rindo da cara de Sam. Não precisava nem olhar para o lado para ver que o irmão estava no ápice da irritação e do constrangimento. E, porra, como Dean ama provocar seu Sammy.

- _Como é?_

- É, eu tenho uma certa experiência nisso, sabe? Sexo... Ou você já sabe algumas coisas _quentes?_ – Dean o encarou de novo, Sam estava com os olhos fixos na estrada. Ele se recusava a olhar para o irmão mais velho, e Dean sorria todo sarcástico e o cutucava de novo, querendo atenção. – Já sabe algumas? Não ficaria surpreso se soubesse. Porque eu juro que pensava que você estava pronto pra virar padre!

Dean sorriu mais ainda, rindo.

- _Pensava. _– Ele acrescentou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Dean... – Sam não queria mais ouvir, até agora ele não sabia se socava o irmão, ou se ele ria. Porque mesmo irritado, ele estava achando a situação engraçada. Difícil de entender, não é? Só mesmo Dean para confundi-lo.

- Padre, até parece! – Dean foi dizendo, quase como se falasse sozinho ou para uma terceira pessoa que não existia. – Se a gente for analisar o seu "eu" entre quatro paredes...

- Dean, quer calar a boca?

- Se bem que não é uma má idéia... – Dean o olhou daquele jeito sugestivo, de novo, com uma malícia no olhar de intimidar qualquer alma pura.

- O que é agora?

- Imagina só você de padre. O pessoal iria pra Igreja bem mais vezes, só pra apreciar a vista, confessar os pecados... – Dean disse, tentando imaginar Sam com trajes de padre, em uma Igreja, recebendo olhares devassos de metade, ou mais, das pessoas. Oh, com certeza Dean estaria lá, faria questão de ir a Igreja todos os dias e se confessar o máximo de vezes ao dia também, porque ele pecaria só de bater os olhos no irmão.

- Por que você ainda está falando de padres?!

- Porque eu estou pensando em comprar uma fantasia pra você. Ah não, acho que a gente ainda tem umas guardadas, né? – Dean sorriu, mas disse bem naturalmente. A idéia era boa demais para ser descartada. Sam arregalou os olhos, e ele ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo, retrucar alguma coisa, mas não ia adiantar de nada.

E não era como se ele estivesse achando a idéia ruim.

- Você não presta, Dean!

- Que calúnia!

Sam riu, balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo com ele. Mas ele não estava reclamando, nem um pouco. Pelo contrário. Era tudo o que ele queria.

Absolutamente tudo o que ele queria.

- Idiota!

- Vadia!

Eles sorriram um para o outro, se olharam durante alguns segundos antes de Dean quebrar o contato visual, só para prestar atenção na estrada. Sam ainda continuou o observando durante algum tempo, se lembrando dos dias em que ficava observando Dean dirigir e o encarava com luxúria, mas que tinha que ser discreto para não levantar suspeitas, tinha que se controlar. Bem, agora não precisava mais disso, não é?

- Não me seca muito não, Sammy. – Dean disparou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Desculpa, é que você é _tão_ irresistível. – Sam ironizou, voltando a observar a estrada.

- Oh, eu sei baby. É uma tortura pra você, não é? Mas eu acho que posso aliviar o seu lado...

- Ah, é? – Sam sorriu, interessado. – Como?

- Aposto que tem um Motel há alguns quilômetros daqui e, não sei se sou só eu, mas não estou com o pingo de sono.

- Não é só você não. – Sam disse, cruzando os braços. A música já tinha acabado, já estava tocando outra. _Highway To Hell,_ a mesma música que Dean estava ouvindo quando foi até o Motel onde Sam estava hospedado, bêbado, tirar "satisfações". Isso trazia boas lembranças.

Certo, Bobby podia esperar mais um pouco. Sam e Dean precisavam fazer uma pausa em algum Motel, para "descansar".

- Okay, já temos o que fazer nesse final de tarde. – Dean disse, sorrindo com as mais péssimas intenções que poderiam surgir na cabeça de alguém.

- Esse final de tarde?

- Esse e as noites, as manhãs também, as madrugadas... Sabe como é, né?

- Eu não sou um coelho, Dean! – Sam disse, forçando-se a parecer indignado, perplexo. – Seu ninfomaníaco!

- Hey, outra calúnia! Digamos que eu só seja viciado em... – Dean o encarou fixo, se possível, teria despido Sam só com o olhar.

- Em o que? Sexo?

- Isso é um problema pra você?

- Problema nenhum, cara.

- Mas eu não ia dizer isso...

- Ia dizer o que?

- Ia dizer que eu sou viciado em Sammy. – Dean piscou para o seu irmão e Sam riu.

- Qual é cara, depois _eu _que sou a garota!

- Você anda me caluniando muito, sabia?

- Daqui a pouco você me convida pra um jantar, me trás chocolates e um buquê de rosas, e sai cantarolando "Because You Loved Me¹"_..._

- Eu não disse que _você_ era a garota da relação? Já está até sugerindo que eu te compre flores!

- Vai se foder. – Sam retrucou, tentando não rir dessa vez. Ele tinha uma imagem a prezar, e se risse seu orgulho ia sair ferido. – Eu vou te mostrar quem é a garota da relação!

- _Uh_, manda ver machão. Já disse que adoro quando você assume o controle das coisas?

Sam riu de novo, não conseguiu se segurar, apenas riu e não disse nada. Dean simplesmente sorriu para ele e continuou a dirigir. Eles ficaram um tempo assim, em silêncio. Sam passou a observar o irmão, e seu irmão passou a prestar atenção na estrada. Dean ficava sexy dirigindo aquele carro, ficava sexy naquela jaqueta e com aquela expressão de concentração no rosto.

Sam molhou os lábios, descendo o olhar para as coxas do irmão, cobertas pelo jeans.

- Sammy? – Dean perguntou distraído, um tempo depois, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Hum?

- Tem certeza que quer, sabe... Ir pra outro trabalho logo assim de cara? Não quer tirar umas férias ou algo assim...

- Não, Dean. – Sam respondeu com convicção, Dean o olhou rapidamente antes de desviar o olhar de novo.

- Sério?

- Sério. – Sam se ajeitou mais no banco, olhando para frente, sorrindo. Sorrindo com satisfação. – Assim está ótimo para mim.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para Dean, que o olhou também. Dean estava sorrindo. Aquele sorriso genuíno, que falava mais do que mil palavras. Aquele sorriso que ele raramente via nos lábios de Dean, mas que agora estava virando rotina.

Sam voltou a olhar para estrada. Nem parecia que alguns dias atrás sua vida estava um inferno, nem parecia que uns dias atrás ele estava pensando em se afastar de Dean para o bem dos dois.

Quem ia acreditar que o sentimento que ele sentia por Dean era correspondido? Quem ia acreditar que era recíproco?

- Se você quiser, eu posso colocar "Because You Loved Me". – Dean disse ironicamente, alfinetando. Pelo visto ele não ia parar com essas brincadeirinhas sobre o lado "afeminado" de Sam tão cedo, a menos que...

- Dean?

- Hum?

- Pára a porcaria do carro.

- Pra que?

- Só pára o carro, ou eu paro.

Dean franziu a testa sem entender, mas mesmo assim obedeceu.

* * *

.

_.  
_

_._

**N/A:** ¹= "Because You Loved Me" é uma música da Celine Dion. E acho que todo mundo conhece "Highway To Hell", do AC/DC, né? _;P_


	10. Chapter 10

_Pra começo de conversa, Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem, se pertencessem eu teria dinheiro na carteira e em "Created by..." aparecia meu nome e não o do Eric Kripke._

"_**Tudo o que ele quer é" **__contém Slash e Incesto! Não sabe o que é? Eu explico, são dois homens, no caso irmãos, se pegando. Gosta do tipo? Boa leitura! Não gostou? É bem simples, __não leia__!_

_A Fanfic se passa em alguma parte da 2º temporada, não importa qual, se você não assistiu não vai fazer diferença._

_

* * *

_

**Tudo o que ele quer é** - Capítulo Dez

* * *

A estrada estava deserta, o céu estava escuro, mas não parecia que ia chover. Só havia ameaças de chuva, e já estava meio escuro. Dean apenas encostou o carro numa parte fechada da estrada e assim que o carro parou, Sam abriu a porta e saiu, e Dean já estava começando a pensar que tinha exagerado na brincadeira e aquele lance de comparar Sam com uma garota tinha irritado o mais novo de verdade.

Sem querer estragar o que estava perfeito, Dean saiu do carro também e foi até o outro lado. Sam tinha fechado a porta e estava olhando para ele, olhando para ele de um jeito sério e fixo demais.

- Sammy, foi mal... Eu juro que não queria... _Opa!_ – Sam empurrou Dean com tudo na direção do Impala e o mais velho sentiu as costas baterem com tudo contra a lataria do carro, contra a porta. Dean arregalou os olhos, se perguntando se a brincadeira tinha sido tão séria a ponto de deixar Sam com tanta raiva assim para querer bater nele. – O que você...?

- Cala a boca, Dean. – Foi tudo o que Sam respondeu. Segurando Dean pelo colarinho da jaqueta.

- Sam, eu não...

- Eu não mandei você calar a boca? – Foi a outra resposta de Sam, e Dean já ia abrindo a boca para retrucar um_ "E quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca?", _mas algo no gesto de Sam fez o mais velho se distrair. Sam tinha colocado a perna dele entre as pernas de Dean e então o beijado sem aviso prévio e com uma selvageria e indelicadeza quase animal.

Dean só se empenhou em acompanhar o ritmo de Sam, e mesmo que ele tentasse ficar no comando, parecia ser impossível. Sam devorava sua boca como se a vida dele dependesse disso, como se a boca do irmão o mantivesse vivo, e as mãos de dedos longos de Sam foram entrando por dentro da camisa de Dean apertando a pele do irmão, o puxando para perto quando elas chegaram nas costas. Não precisou mais nada para Dean ficar duro a ponto de doer, e ele estava sentindo a ereção de Sam também, e isso estava deixando os pensamentos de Dean embaralhados.

Foi ele quem gemeu primeiro, entre o beijo, dentro da boca de Sammy. Ele respirava tão rápido que não parecia que ia agüentar muito tempo, e Sam igualmente, mas o mais novo não fazia menção de parar e não era Dean quem iria parar, né?

O beijo ainda era violento, exigia o máximo dele, era um furacão a boca de Sammy e uma vez ou outra Dean sentiu seus dentes baterem de leve contra os dentes de Sam. As mãos de Sam apertavam suas costas com tanta força a ponto de chegar a marcar e doer, mas a dor parecia ter se misturado com a avalanche de prazer que ele estava sentindo.

Sam estava igualmente duro, Dean podia sentir a ereção do irmão roçando nele, e se Dean pensava em fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso esse pensamento nem chegou a virar ação porque tão logo as mãos de Dean se moveram para o corpo do seu irmão, seu irmão segurou seus pulsos com força e os pressionou contra o vidro do carro. Cada pulso de cada lado do corpo de Dean.

O beijo teve que ser interrompido. Dean olhou seu irmão sem entender e Sam o olhava também, e o modo como ele o olhava... Dean nunca se sentiu tão desejado em toda sua vida como estava se sentindo agora.

- O que acha disso, _huh?_ – Sam sussurrou, roçando os lábios no pescoço de Dean e mordendo com a mesma força com que apertou as costas de Dean minutos atrás. Aquilo ia deixar marcas, cara.

Dean apenas gemeu algo desconexo.

- Não mandei ficar calado? Não é pra fazer nada também, não é pra tocar em mim. A menos que eu mande, entendido? – Sam sussurrou com aquela voz, aquela voz sexy de Sam Winchester que deixa você louco.

Dean fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios. As mãos de Sam começaram a levantar a camisa de Dean e Sam se ajoelhou em frente a ele. Ele beijava o peitoral de Dean, o abdômen, cada parte, mas sem tirar a camisa ou a jaqueta do irmão.

Dean fez menção de colocar as mãos no cabelo de Sam e Sam segurou seus pulsos novamente e o olhou. Dean o olhou também. Ele respirava rápido, o coração estava acelerado e seus lábios estavam molhados e latejavam.

- É melhor você me obedecer, Dean. Não disse para não tocar em mim a menos que eu mande? – Sam disse simplesmente, e Dean engoliu em seco. Ele deixou escapar um palavrão quando a mão de Sam segurou a sua ereção por cima do jeans, a apertando com força e fazendo o mais velho engasgar com a própria saliva.

Enquanto uma das mãos de Sam instigava o irmão por cima do jeans, a outra cuidava do zíper e do cinto da calça. E quando seu cinto estava desafivelado, e seu zíper aberto, Dean pensou que Sam começaria a masturbá-lo, mas Sam apenas se levantou e o beijou de novo. E Dean não sabia se ficava frustrado ou mais excitado ainda.

Aquilo não era algo que geralmente Sam Winchester faria. _Sam Winchester._

Sam mordeu seu lábio inferior e o chupou com força, fazendo Dean gemer de novo.

- Porra, Sammy... – Dean disse entre o beijo e ele apenas sentiu Sam sorrir contra seus lábios.

- Do que você precisa, Dean? Hum?

- Pára com esses joguinhos, cara...

- Você não está em condições de exigir nada aqui, Dean. – Sam sussurrou maliciosamente e Dean já ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas Sam enfiou a mão por dentro da calça de Dean e recomeçou a fazer o que estava fazendo, mas por cima da boxer. Não era como se ele quisesse dar um alivio para o irmão, ele apenas o estava provocando.

- Sam... Porra, Sam... Isso está me... – Dean jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior, e Sam achou que poderia ter um orgasmo apenas por ver uma coisa dessas. – Está me matando, cara!

- Porra, Dean... Você é tão... _Puta que pariu,_ você é tão gostoso! – Sam comentou ignorando completamente o que Dean dissera e o fato de que o tom de voz de Dean era o tom de alguém que está implorando por alguma coisa. Dean apenas abriu os olhos, ele estava ofegando e começou a movimentar os quadris como que tentando obter um contato maior com Sam e com a mão de Sam, e Sam apenas sorriu para ele. Sorriu maliciosamente, com um misto de maldade e perversão.

- Ainda não, Dean. Só quando eu disser. – Sam sussurrou, aproximando os lábios da orelha de Dean e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo o mais velho gemer e suspirar de novo. Sam sorriu e, se Dean ia tentar assumir o controle da situação porque ele precisava _mesmo _foder Sam ali e agora antes que explodisse, isso virou idéia sem conclusão quando Sam segurou Dean pela cintura e então, num movimento ágil e brusco, colocou o irmão contra o caro.

Só que dessa vez Dean estava de frente para a porta do Impala e estava sentindo a ereção do seu irmão no seu traseiro.

Seu coração disparou, e Dean começou a se sentir meio desesperado com a nova posição e meio excitado também. Porque, cara, nunca ninguém tinha feito ele se sentir tão submisso assim como Sam estava fazendo ele se sentir agora. Talvez seu pai já tivesse feito ele se sentir um soldado ou algo assim, mas sem comparações, não é? Estamos falando do lance submisso de controlar você e te jogar contra um carro para então...

- Eu quero foder você, Dean. – Sam sussurrou contra seu pescoço e Dean perdeu o foco do pensamento. O corpo de Sam estava todo colado contra o seu, uma das mãos de Sam segurava seu pulso mantendo sua mão em cima do carro e a outra estava indo para a própria calça. Ele estava desabotoando o botão e abrindo o zíper da calça!

O coração de Dean começou a acelerar como se estivesse num carro de fórmula um.

- Eu quero saber como é estar dentro de você. Eu quero fazer você gritar meu nome, eu quero ir tão fundo a ponto de fazer você esquecer _seu _próprio nome. – E então era isso, Dean se surpreendeu por não ter gozado agora apenas por ter ouvido isso. Porque, caramba, ele nunca pensou que ouvir Sam dizer coisas sujas desse tipo fosse tão... _Sexy._

- Sammy... – Dean sussurrou quase sem voz, tombando a cabeça para trás e a encostando no ombro de Sam. – Sammy, por favor...

- Por favor, o quê, Dean? – Sam perguntou, beijando seu pescoço. A outra coisa que ele fez em seguida foi descer a calça de Dean e então a boxer, lentamente como se não estivesse com a mínima pressa agora. Pouco ligando também se estavam num lugar publico. Dean apenas gemeu algo sem nexo quando Sam abaixou sua boxer e então a própria calça.

- Hum, Dean? – Sam queria ouvir da boca dele, queria ouvi-lo implorar. E Dean não estava em condições, agora, de se importar com a imagem de macho dele.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sammy, me fode! – Súplica melhor que essa Sam não teria.

- Certo, Dean. – Sam disse, sorrindo irônico e divertido. – Mas isso vai doer, cara... Porque eu acho que não tem nenhum lubrificante ou algo assim no...

- Foda-se, só faça isso logo.

- Dean, não dá pra fazer isso _logo_ quando você parece tão...

- Qual é, cara. Eu estou pronto, pode colocar essa coisa enorme aí dentro de mim e mandar ver!

- _Dean!_

- Que aconteceu com seu lado sujo, Sammy? Está se sentindo intimidado? – Dean sorriu de lado ao mesmo tempo em que estava tentando controlar a respiração. – Estou intimidando você, baby? Não é capaz de fazer isso, _huh?_ Por que não me mostra do que você é capaz, _garotinha?_

Okay, agora Dean já estava extrapolando.

- Apostando no meu lado competitivo, maninho? – Sam retrucou ironicamente, Dean apenas riu, e foi isso. Ele tirou a própria camisa e a deixou cair em cima do carro, e Dean ia dizer alguma coisa, Sam sabia, mas antes que Dean tivesse tempo de formular palavras Sam tocou os lábios do irmão com seus dois dedos, o indicador e o médio, e Dean franziu a testa de leve sem entender.

Sam ainda estava atrás dele.

- Chupa. – Foi o que Sam disse, com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Dean deu de ombros, e abriu a boca sentindo os dedos do irmão dentro dela e começando a chupá-los lentamente. Ele não se lembrava de já ter feito aquilo na vida. Também não importava o que Sam queria com aquilo, só importava que ele precisava agradar Sammy para ter o que queria. E só de pensar... Só de pensar no que ia acontecer, Dean não sabia se ficava desesperado ou ansioso, ou os dois. Porque olhem só o tamanho do seu Sammy, e olhem só o tamanho do...

Pensando nisso, Dean tinha começado a chupar os dedos do irmão com mais vontade como se fossem um tipo de doce e o rosto de Sammy estava próximo do seu, Sammy estava ofegando contra seu pescoço. Ele devia estar se controlando ao máximo para não gozar com a visão, e a sensação, do seu irmão chupando seus dedos.

- O-Okay... – Sam sussurrou, e Dean parou de fazer o que estava fazendo. Dean já ia fazer algum comentário a respeito de qualquer besteira que fosse, porque falar talvez o acalmasse, mas as palavras de Dean viraram um gemido alto quando ele sentiu Sam introduzir os dedos molhados com saliva _dentro_ dele.

Sam começou a mover os dedos dentro do irmão, preparando o irmão para recebê-lo. Dean gemia, ele contorcia o corpo e gemia de dor, e não demorou muito para ele começar a gemer de prazer também, porque os dedos do irmão estavam acerando aquele ponto em especial que fazia Dean ver estrelas.

Assim que ele começou a implorar de novo para Sam parar de enrolar e fazer algo mais "produtivo", Sam se posicionou e então entrou dentro do irmão, colocando o seu membro dentro dele.

E, cara, como é apertado! Sam nem ao menos se movimentou, ele estava com medo de machucar o irmão, ainda mais depois de Dean gemer de novo. Sam apenas ficou lá, entrando aos poucos e tendo o máximo de cuidado para não se movimentar bruscamente, mas então Dean começou a mover o corpo e agora era Sam quem não estava agüentando.

Ele estava se controlando ao máximo para não foder o irmão com força e feito um animal. Ele estava se esforçando para ser cuidadoso, mas Dean não estava facilitando. E o cheiro do irmão, o local onde eles estavam... Tudo conspirava a favor.

- Sam, se mexe...

- Não, Dean. – Sam disse, tentando manter a respiração controlada. – Você não está pron... _Porra!_

Dean tinha se jogado para trás com tudo e ele gemeu mais alto quando sentiu todo o membro do irmão dentro dele.

Sinal verde, com certeza sinal _verde._ Sam desistiu de tentar se controlar e começou a se mover dentro do irmão, e, cara, como aquilo era bom! Ele foi se movimentando, intensificando os movimentos e a velocidade conforme os gemidos de Dean se tornavam mais altos, e quando ele viu o irmão sorrir um sorriso meio lunático, e fechar os olhos com força, Sam também sorriu feito um completo fugitivo do hospício e mandou ver, como seu irmão mesmo havia dito minutos atrás.

Foi diferente da primeira vez, completamente diferente. Não só por Dean ser o passivo dessa vez, mas por outros motivos também. Primeiro porque Dean sempre ia mais devagar, sempre havia aquela sensualidade e aquele ritmo quente e menos apressado, mas com Sam? Sam estava pouco ligando para o romantismo e agora só havia aquele desejo animal, aquela atração insana que um sentia pelo outro e aquela paixão sem limites.

Sam fodia seu irmão com força, entrava e saía com força e ia fundo, o mais fundo que conseguia. Ele ofegava, Dean ofegava, e os dois gemiam. E Sam não sabia qual parte daquilo tudo era a melhor, se era ouvir os gemidos de Dean, sentir sua pele suada contra o couro da jaqueta de Dean, já que o mais velho não a tinha tirado, ou sentir-se dentro do irmão. Provavelmente tudo, não tinha como preferir uma coisa só. Tudo era _perfeito._

- Sammy, Sammy... – Dean gemia, mordendo o lábio. Gemia o apelido carinhoso que dera ao seu irmãozinho quando eles eram crianças como se fosse um mantra. Sam o segurava com força pela cintura, por debaixo da camisa e continuava a entrar, investindo contra Dean.

- Dean... _Dean!_ – Sam deixou escapar, e não demorou muito para ele gozar dentro do irmão, para ele ter o melhor orgasmo da vida dele, e Dean viera pouco antes, gritando o nome de Sam.

Sam sorriu, colando os lábios na nuca do irmão, mordendo de leve e saindo de dentro do irmão aos poucos. Dean apenas gemeu mais baixo em frustração com isso, mas não fez nada. Ele estava lá, de costas para Sam com as mãos na lataria do Impala, e ele estava mais preocupado agora em controlar a respiração e se lembrar do seu maldito nome.

- Dean, tudo bem? – Sam perguntou, subindo a boxer e a calça e fechando o zíper. Eles ainda estavam num lugar meio publico, não era como se pudessem ficar nus ali para sempre. Dean mexeu a cabeça, como que dizendo que estava bem. Ele então se vestiu e, após fechar o cinto da calça, ele olhou para o Impala e então olhou para Sam que, notando o "estrago" que estava o carro, começou a rir histericamente.

- Cara, olha só o que você fez! – Dean disse, tentando soar o máximo possível irritado, mas a risada de Sam o fez sorrir e se denunciar. – Isso não tem graça...

- É claro que tem, e não fui eu quem fez, foi _você._ – Nessa hora Sam parou de rir e olhou para o irmão com curiosidade. – Eu nem toquei em você!

Ele disse um tempo depois, quase incrédulo.

- É que... – Dean começou a falar, sentindo o rosto quente. – Cara, estava tão... Tão bom com você me... Com você dentro de... _Okay,_ eu não vou bancar a garota, vamos dar o fora daqui antes que o Bobby comece a pensar que fomos seqüestrados por não termos ligado falando que íamos demorar.

Dean deu a volta no carro e parou ao lado da porta do motorista. Ele se sentia meio esquisito agora, quer dizer, não era como se ele estivesse andando engraçado por ter sido, bem, _fodido... _De qualquer forma, ele ainda conseguia andar e é isso o que importa, certo?

Sam tinha recomeçado a rir e estava parado em frente a porta do passageiro.

- Cara, imagina a gente dirigindo por aí com um carro preto sujo de... – Ele não terminou a frase porque foi tomado por outra crise histérica de riso. Dean revirou os olhos e abriu a porta do carro.

- É melhor a gente parar naquele Motel e limpar isso. Eu não estou a fim de chegar na casa do Bobby com meu carro sujo de sêmen e nós dois suados e cheirando a sexo.

Se possível, Sam riu mais ainda com esse comentário e quando ele finalmente se controlou, seus olhos estavam meio lacrimejados.

- Cara, eu já disse que te amo hoje? – Ele disse do nada, sorrindo para Dean que abriu a porta e revirou os olhos de novo.

- Eu não falei? Uma perfeita _garota!_

- Filho da puta!

- Eu te amo também, Sammy.

* * *

.

.

.

_**¹**__Ela era a melhor "mulher maldita" que eu já conheci_

_Ela tinha olhos sinceros, que não me contavam mentiras_

_Me nocauteando com aquelas coxas americanas_

_Pegando mais do que compartilhava, me deixando sem ar._

_Ela me disse pra vir, mas eu já estava lá._

_**²**__ Porque as paredes começaram a balançar_

_A terra estava tremendo_

_Minha mente estava doendo_

_E nós estávamos fazendo amor e você_

_Me sacudiu a noite toda._

_**³**__Yeah você me sacudiu a noite toda._

.

.

.

**N/A:** Antes de qualquer coisa, me deixa responder as reviews "anônimas" primeiro:

**Aniannka** – hahahahahaha! Você quase se convidou pra festa também? Eu imagino. Ah, quanto ao Sammy ser o ativo, eu pensava que a maioria preferia o Dean ativo ao Sam, e que eu fosse a única que gosta do Sam pegando o Dean de jeito e ficando por cima, se é que você me entende. Uahuahauahuaha Pelo visto me enganei, e ta aí o Sam ativo, espero que tenha gostado e muito obrigada pela review, de verdade. Eu adorei todas as suas reviews, um grande beijo e até as próximas atualizações e próximas fanfics! ;D

**Jéssica Wakin** – Posteeeei, e nem demorei, né? E ocê tem razão, Wincest é tudo de bom, Wincest é HOT! *-* Um beeeeeijo e obrigada pela review, mocinha! ;3

.

.

.

_Agora sim,_ vamos as outras coisas que interessam, ou não, tanto faz ;D. A fanfic deveria acabar no capítulo nove, mas me chamem de paranóia e de Monk (Monk, a série? xD), mas eu não ia conseguir sossegar se a fanfic acabasse com 9 capítulos, então eu aproveitei que o último capítulo estava enorme e, yeah, cortei uma parte dele e adicionei no capítulo 10. Prático, não?

_You Shook Me All Night Long, _do AC/DCme lembrou o Sammy não sei porque. Façam como o Dean, troquem _She was the best damn woman that I ever seen _ para _He was the best damn man that I ever seen¹_ e todos ficamos felizes! ;D

Ah, sobre o lance "sensual" de Dean e o lance "animal" de Sam citado no capítulo, hum... É que depois de assistir uns certos episódios aí... (Não querendo soltar spoiler, sabe?) Eu cheguei a conclusão de que o lance do Sam, ou do Jared, é mais animal, é mais selvagem, sabem? E o lance do Dean, ou do Jensen, é mais quente, sensual e... OMFG, é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso... Mas, junta o sensual com o selvagem e o que temos? Wincest, e Padackles também! _Rá!_ ;P Papo sem sentido esse, né?

E **Tudo o que ele quer** **é** chegou ao fim. Gente, eu nem acredito nisso! A fanfic acabou! Vou sentir tanta falta dela e das reviews! *-* Eu queria agradecer vocês que acompanharam a fanfic e que me deixaram reviews, e até quem não deixou e apenas leu. Queria agradecer o apoio! Vocês não imaginam o quão feliz eu fico em saber que vocês estavam gostando, foi muito importante para mim. Eu amei as reviews, todas elas! Reli praticamente todas e elas me ajudaram e _muito_ a escrever. Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-las e, bem, até uma próxima vez!

Um super beijo pra todo mundo! Obrigada mesmo, mesmo, _mesmo!_ Ah, eu também queria mandar um beijo para a minha mãe (Que não sabe que eu escrevo essas pouca vergonhas), ao meu irmão (Que teria um infarto se descobrisse) ao meu gato, ah, okay... Sem brincadeiras sem graça! xP Até a próxima!

Beeeeeeeeeeeijos! ;*


End file.
